The Better Eclipse!
by Eat.Pray.Dance
Summary: What if some stange things started going on down at La Push Beach before Edward and Bella even got married...? Three sisters with a deep dark past move on the reservation. But what do they have to do with the Cullens..? Who are these girls trutly...?
1. The Beginning

"I really hate to leave girls" their father said as he loaded his bags into the military car, "but I'll be back before you know it." He winked and gave them one last kiss goodbye. As the girls watched the car pull away, they realized for the first time they didn't have a plan…"Where's the house again?" Maalon asked, as the sisters sat outside the loading docks. Monique and Renia shrugged, and her brow furrowed in confusion. "Well how do we move into a house, when we don't even know where it is?"

"I guess we walk from here" Renia said quietly. "Yeah, we should just walk till we find the first house we see" Sighing, the girls picked up their bags, beginning the long treck towards La Push Beach outside of Seattle.

"Oh, lookie!" Maalon exclaimed, "Up there! It's a house!" running, she came upon an extravagant house, shaded by weeping willow trees. It was a three story silhouetted house, with white paneling and red shutters and filigree. The front parlor of the house was open and airy as the girls walked in, setting their bags down. The rooms were furnished nicely, the pieces still covered in plastic. "You guys look!" Maalon screamed from the upstairs floor, "The rooms are already furnished!"

All three rooms were decorated, painted, and kept nice and clean, just how the three girls preferred it.

"Sweet," Maalon said later on, once they were unpacked, "Daddy gave me the room with the view! Thank-you daddy!" Monique rolled her eyes at her twin sister's antics. "So is everybody happy with their rooms? No changes need to be done?" Renia asked calmly. Maalon nodded, "Yes!"

"Yeah my room is pretty cool too" Monique said, as they sat at the dining room table. Renia nodded, placing her cell phone on the table, "Ok, but remember girls we still have to think about dad's departure, and then there's school to worry about, and money. We might have to take jobs if we want money to spend as extra." Maalon and Monique nodded, an awkward silence filling the open space. "I'm hungry" Monique suddenly exclaimed. Renia pulled a white envelope from her purse, counting the contents inside. "We still have $60 left over; we can spend that on food, for the rest of the week. What do you guys want to eat?"

"Chinese!" Maalon said

"Pizza!" Monique said. Sighing, Renia sat back and waited for the two to settle their dispute. Finally they decided to order Chinese. After dinner, the girls sat around in the T.V room, tired from all the day's adventures. "Let's call daddy" Maalon said, pulling out her cell phone. Punching in some numbers she put the call on speaker phone. On the third ring it picked up, a masculine voice coming from the other line. "Hello?" he murmured sleepily. "Hi daddy!" the three girls said simultaneously, quickly crowding around the phone. "Hi girls" they could hear the laughter in his voice, as shifting came from the other line, "I take it, that you like the house just fine."

"Its perfect daddy, we love it!" Renia said happily. He chuckled, as the girls talked animatedly about their day, telling him about the confusion and the long walk till they found the house. "That's very exciting girls, but I'm afraid I have to let you guys go. I have to get up early in the morning for a meeting." They all groaned sadly, "Ok….Goodnight daddy" hanging up the phone, Renia looked at the clock. "It's only 6:15, what do you guys want to do now?" The twins shrugged. "We might as well look around since we'll be living here for a while. How about we go for a walk?" Renia suggested. Monique and Maalon nodded, all three girls grabbing their shoes before they walked out in the dry spring air. "Ah" Maalon sighed contently; "It smells like the sea out here" she stretched out her arms, being embraced by the cooling air. Renia closed her eyes, her cheeks being kissed by the familiar air.

Suddenly an ear-piercing howl, echoed through the air, and the girls jumped in fright. "What was that?" Monique asked shakily, looking around the forested area. "I-I'm not sure, but I don't like the sound of it" Renia gripped the sides of her flannel shirt tightly, trying to control the tremors trying to take over her body. The howl echoed again, this time getting closer, and the girls stumbled back, trying to proceed closer towards the house. Renia turned getting ready to retreat into the house, when the echo sounded one more time, sending chills up their spines.

"Haha, did you see Seth's face!" a deep baritone voice, exclaimed behind them. The girls tensed, wishing for once to fade into the earthy floor beneath them. "It wasn't even that funny! I didn't even mean to-"their conversation stopped and Renia felt her heart begin to beat faster and she began to perspire.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice whispered huskily into her ear. On instinct the young girl reached back, elbowing the hard flesh in the abdomen. The figure grunted, doubling over in pain, as Renia turned slightly, her figure still tense. What she hit was the solid figure of a male who was twice her size and older than her. He was tan and had short spiky hair, his upper-half naked in the chilling evening air. Still shaking slightly, she took a ragged breath, prepared to attack again if necessary. Her sisters looked on, preparing to put their self-defense classes to work.

"Take it easy lady" he groaned in pain. Renia turned, keeping a close eye on her sisters. "Well pardon me" she snapped, "but when unsuspecting visitors just pop up on me that seems like the logical first thing to do."

The youngest looking one of the group stepped forward, "We apologize" he started, "but we heard from the elders that we had some new neighbors and we just wanted to come welcome you. We're sorry for Paul over here; he didn't mean to startle you" Renia dropped her guard slightly as Paul slowly, but shakily arose to his feet. "Yeah" he grunted, "I didn't mean to startle you".

"It's fine" Renia murmured, "Sorry for snapping at you…and elbowing you in the stomach"

"No worries" he grinned, finally standing up straight. Renia finally looked at her midnight intruders, noticing the similar features of stature. All three had bronze skin that glistened in the moonlight and black hair that was cut short and spiked at the top.

"As addressed before I'm Paul, and this is Jake, Seth, Quil, and Embry" the respective boys waved at the sound of their names, each sporting a wide, tooth-set grin.

"I'm Maalon" said girl piped, "And this is my twin sister Monique and my other sister Renia" Renia grunted, kicking her feet in the gravel and Monique waved respectively.

"Well like we said before, we didn't mean to startle you, and we hope you ladies have a nice night…."


	2. First Day Of School

The next morning, as the sun filtered in through the open windows, the three sisters began to ponder what their new school would be like.

"I hope it's not like the last one" Maalon muttered, "That boy Josh would always annoy us. He was just so, ugh!" she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, as Renia applied her make-up in the bathroom mirror.

"I never liked him" Renia commented, "He was too overzealous" Maalon nodded as she finished lacing up her shoes. "I have no idea who you guys are talking about" Monique said as she entered the bathroom, "but he seems like a jerk."

"Trust us he was…"

"Where's the school again?" Maalon asked from the passenger seat of the truck. It was cruising down the heavily forested highway, the sea of red lights making them stop up ahead. Renia glanced in the rearview at the line of cars behind her, and began tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. "Maalon" Monique said from the backseat, "that maps upside down…" Grinning sheepishly, Maalon turned the map the right way, as Renia inched ahead in line. "You know" she commented, "The GPS has been turned on since we got inside the car. I'm not going to let us get lost." As it said Renia turned left on the next interstate, a mountainous green sign reading: "La Push High School, 5 miles ahead" greeting them. "See we're exactly on the course we should be on"

La Push High school was a towering wooden structure, by the beach, overflowing with kids of every age. They leaned against railings or in the shade of a fern tree, all talking animatedly, as the sisters got out of the car. "So much for not sticking out like a sore thumb" Renia muttered sourly. All eyes were suddenly on them, whispers drifting here and there like wildfire. "Come on guys" Maalon ushered, "we have to get our schedules anyway." The girls walked to the front of the enormous building. "These kids are parting like the Red Sea. What are we the Black Death?" Monique muttered.

"Maalon, Monique, Renia!" The girls turned around, to see the boys from last night walking towards them.

"Oh Jacob, hi" Maalon waved as they got closer. "What are you girls up to?" he asked with the same toothy grin. "We were just about to get our schedules."

"Oh" Jake said in surprise, "You girls go here now?" The girls nodded as they all made their way inside the crowded hallways.

"Yeah" Maalon said, "_we'll be here all the time_" she said. Renia elbowed her in the stomach as they kept walking.

"Because I _love_ me some hound-dogs" Maalon said, glancing at Jacob. He raised his eyebrows in confusion and she wolf-whistled in his direction.

"Oh look" Monique interrupted, "the front office. Maalon come in with me to get the schedules" she all but dragged her sister into the small office, leaving Renia outside with the other boys. "Your sister" Jacob began after a while, "she's quite the flirty one huh?" Renia glanced at him warily, and then shrugged. "She's just…._overfriendly"_

"You guys look!" Maalon said as she ran out of the office, "we have all the same bells together!" she shoved the copied schedules into their faces, and truth be told the papers were exact copies of the ones they boys had memorized from day one at the school.

"Well isn't that handy, now we can spend more time with you girls" Paul said suggestively. Renia blushed scarlet, and turned away from Paul's intensive gaze.

Suddenly the bell for first period rang and all the students began to disperse. "Allows us to accompany you ladies to our first class" Jacob said as he ushered them forward. "Why thank-you" Maalon said.

"First class of the day is Chemistry with Mrs. Lakes" Seth began, reading over their schedule. "But be warned, she's **not **a very nice lady, and she doesn't like it when kids are late to her class"

The group got to the Chemistry lab in record time, and a middle-aged woman in a professional pants suit was standing at the head of the class. She was standing very erect with a tight-lipped grimace, a Chemistry textbook in her hand.

"Boys….and girls" she began, "so good to see you could finally make it to my class. You were two seconds away from being late" just then the sharp peal of the tardy bell rang loud inside the classroom and out in the vacant hallways.

"Sorry Mrs. L" Jake muttered, "but we have three new students in the class and we had to show them the office, so they could get their schedules, doesn't that count for something?" the whole class snickered and Mrs. Lakes glared at the group with menacing eyes.

"No Mr. Black it **doesn't" **she snapped, "now I want you all to take your seats."

"You" she pointed at Maalon, "take a seat next to Mr. Black" Maalon nodded as Jacob led her to the seat next to him towards the back.  
>"You" she pointed at Monique, "go have a seat next to Mr. Call" Monique shrugged and took the empty seat next to Embry in the back.<p>

"And you" she pointed lastly at Renia, "sit down next to Mr. Meraz" Renia glared at the lady then took the seat next to Paul in the back.

"Now if I have to talk to **any** of you for disrupting my class there will be consequences."

"Having Chemistry was always stressful and boring" Jake whispered as Mrs. Lakes lectured at the front of the class, "But now its…fun and exciting, now that I have a pretty new friend sitting next to me." He winked and Maalon giggled nervously, tapping her pen against the desk. "Thanks, its nice having you as a friend as well Jacob"

"Please" he whispered, leaning closer, "call me Jake" his cool breath washed over her face, and she breathed shakily, gripping the sides of her desk….


	3. Recognizing Renia

_Meanwhile in Forks, Washington…._

Jasper's POV:

Alice gasped beside me, dropping the pen and pad from her hand. "Alice" I asked alarmed, "what did you see?" I gripped her shoulders to keep her from falling, her eyes going back and forth, never staying in a certain spot for long.

"In La Push" she muttered breathily, "there are three girls at La Push. They're going to become wolves. Jacob and his friends want to turn them…" she gripped the side of my shirt in alarm and I sat up straighter at this discovery.

"Well what do they look like Alice?" I hurried, scrambling the grab the discarded paper and pen, setting them back on the table. A picture soon formed in front of my eyes of three girls walking through the forest. The one in the middle caught my attention. It couldn't be….

But as I looked closer all the images started coming together. That familiar dark hair, tumbling in waves down her back. And those piercing hazel green eyes. Could it possibly be…?

"Renia…" I breathed


	4. Day At The Beach&Confrontation W Jasper

"Mrs. Lakes was being extra bitchy today" Renia said, as they all enjoyed the nice weather at lunch. Embry nodded, "Yeah, Mrs. Lakes doesn't really like children, she barely even tolerates her husband" Monique laughed quietly at his joke, and he smiled and winked at her in delight.

"So what class is next?" she asked. Her cheeks felt hot at the way Embry looked at her, and she tried desperately to keep her voice steady.

"We all have Free Period next, so I guess we can just chill out here" he laid back in the hot afternoon sun, the heat warming up his face.

"We're having a party this weekend down at the beach and we just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come" Paul asked.

"Sounds pretty cool" Renia said, "Do you need us to bring anything?" Paul chuckled and leaned closer to her across the picnic table, "Just your pretty face doll" he whispered. She blushed prettily and continued to eat her lunch, swallowing down the lump in her throat…

That Saturday afternoon, the girls walked down to the beach in their swimsuits, an ice cooler and beach towels loaded up in the back of the truck. The radio was blasting 'I got a feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas and the girls sung quietly along to it, as they road along the gravely path. Finally they made it to the beach, where tons of kids, some from school were all crowded about. Most were splashing in the water or sunbathing and the girls couldn't decipher the boys from the rest of the kids.

"I don't see them" Maalon complained, craning her neck outside of the car. "Careful, you might hurt something" Renia turned the car off, hopping outside of the truck. Her feet landed with a graceful thump and she went towards the back unloading the things with ease. "You girls need some help" she looked behind her, to see Paul glistening and wet from the salty seawater.

"Bout time you boys decided to show up and help us girls" Maalon commented, as Jake hefted the heavy cooler. "Sorry we looked for you and…" he said as they were walking up the beach, "Oh yes; you were looking for us in the water with those scantily clad girls. Did they help you find us? Did they point us out? Or Better yet, did they post up signs, send out a search party?" Maalon added sarcastically. "Oh yes, they did all of that _and more_" he said suggestively. Renia snorted, "You guys are pigs."

"Aw. Come on, it's all in harmless fun" Paul said, grabbing her around the waist, "we were thinking about you girls the whole time anyway" he placed a light kiss on her forehead, and Renia sighed heavily setting down their beach towels. "As much as I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, I'll let it go for now" she slipped elusively from Paul's grasp, running with speed that amazed even Jacob, towards the water. "Wow" Paul whistled, "Girl's got speed." In seconds she was descending into the water, letting the salty water cover her like a blanket. "Come on guys!" she yelled, "the water's fine" Maalon giggled already kicking off her flip-flops, she too, as well as Monique, had the same speed as their sister, ending up by the water's edge within seconds. "Come on slowpokes!" they yelled as they began splashing in the water.

Snapping out of their reverie the boys rushed toward the glistening water, jumping in with a loud thud. The three girls shrieked with delight, splashing around in frenzy.

Later on when the events of the early afternoon began to wear off, everyone began lazing around on the beach. "So are you girls having a fun time" Paul asked as he snuck up behind Renia. "You better watch it Paul, she just might have to elbow you again…" Embry joked.

"Aw, now she wouldn't do that to me, would you Renia?" she turned to face him, taking off the sunglasses that shaded her earthy tone eyes. "Now why would I ever do that?" she murmured. Paul smiled, leaning in to kiss her flushed cheek. "See, you** love **me" she rolled her eyes, and went back to reading her Cosmopolitan. "Renia" he murmured against her hair, "take a walk with me?" She slowly set down her magazine, and arose from her comfortable spot on the beach towel. "Sure" she whispered. He grinned toothily and grabbed her hand, leading her up the beach. "So how have your first few months at La Push been?" he asked after a while. "Oh I don't know I have all these good friends. But there's this one guy who can be so obnoxious at times. His name's Paul, maybe you know him?" she smiled at him playfully as he pretended to ponder it. "No I don't think I've ever met him. There is another Paul though; I heard he's **really** cute and gorgeous. And he's always so sweet. He's a total angel" she giggled at his 'girly' antics. "Well maybe I should meet this Paul" she commented.

He stopped so suddenly that Renia stumbled, crashing into his hard, chiseled chest. "Wha?" his form was tense, the muscles in his arms working into overtime as he breathed in and out heavily. "Paul, what is it?" he started shaking uncontrollably, unhumanistic growls erupting from his throat. "V-Vampires…" he snarled. "What?" she choked. "Vampires!" she jumped back in fright, a sudden cold chill running up her spine.

"Good to see you recognize a vampire when you see one…." A husky voice said from the cover of the hazy forest. A young man was tall and statuesque, his form muscled and built. His face was angular and set into a grim line, golden irises shining brightly in the setting sun.

"That's her Jasper" a tinkling voice said behind him. She was pointing to Renia with her tiny, lithe fingers. Her golden eyes piercing into hers, same as her accomplice's. Her hair was black as the midnight sky, cropped short and spiking around her shoulders like a halo.

"Could it be" the golden god whispered. His feet were twitching in the soil, hands reaching to touch into the air. "Renia?" he whispered. Said girl's head snapped up as her name was called, her eyes widening in shock.

"I'm sorry….but do I know you…?" she whispered confusedly. "My dear" Jasper started, "my darlin', don't you remember me at all?"

"….Should I?" she asked, stepping back.

"Come on Renia let's go. You don't need to socialize with **these **kinds of people." Paul quickly ushered her away and Jasper felt his heart break slowly. How could she not remember…..?


	5. The Beach Is Romantic

"Paul who was that?" Renia asked quizzically. He all but dragged her through the tangled forest trying to get as far away as possible. "Don't worry about it Nia, their no one you need to talk to or worry about" he growled. She shrunk back in fear, his voice lowering in octaves as he continued to speak. "Can't believe it" he ranted, "can't believe they would even have the Gaul to show their faces here" he started shaking like before, and Renia gripped his hand tighter.

As the beach came back into view, Paul's ragged breath began to get more in order. "Why don't you find your sisters" he muttered, "I have to talk to Jake and Embry about something…" he ran off down the beach, leaving Renia alone. Her thoughts drifted back to the golden god who seemed to know her, but from where…? "There you are" Maalon and Monique appeared from the sandy beaches, "we were looking all over for you, what happened..?" Renia stumbled over her thoughts, not exactly sure as to what had happened….

"Nothing…Nothing happened….Come on guys let's go home…"

_Earlier…_

As Renia and Paul walked away from the beach, Maalon couldn't help but feel happy for her sister. "Having fun so far?" Jake asked behind her. She turned to face him, surprised at the lack of distance between their faces. All she had to do was lean in and… "Oh yeah, I'm having a blast. Thanks for inviting us again" she smiled cheekily, running her fingers through the gooey sand. "It's no problem. And those girls we were hanging with in the water, they mean nothing ok?" she nodded her head. "Yeah I understand, but I mean, why should I care anyway, right?" She failed to notice the way his face fell when she said that, his brown eyes dimming in the afternoon sun. "Yeah, of course… But hey, why don't we take a walk. Monique and Embry seem to be getting along just fine anyway" he nodded in her twin's direction, and as he said, Monique and Embry were hitting it off just fine. She was laughing and giggly, more so than usual, subtly scooting closer to him on the towel. "Yeah I guess your right" Maalon muttered, "A walk seems fun." She grabbed his outstretched hand and rose from the towel, as they started heading along the beach.

"So do they have beaches like this, where you're from?" Jacob asked after a while. "Yeah, my sisters and I used to hang out at the beach all the time. It was my favorite place to go as a kid." She whispered quietly. Afar off, they finally sat down, listening to the soothing crashing of waves against the shore. "When I was younger" he started, "before my mom died, she would always take me to the beach… We would stay there all day, and not come home until it was nighttime. We had so much fun there sometimes." His voice got quieter as his mind transported him back into the past.

"What happened to her? If you don't mind my asking…" Maalon stared at his face gently, seeing the flicker of emotion run across his face.

"She umm…she died of cancer when I was 15. The beach was the last place she asked me to take her….That was two days before she died…" Tears began to well into the chocolate pools that were his eyes, and Maalon, on instinct, reached out to grab him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry" she whimpered, "I'm so, so sorry" she hugged his muscular frame to her small, petite one, running a hand through his short black hair. He let out a broken sob, breaking down against her frame. He hugged her tightly, his frame wracking with sobs. She hugged him, until he was finally out of tears. 

"Feel better?" she said, wiping the last remaining tears from his eyes. He nodded looking into her dark eyes, which sparkled in the moonlight. He leaned in closer, inching slowly towards her awaiting lips. Then, slowly, hesitantly, his lips meet her soft ones. The kiss was slow and gentle, as they embraced under the stars. Grudgingly they broke apart, their breaths mingling together in the heated air. "That was…." Maalon started. Jake smirked, and brought his lips towards hers again, silencing her with a kiss….

_Present…_

"It's happening again" Paul muttered as he began pacing up and down his living room. Jake and Embry lounged on the leather sofa, watching time pass by, as Paul paced his living room over and over again. "What's happening again?" Embry asked in exasperation.

"The Cullen's! Those bloodsuckers are back, and they're coming nearer and nearer to the boundary!" he growled in frustration. "Take it easy Paul before you morph in front of the whole res." Jacob said, getting up to stop Paul from pacing. Paul growled once more, taking deep breaths to calm his ragged breaths. "A-Alright, I have to have a talk with the elders anyway, I'll see you guys later…"

The next morning Paul got up bright and early and called an emergency meeting with the elders outside of the gates of the reservation. "Now what's this all about Paul?" Billy Black, Jacob's father asked. "I've called you all here today" Paul said, running a hand through his hair, "because the Cullen's are getting closer and closer to the border. Of course they would never **cross** the border, but they are still getting closer…"

"Well all we can do for now" Mrs. Clearwater said, "is keep a close eye on them, and make sure they don't try anything." The elders dispersed soon after, and Paul was left to figure what he was going to do about a **certain** Cullen…


	6. Putting Bella Back Into The Equation

As the days continued to pass, events surrounding La Push Beach got even more intense…

"Hey Jake" Maalon said early one morning. Jacob was in the small garage behind his house, his old t-shirt discarded to one side. Sweat trickled down the tan skin of his back, his muscles clenching and unclenching as he worked diligently under the hood of a 1996 Impala.

"Hey" he grunted. "Whatcha working on?" Maalon asked curiously. She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, and he subtly moved away, easing to the other side of the car.

"Jacob" Maalon said hurtfully, "Jacob, what's wrong?" his body tensed as she leaned across the small car, and he sighed setting down his tools.

"Nothing's wrong" he muttered, "just didn't get much sleep" he plopped down on the old ragged couch in the corner, rubbing his hands against his face. "You want to talk about it?" Maalon asked, sitting next to him. He shook his head, beads of sweat perspiring on his forehead. "Jake…" she started again. "Maalon, it's nothing" his voice was harsh and Maalon backed away in fear at the fierce look in his eyes. What happened to the Jacob she used to know? She wasn't sure, she thought as she walked out, but she was **definitely **going to find out…

As the days continued to pass, Maalon began to see less and less of Jacob, and more and more of Bella Swan. The clumsy brunette first showed her face back on the scene two weeks ago, worn out dirt bikes lying in the back of her truck. As days passed on, Maalon was now used to seeing the old, grungy, orange truck, clabbering up the driveway to Jacob's house.

"_I guess he's more than happy to spend time with Bella"_ Maalon thought as she made her way once again to Jacob's garage. Music was playing loudly from the car stereo of the impala and Jacob and Bella were lounging on the couch, empty soda bottles and pizza boxes strewed all over the floor.

"Jacob" Maalon muttered, "We need to talk." He glanced up from the pile of magazines in his lap, his once bright eyes, dimming once he saw who it was. "Oh hey Maalon, look can this wait until later, because-"

"No Jake" Maalon interrupted, "this needs to be settled **now**" her voice, for once was cold and harsh, and it sent chills up Jacob's spine. "Excuse us Bella" Jacob muttered grudgingly as he got up. He followed the young girl outside, a good hearing distance away from the garage.

"You wanted to talk?" he muttered sourly. She narrowed her eyes, "I **cannot **believe you. You don't want to talk to me for a while, I get that. But you **do** not get to ignore me, when I don't even know what I did. What's up with you Jake? Are you on some new kind of medication that I should know of? Do you have schizophrenia? Are you bipolar? Or do you really just not like me?"Her breathing was harsh by the time she was finished, her last statement reverberating through the forest.

"The Cullen's skipped town again, and Bella needs-"a sharp slap pierced the tense silence as Maalon's hand connected with Jacob's reddening cheek. "Don't" she growled fiercely, "Don't you dare try and tell me what Bella needs. Look around Jacob! Bella's dead! She loves a vampire and in some way that makes her already dead! She wants to become a vampire! That makes her dead! So why don't you for just once in your life, get off your knees, do us all a favor and stop begging her! She knows for certain what she wants in the end! So stop pretending you two are going to be together forever! She might love you know, but will she love you for all eternity? You can't love somebody who wants to be dead!" growling unhumanisticly, Jacob pinned her to the nearest tree.

"Let me make this very clear to you" he snapped, "she** will** love me. She might now realize it now, but she **does** love me. And I **will** stand by her. And you might love me, but I can't love you. Not as long as she's in the picture." Maalon felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, Jacob's words penetrating her like a stake to the heart.

"Fine Jacob" she whispered, "I guess this is goodbye…" she harshly pushed him away from her, walking with her head held high, away from him….


	7. PaulVSJake, and Embry Makes A Bet

"What a jerk" Renia exclaimed when Maalon told her what happened. The girls were sitting outside on the back deck, watching as Bella and Jacob rode the dirt bikes around the grass. "Yeah, he doesn't deserve you" Monique said. Maalon just nodded sadly, watching as the two rode around happily together. "Bug-a-boo" Renia said sternly, using the nickname she gave Maalon, "don't let that guy get to you. If he can't see what a great girl you are, then he doesn't deserve you."

All was peaceful and silent, until an ear-piercing scream broke out through the woods.

"JACOB, RUN!" the girls looked on in alarm as Paul began to shake violently, his body crouching lower to the ground. His clothes began to rip, and a black wolf replaced his figure. Jacob growled loudly, now a brown wolf, pouncing at Paul. Bella scurried out of the way, and the girls quickly called her over. "Take her inside" Renia instructed. Monique lead the shaking girl inside, as Maalon and Renia hurried off the back porch. The two morphed into a white wolf and an amber wolf, their paws hitting the mossy ground. _"Paul_" Renia yelled in her mind, "_Back down, now!"_ the black wolf, snarled, grabbing Jacob around the neck with his massive paws. Renia growled and charged towards the fighting wolves, pouncing on Paul's back. She bit his ear, and he howled in pain, trying to shake her off. "_Back down!" _she yelled again. Maalon clawed at Jacob, trying to move the massive wolf. Paul finally managed to get Renia off and he and Jacob continued to fight, taking their confrontation into the forest. Maalon and Renia slowly morphed back into human form, and watched in dismay as the two wolves slowly disappeared.

_Meanwhile…_

Monique led the still shaking girl over to Emily's house, pushing open the screen door. "Now boys" she heard Emily say, "save some for your brothers and sisters" Quil and Embry were wolfing down the food Emily prepared and Monique rolled her eyes.

"You guys are disgusting and greedy" she said, giving an apple to Bella. "No" Embry argued, "We're growing boys" he shoveled another spoonful into his mouth, and Monique grimaced. "Now who do you think would win in a fight? Jacob or Paul?" Embry asked.

"I don't know" Quil said carefully, "Jacob's still young but Paul got a few good knocks in there, until the girls came and broke it up. I'd put my money on Paul" Quil took out a crumpled twenty dollar bill and placed it on the table. "Get ready to put your money where your mouth is, because I'm betting on Jacob" Embry slammed a twenty on the table and grinned in triumph.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves" Monique scolded, "You should be more worried about the well being and health of Paul and Jacob. Not who would win in a fight" she handed the money to its respective owners, and Embry snorted.

"Don't try and act all Ms. High and Mighty. You know you want to bet as much as we do" Monique shook her head at his childish antics, and Embry rolled his eyes. The laughing and bickering of the two said boys was heard coming up the driveway, and Emily set out more food for the boys and girls.

"You could have killed each other!" Maalon said as they entered inside the house.

"But we didn't" Paul commented, his arm wrapped around Jacob.

"Yeah. See? We came out unscathed. Well, except for Paul's ear, thanks to Renia" Jacob said, glancing warily at said girl. She rolled her eyes in distaste and sat down at the big kitchen table.

"We're glad to see you guys are ok" Monique commented, glancing at Embry.

"Yeah" he agreed, "…by the way, who won?"


	8. You Will Remember

"Listen Paul" Renia sighed exasperatedly, "I'm just going out for some fresh air. I'll be back in 10…maybe 5, minutes." Renia slowly walked away, escaping into the hazy forest. _'I don't know what's up with him lately,_' Renia thought, _'But he __**never**__ lets me out of his site'_. She rolled her eyes at the irony of the situation, taking a deep breath of the pine in the air. Continuing to walk, Renia listened to the quiet crunch of leaves beneath her feet.

_I was dressed up in ribbons for you to undress  
>all the shining shimmering things, till there was nothing left<br>And I was once upon a time something worth fighting for  
>until you won me and there was no need to fight anymore-<em>

There was a loud crunch resonating behind her, and Renia turned, her body instantly becoming tense.

"I've finally found you…" Jasper said, slowly walking from the cover of the dark forest. Panicked, Renia instantly began to run, racing through the green trees in front of her, with such speed there was no way he could keep up with her. To her surprise however, the vampire was right beside her, flowing gracefully through the trees like a monkey. "I haven't met anyone who could match my speed like you Renia" he muttered with a wink and a smile. Renia stopped suddenly in the middle of an open field, the wind blowing past her fiercely. For a moment, she felt as if she knew him from somewhere, almost as if from some parallel universe that she couldn't reach to, as if the memories were gone.

"Who are you?" she whispered shakily, "How do you know my name?" an unknown feeling came over her, and she felt as if she could trust this stranger. "Oh! I am sorry, my name is Jasper Cullen, I would have thought you would recognize me" Jasper said sadly. "Remember what exactly?" she turned to come face to face to him, looking into his amber-hazel eyes.

"Us after all" Jasper whispered, "We were married for over 100 year's ma'am" he tipped an imaginary hat to her and smiled graciously. "We had so many fun times together" he said distantly. "I think I would have remembered, trust me" Renia said, unsure about the situation at hand, or the relationship he says they shared. Jasper ran up behind her, sending a cold wind through the air, slowly removing the hair from her neck and shoulder. He slowly brushed his cool lips against her skin, and she shivered, from the cool or not, she wasn't sure. "So you have forgotten everything..? The way I used to make you feel when I held you and kissed you with such passion and love? I can still taste it. Can't you..?" he whispered huskily.

Renia began to feel different, like her feelings had changed from fear to love. Almost as if she was feeling what he was feeling…

"How could you forget the feel of my lips against yours?" Renia slowly turned around to face Jasper, his golden brown eyes slowly closing, as he pulled her closer. "Let me gladly refresh your memory." He leaned in closer, and Renia panicked. "NO!" Renia pushed Jasper into a tree, resulting in a large crash. The tree began to fall and Renia moved out of the way. "I am sorry, I am so, so sorry, I really am. I have to get going but I really hope we can be friends" she said hurriedly. "Wait!" Jasper yelled, slowly coming out of the tree. "I looked and waited for you for many years, but I couldn't find you. Then Alice came into my life, of course she saw me coming, but she will never be you" he took hold of her shoulders, "I love Alice, I do, but the one person that I have never stopped thinking or dreaming about is you… I have always loved you more than a human or vampire…" Renia relaxed her shoulders against his touch as he spoke, "I never knew what love was until I met you." Jasper said happily, trying not to cry tears of remorse. "If we were together, I would have remembered you and our life. I'm sorry to say this but I don't" Renia said sadly, wishing for his sake and maybe hers that she could remember. But there was **no** way to reach memories that were already so far gone… "You will remember me in time darlin'" he drawled, "you'll remember all the feelings…everything" Jasper slowly took her hand and kissed it gently. "But until then, farewell my love" and like that….he was gone….


	9. Revelations, Kissing, and Interruptions

"YEAH!" Monique awoke from her stupor outside on the porch, awakened by a loud shout of joy coming from inside. She glowered in distaste as she rose up from the hammock she was comfortably resting on. She walked inside the parlor of the home belonging to Sam and Emily, listening closely to the familiar sounds of a video game. Jacob, Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Sam were all in the back room playing Halo on the Xbox. "Hey meatheads" she snapped, "could you try and keep it down in here. I'm trying to relax like a normal person" Embry set down his controller and turned to look at Monique. "Well maybe if you pulled whatever has crawled in your jeans and died out, you wouldn't be so grouchy" a chorus of "oooh's" and "ahhh's" resonated through the room and Monique growled. "Whatever" she turned on her heel and silently left the house, Embry's last comment going straight through her heart. _"Why does he have to be so mean sometimes…?"_ she thought sadly. A single warm tear trekked down her face, and she rushed to wipe it away with her sleeve. Maybe he was right… She plopped on the front porch of her house, looking out into the distance. Was she really a stick in the mud? She sighed and put her head in her hands, another warm tear trekking down her face.

"Mo?" a voice whispered gently beside her. She sniffled, raising her head. A blurry Embry stood in front of her, hands stuffed casually in his pockets. She quickly wiped the salty tears away, and mused her hair. "What?" she murmured. Embry felt a pang in his heart at the tears she wiped away. He was the cause of that…. "I" he swallowed the lump forming in his throat, "I just wanted to come and apologize. I was totally out of line. And it's been a really bad week for me. That was still no excuse to snap at you." He sat down next to her lithe form, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm really sorry Mo. There's just something about you, the makes me act…different. You're the only one who makes my blood boil and cool at the same time" he admitted. She turned her deep brown eyes to him and he felt his heart melt. "I thought you didn't like me, since you're always so mean to me." She whispered. He titled her chin to face him and locked eyes with her, "I could never not like you. That would be the hardest thing you asked me to do" he leaned his forehead against hers, his cool breath washing over her face. She blushed prettily, and Embry suddenly had the urge to kiss her…. He leaned his frame closer, his lips getting tantalizingly close to hers. She closed the last few spaces between them, fusing her lips to his soft ones. The kiss was smooth and urging as she wrapped her hands around his neck. The shock wore off and Embry was soon kissing back, with a renewed fervor.

"Uhh…you guys?" the couple broke apart to see Maalon and Renia standing there, their gazes questioning. They were carrying shopping bags and Renia giggled at the awkward position she caught her sister in. "We'll just leave you guys to it. Come on Maalon" she dragged her reluctant sister away and the air was filled with an awkward silence.

"_Why do my sisters always have to come in at the wrong time?"_ Monique thought later on as she lay in the hammock. This time she wasn't alone. She was with Embry. And that gave her renewed hope that she wouldn't have to be alone again….


	10. Meeting The Older Sister

"_Ding-Dong!" _the chime of the doorbell resonated through the large house and Renia rose from the couch, trudging to answer the door. As the door swung open Renia gave a cry of joy, and tackled the person on the other side.

"Roy!" she cried happily. Said girl chuckled and hugged her younger sister, struggling to get into a sitting position. "Nia, you have to let go. At least let me get my bags" she said amusedly, gesturing to the multitude of bags sitting by the curve. Renia reluctantly let go and brushed off her jeans as she rose from the ground. "Here let us help" she murmured, grabbing the one nearest to her. She hefted the load in side and set it down in the hallway with a silent thud. "Maalon! Monique! We have company!" she yelled to the second floor. The twin girls popped their heads from opposing sides of the hallway, looking at their sister quizzically. They soon caught sight of Roy and the two girls squealed with joy, fighting to get down the stairs.

"ROY!" They each latched on to an arm and squeezed, and Roy chuckled nervously. "Okay girls…" she said, trying to shrug them off, "Roy needs room to breathe…" Renia went outside to get the rest of the bags, hauling them inside the spacious house. Roy was still struggling with the twins when she got back and Renia laughed lightly. "A little help here" Roy said exasperatedly. Renia cocked her head to the side, and Roy glared at her pointedly. "Since you said please" she unlatched both girls from her sister and Maalon pouted.

Later, once Roy was unpacked, the girls sat around on the back deck. "So what are you doing here? I thought you didn't go on break until next week?" Monique questioned. Roy took a sip of her ice tea, "I took my exams early so I could some see you guys. Dad won't be home for a few months and I need to make sure you guys are behaving. No sex, no drinking, no drugs. Stuff like that." She shrugged and the three girls nodded understandingly. "So what goes on in the life of my younger sisters?" the girls looked at each other knowingly, and finally Renia gave an unceremonious shrug. "Oh don't give me that" Roy started, "something's going on… and I'm going to figure out what."

"Maalon! Monique! Renia!" Paul, Seth, Quil, and Embry, rounded the back of the house, and hopped on the back deck.

"Don't you guys ever hang out at your own house?" Renia said. "Of course" Paul said, grabbing a tortilla chip from the bowl, "but we love hanging with you guys so much better." She rolled her eyes as he took a seat next to her.

Roy cleared her throat from the lawn chair, "Girls don't be rude" she reprimanded, "introduce me to your little friends."

"Roy" Maalon started, "these are some of the guys from the reservation. They go to school with us. This is Paul, Seth, Quil, and Embry" she pointed to each respective boy.

"Well hi" Roy introduced herself, "I'm Roy, the girls older, more fabulous, wonderful sister" the girls groaned as Roy put on the charm.

"She's also the one with the conceited, big-head" Renia muttered. Maalon and Monique snickered. "Down with the bloody-big head!" they cried in unison. Roy glared at them, and reclined back in the lawn chair.

As her sisters and the boys talked and chatted about everything, Roy just sat back in awe at how much her sisters had matured. _Soon they won't need me at all…_


	11. Lingering Kisses, And Buried Memories

The days seemed to draw closer and closer to Bella and Edward's wedding. _"Paul's still trying to keep me away from Jasper, but it's getting harder and harder to stay away" _Renia thought, frustrated. "Renia do you want to hang out this weekend, maybe catch a movie?" Paul was saying was driving the car on the way back from the mall. "Hmm…Well Paul we already hung out like about a week ago and we saw each other last night. So right now I kind of want some time for myself, you know?" she turned to look at him and his eyes were concentrated on the road. They finally made it back to reservation and Paul pulled into Renia's driveway. Before she could even put her hand on the door handle, Paul was already holding the door open, and Renia sighed. "Thank you Paul" she muttered, "I'll see you later."

Not even waiting for a response, Renia ran as fast as she could, trying to shake off the dreadful feeling that was running through her system. She slowed to a brisk walk, stopping by the beautiful lake a little ways away from their house. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon, splashing colors of red, orange, and pink on the crystal water. The wind blew a cool breeze against her skin, and the air was warm and subtle, the perfect scenery…

"It's nice to see you again ma'am" a familiar voice spoke behind her. Renia rose into a standing position and turned to be face to face with Jasper. The golden god smirked, and gestured to the grassy hill behind her, "may I join you?" he questioned. She nodded quietly and he took a seat beside her. She kicked off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet daintily in the cool water.

"You know he can't make you happy like I can" Jasper said after awhile. There was a hint of sadness in his voice, and Renia couldn't bring herself to look at him. He tried to meet her gaze but she refused, and he slowly moved closer to her petite frame. Tremors racked her body as his cold breath once again washed over her face. He brushed cool lips against the juncture where throat met collarbone and Renia breathed in and out shakily. "I don't even think he would try to do this or even ask you this." He placed his hand on her warming cheek, slowly turning her face towards his. Renia could feel all the blood rushing to her face, as she met his golden brown eyes. They seemed to glow in the dimming light of the sunset, the rays bouncing off his golden orbs. "Would you mind going with me to dinner Renia?" her named rolled off his tongue like the finest silk and she felt cherished. "I" she choked. "Please, just let me show you what it's like to feel and touch me again. I promise you won't regret it" he placed her hand over his once beating her, and a sudden feeling came over her. Her mind rummaged around, trying to grasp the memories. Trying to figure why she felt as if she knew him from somewhere….

"O-Ok….Fine" Renia said, her voice laced with uncertainty. Jasper smiled at her answer and slowly leaned in towards her inviting lips. The kiss was gentle, slow and rough, and Renia couldn't help but feel special. She leaned into the kiss and after a moment they broke away.

"I haven't kissed you in so long" he murmured, "I'm afraid I forgot how it felt. But I should tell you that my dreams give you no justice" he stroked her cheek, and Renia felt strange.

"_You look beautiful as ever" he murmured against her neck. "Jas" she giggled, running her hands through his blonde hair, "you make me blush." He smiled cooly, and leaned in to kiss her once more._

She gasped at the ever clear memory in her head. Jasper looked at her in shock, as she touched a spot on her neck.

"Y-You kissed me there once…" she whispered. "I was in a long dress and we were…." She closed her eyes as the blood began to pound in her eardrums. She closed her eyes, the memory flickering behind her eyelids.

"I-I'm sorry Jasper. But I have to get going" she rose up on shaky feet and bolted through the trees to her home.

As she lay in bed later that night Renia couldn't help but to replay that memory over and over again in her mind….


	12. Wedding Invitations

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of: Bella Marie Sawn and Edward Mason_

_This event shall take place of Sunday on the sixth month, the twelfth day of the month._

_Pre Party shall promptly begin at 9:30_

_Wedding shall take place at 10:30_

_Reception shall be held at 12:30-6:30_

_Wedding shall be held at St .Bethel Church in Forks, Washington_

_Reception shall be held at the Cullen House in Forks, Washington_

_We hope you can attend…_

Jacob felt his blood begin to boil as he clutched the invitation in his fist. That was supposed to be **his **wedding to Bella! He growled angrily and threw the invitation to the floor. He had to have a talk with Bella….

Quickly, Jake grabbed his old motorcycle and a helmet, revving off towards Forks, Washington. He paid no attention to the sad eyes that watched him leave however…. This morning Maalon and her sisters had gotten the same invite, which now lay on the table, as Maalon watched with pained eyes as Jacob drove off out of the res. Slowly, she dragged her feet outside, crouching down to pick up his crumpled invite. Smoothing it out on her jean covered leg; Maalon placed it safely in her back pocket until she could catch Jacob in a good mood. "_Until then"_ she thought, _"I'll wait patiently… We need to talk about some things that happened between us_" she grimaced and trudged back inside the house, trying to find ways to busy herself. Renia had rushed out of the house this morning, saying that she was headed to the mall and Monique and Embry were down at the beach cliff diving. "I guess I could go for a walk" Maalon muttered to herself. She hopped off the stairs to back porch, walking leisurely down the mossy trail that curved around their house.

"Maalon!" she turned around to see Seth Clearwater running towards her, a goofy grin planted on his face. "Oh, hi Seth" she said distantly. He caught up fairly easy, and walked in tow with her down the path. "So" he started, "Edward and Bella are getting married." He pulled in the invitation from his shirt pocket and skimmed through it briefly. "Yep" Maalon said. An awkward silence filled the air and Maalon fiddled with the end of her t-shirt. "I was uhh… wondering, if you could accompany me to the wedding. You know, as a date…?" Seth scratched the back of his head nervously, and glanced at Maalon out of the corner of his eyes. "Seth…" she whispered, "…I would love to be your date to the wedding." The young boy looked up in shock, "really?" he choked out. "Yeah" she nodded, "it'll be fun" he smiled gleefully, almost like a kid in a candy store. "Cool" he cleared his throat and tired to make his voice sound deeper, "so I'll pick you up at 8:30?" he subtly puffed out his chest, and Maalon giggled. "Bye Seth" she kissed him on the cheek and walked off towards the abandoned beach. _"Maybe moving on isn't such a bad idea after all"_ she thought pleasantly to herself….


	13. Dress Shopping & Dangerous Encounters

"You better not be using that boy for your own fair game Maalon, he doesn't deserve that" Renia said as the four sisters sat sprawled out in the living room. "I'm not trust me. Seth's a nice guy and I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Renia's right though" Roy said calmly, "If you still have feelings for this Jake fellow you need to tell Seth before his heart can get broken." It was two days before the wedding was set to take place and Maalon hadn't seen more of Jacob since he left La Push yesterday afternoon.

"Well" Renia said, getting up to stretch, "we need to head to the mall. Find some dresses for the wedding and all that good stuff" she grabbed her keys and her wallet from off the table. "Weren't you just at the mall yesterday?" Monique questioned. Renia started the car and drove off down the road, "yeah. I had some things to take care of…" she trailed off and Roy looked at her weirdly.

They finally made it to the mall, and Renia parked and hopped out of the car.

"What do you think of this one?" Maalon pulled a peach colored dress of the rack, and Renia wrinkled her nose in distaste. "It'll clash with your skin tone" she murmured, leafing through the dresses. Her fingers brushed past a bare pink material, and she picked it up examining it. "Try this one on" she said, handing it Maalon.

She came out and her sisters gasped in amazement. It was a bare pink color and it hugged her hourglass figure perfectly. The material was runched and stopped a little above her knees. "It's perfect!" Roy exclaimed getting up to look at her. Monique nodded, and Maalon decided that was the one she wanted to buy.

Monique picked out her dress next and decided on a simple dark blue gladiator dress that touched the floor and wrapped around her right shoulder. It was form fitting as well and hugged her waist perfectly.

Roy was next, picking out a short, light pink chiffon dress. It was strapless showing off her bare shoulders with a heart shaped neckline, which dipped down to show a subtle hint of cleavage.

"Ok Renia" Roy said after paying for her dress, "it's your turn" her, Monique, and Maalon instantly began leafing through dresses, discarding ones that they didn't like into another rack. "Found one!" Monique said triumphantly. She pulled out a short cream colored strapless dress, which fell to mid-thigh. The neckline was heart-shaped as well and the skirt was layered with chiffon and transparent material. "It's perfect" Renia breathed. She purchased her items and the girls left the store with bags on each arm. "I'm starving" Roy complained as they dumped their bags in the car. "There's a small diner we passed a little ways away, we can stop there" Maalon suggested. "Sounds good. But hey, I have to stop by the book store and pick up a book for English class, I'll catch up with you guys in a minute" Renia said. She pocketed her car keys and left in the opposite direction in which her sisters were going.

There was a small bookstore in the shopping center of the mall, and Renia entered hurriedly before it could close. After picking up a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ Renia went back outside with her purchase. The streets were beginning to get darker, and Renia looked around nervously. She fished out her cell phone and called Maalon's cell phone, her heart sinking when it went straight to voicemail. She tried Monique and Roy's cell phones but again it just went straight to voicemail. "The diner isn't that far" she assured herself as she began walking, "I'll be there quick fast and in a hurry."

Bouts of drunken laughter erupted behind her and Renia felt her heart begin to beat faster. "Just stay calm Renia" she whispered, "If you ignore them, they'll go away..." Her walking sped up as she tried to distance herself, and their laughter grew even louder.

"Hey sweetheart!" a voice shouted behind her. Renia tensed and began to walk even faster. "Where ya going honey? We won't bite. Much" Renia heard the blood pounding in her ears as adrenaline took over, and her brisk walk turned into a run. The diner seemed farther and farther away now and Renia struggled to catch her breath in the hot summer air.

Suddenly one of the drunken guys appeared in front of her and Renia knew she wasn't up against any ordinary guys….

These were vampires….


	14. Wounds Which Heal Of Their Own Accord

Renia looked fearfully into the blood red eyes of a vampire and felt her heart plummet to the ground. _"That's impossible_" she thought… the vampire in front of her smiled toothily and Renia had to swallow the vile that began to rise in her throat.

"My god don't you smell delectable" he purred, circling around her. "Smells good enough to eat" his head dipped down to her neck, leaving a trail of cool saliva where he licked. Goosebumps jumped to the surface of her skin, and Renia felt her stomach begin to do flip-flops.

"You can't hurt me" she whispered shakily, scooting away from the man's form. He snatched her roughly by the arm and Renia shouted in pain, a sickening crack coming from her shoulder. "I beg to differ doll" the guy growled darkly in her ear. She sank to the ground clutching her arm in pain, a bruise already starting to form on her tan skin. "Give up already doll?" one of them whispered sickeningly.

Car tires screeched on the dark pavement as a black Mercedes stopped in front of the men. Jasper hopped out of the driver's seat his eyes dark with anger. "Get away from her" he growled angrily.

"Come on man" the first one said amusedly, "we can call share. There's enough for-"he didn't get to finish that sentence as his back hit the brick wall. "Get in the car darlin', I don't want you to see this" Jasper murmured. Renia rushed hurriedly to open the car door, watching with fear and amazement as Jasper swiveled to face the other three, cowering men. "H-Hey man…just take it easy" Renia heard one of them whisper. Jasper growled menacingly, his fists clenching and unclenching with pent up anger. "Don't you tell me to take it easy. Is this how you get your sick kicks? By torturing innocent, young girls?" his voice raised octaves in volume as he all but shouted at the man. "Now let me tell you what you're going to do" Jasper barked, "you're going to get your friends, and run as far away as possible and if I **ever** see your face around these streets again, you'll rue the day you were born" the guys eyes widened in fear and he scrambled to pick up his now unconscious friend, running away quickly through the dark alley.

Jasper tried to get his breathing under control, as he thought of what those guys could have done to her. _They could have hurt his precious one…_ He turned slowly to face the car, watching the fear play across Renia's face through the car windshield. His eyes softened and he walked, placing himself in the driver's seat. "Renia" he began. Said girl whimpered and cowered to the furthest side of the car and Jasper felt a pang run through his still heart. "Renia… Did they hurt you in anyway?" he asked cautiously. Slowly Renia raised the sleeve of her plaid shirt and showed him the big yellowish-color bruise with splotches of red, blue, and purple spotting it. Jasper felt anger course through him again, but took great care as he gently touched the spot on her arm. She whimpered in pain and Jasper drew his hand back quickly. "I'm sorry sweetie" he said, his voice laced with pain.

His worst nightmare was coming true… His precious one was hurt. _"I'm so sorry, sweetie" _he thought as he drove out of the parking lot, _"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm so sorry for everything…."_ He unconsciously looked down at his wedding band from his marriage to Alice. Swallowing back the lump in his throat Jasper felt waves of remorse wash over him. _"I love Alice"_ he thought, _"But she can never replace my first love…"_

Pulling up to the Cullen house, Jasper rushed to help Renia out of the car, being gentle in the way her carried her. "Jasper where are we?" she asked quizzically. "We're home darlin'" he murmured, opening the front door. "Carlisle" Jasper's deep, baritone voice rang through the house as he set Renia down on the living room couch. The blonde doctor appeared silently from the kitchen entryway, "Yes, what is it Jasper?"

"Renia…she's hurt" he gestured to the girl sitting on the couch, and Carlisle gilded over gracefully. "Well let's take a look" he murmured professionally. Again, Renia lifted up the sleeve to her shirt, and to Jasper's surprise, the once big bruise was now starting to fade, little by little, as her skin started to change back to its normal hue. "That bruise was big as the state of Texas a minute ago…" Jasper murmured. Renia looked at him with hazy eyes as the last of the bruise faded away. "I should get going" she whispered distantly, "thanks for all your help Jasper…" she got up, getting ready to leave, when Jasper stopped her. "Wait" he called, "we need to talk…." Renia nodded hesitantly and followed Jasper out through the front door.

"What happened in there Renia? I need to know…" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It was nothing Jasper….It was just a little bruise, it's barely noticeable anyway."

"Why are you hiding this from me?" he roared. Renia's face flushed scarlet and she squared her shoulders in defiance. "Why does it matter to you? Why do you care so much!" she yelled.

"Because I've been searching and waiting for you for over 100 years! Don't you get it? I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Renia felt the air woosh out of her as his sentence echoed through the air…

He _still_ loved her…?


	15. Monique's Past Lover

The day of Edward and Bella's wedding was finally here! But instead of the bride being filled with gloom and nervousness, it was one of the guests… Monique paced the floor of her bedroom, habitually looking at the clock. The hours seemed to tick by from the time she got up at 2:10 this morning, until the present time which read 9:00… _"I can't shake it!_" she thought frustrated. Feelings of unease and nostalgia crashed unto her like a tidal waved, churning her stomach upside down. _"Maybe I should go for a walk…clear my head a little_"

The green cover of leaves surrounded Monique as she wandered aimlessly through the forest. Her heart beat began to decrease as the frustration finally left her. And yet she **still** couldn't shake that feeling of unease.Something was going to happen today… Something bad…

"Look at you" a voice chuckled from behind, "all grown up…" the young girl turned quickly to see a man. He was tall and built, with long black dreadlocks and piercing red eyes. "You would think you would recognize moi" he said, his voice heavily ladled with a French accent.

"Who are you?" Monique snapped, immediately taking a defensive stance. The man again chuckled without humor, sending waves of sickness coursing through Monique. "I am Laurent, your past love Mon Cherri..." he grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on it. His cold touch made Monique want to blanch, so she retracted her hand back quickly, as if she had been burned.

"Past Lover?" she screeched, "what are you talking about, I don't even know you?" she backed away, her worn converse leaving tracks in the muddy ground. "But in time you will" he murmured, "until then me amore, this is farewell…." And just like that Laurent was gone, and the feelings of uneasiness increased tenfold. What if he tried to hurt her sisters or worse…Embry…?

Her knees collapsed beneath her and Monique heaved to get air into her lungs. Her body started shaking with this new fear, and she soon emptied the contents of her stomach. Afterwards she laid her head against the cool wood of the tree behind her, unconsciously rubbing her hands against the denim material of her jeans.

She knew **something** was going to happen today…

She just didn't know how bad it would get….


	16. LaurentVSEmbry&Monique

Eventually the morning rolled around to 9:30 and the three sisters filed into the magnificent white tent where the pre-party was being held. The couple to be married was no where around, and Monique kept glancing over her shoulder, always wondering if that man…that Laurent…could still be lurking around.

"Mo, you alright?" she jumped at the sound of a voice behind her and turned to stare into the quizzical face of her sister Renia. Said girl was holding a glass of punch out to her, its red contents dangerously close to spilling out. "Whoa Mo, take it easy. I'm wearing white you know" she handed the girl the cup and Monique received it with shaking hands. "You alright?" Renia asked with concern, "you don't look so good" she touched a hand to her sisters forehead her brow scrunching in confusion. "Hmmm…you don't seem to have a fever. Keep drinking the punch, okay? I'll come check on you later." Monique nodded, trying desperately to swallow the lump clogging her throat. She needed to sit down….

Collapsing in one of the decorative hardwood chairs, Monique continued to sip her punch slowly, until everyone filed out at 10:30 to the back of St. Bethel's Church. The scenery was breathtaking with white lilies and roses scattered on the ground as a pathway and covering the archway where the guests entered and where the priest stood with his bible. Edward stood at the end of the aisle with a permanent grin etched onto his face, handsomely dressed in the traditional black and white tux and shoes. His best men were dressed in the same attire as well, and Bella's bridesmaids were dressed in simple white sundresses in the hot summer air.

Soon the pianist began to play The Wedding March and the entire guest party stood, looking towards the main entryway. Bella looked stunning in an all white knee length dress, a bouquet of white roses clutched in her hand, and a crown of white daises perched in her hair. She smiled shyly as her father; Charlie Swan walked her down the aisle, a slight grimace on his face. Her maid of honor Alice walked in front of her, behind the flower girl, Bella's cousin Mackenzie. Murmurs swept through the crowd at how breathtaking Bella looked, as she slowly, but finally made it to the end of the aisle.

Monique couldn't tell you much of what happened that day, her mind screaming that this Laurent person might still be out there. She tuned back in when the priest said "Speak now or forever hold your peace" there was a beat of comfortable silence, when suddenly a glass window of the church, crashed, glass shards landing all over the grass. Laurent jumped through the broken window, sporting a smug grimace, his feet crunching beneath the colorful glass shards. "I told you before me amore" he said addressing Monique, "that we would meet again." Monique sucked in a breath and clenched the fabric of the dark blue dress. Her sisters looked alarmed, rising quickly to stand in front of their sister. "We won't let you hurt her!" her twin, Maalon shouted. Renia and Roy nodded, blocking Monique out of Laurent's view. Embry jumped from his seat in the back pew, his growls echoing through the open space at the back of the church. "You have A LOT of nerve coming here!" he barked. The muscles in his biceps and shoulders contracted as he clenched and unclenched his fist, the veins and tendons bulging dangerously from under the loose dress shirt.

"I'll be taking Monique and be on my way" Laurent said smoothly, stepping forward. Her sisters huddled in closer and all Monique could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and the shouts of everyone around her, as the Cullen family cleared everyone out and away from the scene. Embry roared and growled and Monique felt her heart beat faster, ready to beat out of her chest.

"You won't be taking **anyone! Especially** **not her!" **Laurent's face changed from cool and collected to dark and menacing as he bared his teeth at the boy who dared to step in between him. Embry bared his teeth as well and the two began circling each other ferociously.

"I said **I'll be taking Monique and be on my way. No questions asked. That doesn't require you to respond! Now MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!**" Laurent shoved the teen werewolf in the archway, causing it to crash and fall with a loud boom. More flowers were scattered and picked up in the wind as Laurent suddenly had him by the throat. Embry struggled to get free, clawing the vampire with his hands, but to no avail.

"Stop it!" Monique cried brokenly, "you're killing him!" Laurent smirked and grabbed the boy tighter and Embry began to struggle even more. His chest was heaving as he tried to gulp in air, and Monique watched on desperately. She couldn't allow it to happen. Not to Embry…Not to anyone… Growling unhumanisticly, Monique felt herself began to morph into her wolf form, the expensive dress left in a heap of shreds on the ground. She pounced suddenly on Laurent, knocking him to the ground. Embry was thrown to the side, crashing into the brick structure of the building. He groaned in pain and suddenly blacked out, which made Monique even more enraged. She howled in abandoned animal instinct, clawing swiftly at the vampire. He struggled to fight her off, but was no match against the gigantic werewolf…

Everything past that seemed to be a blur. She could distinctly remember all the anger suddenly vanishing, instead replacing itself with remorse. She could smell the charcoaled remains of Laurent and his clothes, as the Cullen's burned what was left of him. The stickness of his crimson blood was on her hands and Monique felt sick.

And to top it off…Embry was hurt… And she wasn't sure if he was going to make it through the night….

"_It's all my fault"_ she thought brokenly as she watched his body being loaded into the ambulance, "_I'm sorry Embry…for everything…"_


	17. For The Nights I Can't Remember

Renia watched with a tired look on her face as the happy couple danced for the first time on the dance floor. Embry's mom, Mrs. Call had promised to keep the girls posted and after taking Monique back to the house; Renia reluctantly attended the reception at the Cullen's house.

"Are you having fun darlin'?" A familiar voice drawled behind her. Renia turned to see Jasper standing beside her in the shadows of the spacious house, a worried look etched on his face. Ever since the incident yesterday, Renia had surprisingly gone **out** of her way to avoid Jasper. _"Some things in my life have to be kept secret"_ at least that's what she convinced herself. But it was becoming harder and harder to follow that chant. Did some things need to be kept secret? _"We were supposedly married after all, so doesn't that mean he already knows these things?"_ she glanced up at Jasper from the corner of her eyes, his golden orbs now focused on the newlywed couple. "I meant everything I said yesterday darlin'" he murmured quietly after a while. The familiar sense of ease washed over her and Jasper grinned down at her crookedly. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he tipped an imaginary hat to her, holding out his hand expectantly. With hesitation, she placed her small hand in his and he slowly led her to the dance floor. She instantly felt dwarfed compared to his 6"3 stature, as he wrapped one hand around her waist and held her other hand gingerly.

They swayed to the gentle beat of the music, and Renia could distinctly distinguish the song as _"For the nights I can't remember"_ by the Canadian band Hedley.

_I see it in the way you would do  
>When no one else could ever get through<br>Holding back till I come around  
>Time and time again you wait for me to come in<br>And did you really look my way?  
>Cause no one could've seen this coming<br>I would never let you down  
>If I was running backwards in full time<em>

Jasper quietly sung the lyrics as they, as well as the other couples danced across the dance floor. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Renia shivered as his cool breath washed over her, and she tried to regain her breathing. "You give me a whiplash" he heard her whispered quietly. He chuckled, and the sound was rich, deep, and hearty.

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
>Over and over tonight<em>

In the back of her subconscious she knew it was a bad idea once she inhaled the scent of his cologne and the smell that was him naturally. "_Cinnamon and Mint Leaves" _she thought happily, as he hugged her tighter. "Come with me" he whispered. Grabbing her around the waist, Jasper discreetly left the party through the back entrance of the house. The cool night air enveloped them in a blanket, and Renia slightly shivered. Jasper noticed and shrugged off his suit jacket, draping it around her arms. "Don't want you getting sick, cause' of the cold" he drawled. Renia could only nod, and wonder, just how he had managed to weasel into her well-guarded life so quickly. _"All the walls I put up…They were to keep people out, and for what? For them to be smashed by a gentle, kind-hearted Southern Vampire whose in love with me…"_ she leaned against the brick wall behind her, the cold touch soothing her otherwise heated flesh.

_And I do wanna love you  
>If you see me running back<br>And I do wanna try  
>Because if falling for you girl is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time<em>

A sudden presence loomed over her and Renia cracked one eye open lazily. Jasper had her pinned to the wall, keeping most of his body weight off, both hands enclosed on either side of her head. "You look beautiful tonight…" he complimented. Scarlett rose to her tan cheeks and she turned her head away to hide the evident blush. He gently grabbed her chin with his calloused hand and made her face him, his golden eyes boring into her familiar hazel green ones. "I haven't seen those eyes in ages" he whispered, running his thumb across her cheekbone.

Renia didn't feel uncomfortable by the closeness…. She felt….relaxed…

_Her giggles erupted through the forest air as she tried her hardest to get away from Jasper. "I'm gonna catch up to you darlin!" she heard him yelling in the background. She quickly found a hiding spot behind the brick wall of Jasper's storage house and stifled her giggles. She could hear his footsteps coming closer, and her heart began to beat with excitement. "Aha!" he exclaimed rounding to corner. In an instant he had her pinned against the wall and Renia giggled. "Yes, you've caught me. Now what are you going to do with me?" she asked. Jasper pretended to think, "oh I don't know…" he trailed off, and leaned in to peck her lips lightly. Renia smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Finally they broke apart and Jasper reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and stroke her cheekbone._

"_You have the prettiest eyes in all of Texas Renia" he stated seriously. "I've never seen eyes like yours and I don't think I ever will…."_

The flashback faded in a mix of colors and emotions and the fading notes of _"For the nights I can't remember_"rendered back into her subconscious. "What is it?" Jasper questioned, "what's wrong?" he peered into her questioning eyes as the gears began to churn in her head.

"It's nothing…" she replied breathily, leaning her head against the wall.

"I wanted to know" Jasper said distantly, "If you wanted to go to dinner with me after school tomorrow?" Renia ran this idea through her mind, thinking off all the possible outcomes. That feeling of trust and want washed over her again, Renia nodded slowly. "Dinner sounds nice Jas" she replied, not even thinking of what she just said.

Jasper pleasantly smiled at finally being able to take her out and then his brow furrowed at her response, "Wait" he muttered, "What'd you just call me?" Renia looked at him quizzically raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"…Jasper?" she hesitated. Said blonde shook his head, his curls bouncing to and fro with the movement, "No" he whispered, "You called me Jas…." He pressed her frame closer to the wall, "You haven't called me Jas since the day we were separated from each other…. That was over one hundred years ago…."


	18. Shocking PreWedding Secrets, No Emotion

_Meanwhile Inside the Reception Party_

Maalon was chatting idly with Seth over the newest gossip happening on the res. The newlywed couple had just finished dancing for the first time as a married couple, and everyone was having a good time…. That was until….

"STOP! STOP ALL THIS!"everyone in the party looked towards the foyer of the Cullen House. There Jacob Black stood in a white button down, a black tie hanging loosely around his neck, black slacks, and black converse. He stumbled down the steps that lead to the living room, getting disgusted looks from everyone at the party.

"Bella" he muttered desperately. Said girl looked worriedly at her former best friend, wiggling out of her new husbands grip.

"Jake" she started, "maybe we should take this outside…." The boy shook his head. "No, this needs to be settled in front of everybody" he slurred drunkenly, gesturing to the on looking crowd. "You can't marry him Bells" Jacob said, pointing a finger at Edward, "You still love me" Maalon distinctly heard someone snort in distaste behind her, and her heart sank.

"Jake it's too late" Bella said firmly, "I already married Edward. I told you before I love him."

Jake chuckled without humor, sending chills through Maalon, "you weren't loving him last night then… Because you slept with me..."

The whole room fell silent and looked at Bella with disbelief. Her cheeks flamed scarlet, and Jacob smirked with some sick triumph.

Edward was about to step in and handle it, when Maalon grabbed Jacob by the wrist. "I apologize for his rude behavior" she muttered, "He's had a little bit too much to drink tonight, so If you'll excuse us" she quickly dragged Jacob out through the front door. Once they were on the lawn, she heard Jacob give a humorless chuckle.

"Have you lost your mind?" she growled, turning to face him, "what were you trying to accomplish in there? By embarrassing Bella in front of her family, friends, and guest did you think she would take you back? This is her wedding day! And you're out here acting like a child! You're drinking, not coming home, going off on everybody you see fit to! One day people are going to get tired of your shit and give up on you. Then who will you have? Bella? No not Bella. Billy? No not Billy. Did you know that when you left Billy had a heart attack and had to be taken to the hospital? He's fine, no thanks to you. Or that Emily's pregnant and is planning a baby shower. Sam's ecstatic, not that you care. Nobody else matters in Jacob's world, besides Jacob. Did you know that Bella loves Edward and he plans to change her? But that didn't stop you did it? Didn't stop you from sleeping with her? Keep messing around Jacob and you'll have no one to look out for you…. When you decide you want to grow up and be a big boy, you let me know..." all through her speech, Maalon kept her voice at a calm level, and I think Jacob would have preferred she yelled.

"_At least then"_ he thought sadly as he watched her walk away, _"she would show some emotion. During that speech, she showed none at all…. Maybe she's right… What have I done….?"_


	19. I'm Not Perfect But I Keep Trying

"Everything alright?" Seth asked worriedly, once Maalon entered back into the party. She grabbed the cup of punch from his outstretched hand and sighed exasperatedly. "Just more drama in the Jacob Black show. Spoiler Alert: He's still trying to win Bella back. What a surprise…" she muttered sourly. Seth chuckled as another slow song came on, this one being _Perfect_ by Hedley. "Maalon…" Seth began slowly, "Would you like to dance…?"

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
>I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes<br>Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
>It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie<br>And as long as I can feel you holding on  
>I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong<em>

Said girl nodded fondly and placed her hand in his outstretched one and he lead her to the dance floor. "I'm really glad you decided to come tonight" he muttered in her ear. Maalon nodded and laid her head on his broad shoulder as they continued to sway. "I'm glad I came too…" her voice was distant as she thought back to her conversation with Jake. _"No more thinking of him Maalon!"_ she scolded herself, _"If he wants to wreck his life, then so be it!"_ but was it ever really that easy…? All of their encounters kept flashing in her head, and Maalon clenched her eyes shut tightly, trying to block them out.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<br>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
>Was it something I said or just my personality?<em>

Soon the last fading notes of the song ended and Maalon lifted her head from Seth's shoulder. His face was etched with worry as he leaned in to brush the tears that trekked down her face. "You're crying…" he whispered, stating the obvious. Maalon sniffled and leaned up quickly to brush away the salty residue. "I just really like that song" she muttered. Seth grimaced and wiped away the last falling tear, stroking her cheekbone with his calloused thumb. "I know that's not the case" he began, "but for now I'll let it slide." He sent her a humorous grin and Maalon giggled, dabbing at her eyes to make sure her makeup didn't run.

"There's a beach with our name on it. Wanna get out of here, and go have some fun?"

And for once, Maalon didn't think about the Jacob Black show or what new twist were going to happen next. She was happy and content just hanging out with Seth. At least then things were simple.

And she liked it that way for once….


	20. Not Being Able To Live Without Maalon

The La Push Beach for once wasn't crowded with rowdy teenagers and photo snapping tourists as Maalon and Seth walked up the sandy pier. "I always like coming to the beach when it's abandoned" Maalon murmured, as she squished her feet in the gooey sand, "My sisters and I used to go the beach at night all the time when we were younger" the quiet splash of waves against the rocky shore was the only sound as the two teenagers sat in solitude. "Before my dad died" Seth said after a while, "He would take me and my sister up here for cliff diving and fishing and surfing almost every weekend..." She could hear the underlying sadness that clouded his voice when he talked about his father and Maalon felt a pang run through her heart.

"I'm sorry about your loss… I wish I could say that I know how it feels, but I don't…" Maalon trailed off, and then ever so slowly gripped Seth's hand in the sand. He glanced over at her with his big, brown eyes, and Maalon felt almost mesmerized. _"His eyes are the prettiest shade of brown"_ she thought to herself. His gaze was soft and tender, and Maalon felt waves of love wash over her. "Seth…" she whispered absent-mindedly, leaning closer, "Can I….Can I kiss you?" Her lips were a hair's breadth away, and Seth nodded his head incoherently.

Leaning the last few centimeters, Maalon gently brushed her lips against his puckered ones. They were soft and velvety and Maalon gave into her urges to lean forward and deepen the kiss. The sand brushed against her naked thighs as she scooted closer and wrapped one hand in Seth's long, brown hair. He groaned as she tugged at the roots, and scooted closer seeking that almost scorching heat that her body emitted. Contemplating, Seth finally wrapped both arms around her waist, bringing her closer, and the two teens broke apart for air. "That was…wow" Seth murmured. Maalon giggled happily, and absentmindedly stroked the hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes fluttering shut, Seth purred in delight, and leaned more into Maalon's touch.

And then again the content silence was broken.

"What do you think you're doing?" an all too familiar voice growled behind them. A now sober looking Jacob Black looked furious and enraged as he stumbled upon the sight in front of him. He went back to the party to apologize to Maalon for his behavior recently and learned from her sister Renia, after much argumentation that she had left posthaste a little while after the last song. He watched in bitter remorse as her and Seth sat side by side on the sandy beach, and growled unhumanisticaly when she reached over to hold his hand.

"_That was you once upon a time"_ that nagging voice, decided to make itself known. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. He **had** to get back in Maalon's good graces and he wasn't going to let Seth get in his way this time around.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Maalon's voice snapped him out of his reverie, and she stood before him barefoot and beautiful, the glow from the moon reflecting off her tan, russet, skin. Jacob sighed in frustration tugging at the ends of his spiky hair, "I was wrong before Maalon" he muttered quietly, "And I think it's time we finally sit down and talk about the way things ended last time around." The teen reached out and grasped her delicate wrist, trying to maneuver her up the beach.

"Jacob!" Maalon screeched, "You can't just waltz back into my life whenever you feel like it! Whenever there's nothing better to do" She began to struggle against his iron grip, and Jacob clutched tighter, his feet thumping against the wooden pier. "Hey! Now just wait a minute!" Seth scrambled to get up from the sand, jogging up the beach towards Jacob, "if she doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't have to!"

All the thoughts began to scramble inside his head and the voices seemed to be getting louder and louder. _"Maalon has to take you back! You need Maalon! You Won't Live Without Maalon!"_ Jacob shut his eyes tightly trying to block out the voices that were invading his subconscious. "Didn't you hear me?" Seth cried, "Let her go!" he reached for Maalon's wrist which was incased in Jacob's ever tightening grip. "No!" Jacob growled, whirling around. His eyes were ablaze with anger and his teeth were clenched tightly in frustration. His upper body was contracting the tendons in his upper arms bulging out inconspicuously. Both Maalon and Seth's eyes widened in fear, as Jacob began to shake uncontrollably. "J-Jacob" Maalon whispered shakily.

He unclenched his fist giving Maalon time to weasel out of his grip. She went to stand behind Seth, as Jacob suddenly transformed into an amber colored wolf. He whipped his head to growl menacingly at Seth, thumping his paws on the wood in a challenge. "Maalon, get back" Seth murmured, pushing her away, "I don't want you to see this". Maalon stumbled back onto the abandoned beach, watching as Seth too changed into a wolf. The events prior to the party at the Cullen house replayed in her mind, and she drifted back to the fight a few hours early between Embry, Laurent, and Monique. The outcome of the battle was: one dead and one in fatal condition. She didn't want that to happen again.

Suddenly Jacob pounced; landing on Seth's unguarded back. Growling he swiped and Seth desperately tried to shake him off. His paws roughly hit the dirt and he soon managed to successfully shake the offending werewolf off. Jacob landed on one of the four posts that held the pier up, the sound of cracking wood resonating through the beach. Howling, he got up again, charging full speed toward the younger wolf.

Before his body had the chance to connect however a blur intercepted him, knocking him cleanly away about six or seven feet. There stood Maalon in her wolf form, her white fur glowing brilliantly in the dim light. _"Stop this Jake!" _Maalon yelled in her head, _"You're acting like a child!"_ said wolf growled viciously, baring his teeth in defiance. Maalon stood firm, squaring her shoulders. _"Stay out of this Maalon!"_ Jacob yelled, trying to get around her. She blocked his view of the other wolf, a low growl bubbling up from her throat. She bared her teeth as he stepped closer and Jacob narrowed his dark brown eyes at her. _"Move out the way Maalon!"_ Maalon snorted, shaking her head back and forth, her white fur rustling in the wind. Eyes ablaze Jacob charged towards the massive werewolf, knocking her down onto the sandy beaches. Maalon struggled as his paws encased her on either side and she glanced up into his dangerous eyes. He snarled lowly, and Maalon bucked, resulting in her having the upper hand. She pinned Jacob to the ground and he snarled and growled trying to find a way out.

"What's going on here?" Maalon looked over her shoulder to see Roy, Renia, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice, all making their way up the beach. Using her moment of weakness to his advantage, Jacob switched their positions once again, pinning her beneath him. "Let her go!" Maalon's sisters screeched. They looked on in alarm as the two wolves continued to roll around amongst the onlookers, knocking against trees, and the pier. In one particular move Jacob slammed Maalon against the pier, not so gently, resulting in the structure finally falling and the two wolves being submerged in water.

Maalon howled and swiped once again at Jacob. She could seem from the corner of her eye, Jasper struggling to restrain her fighting sister, her legs kicking wildly as he hoisted her off the ground. _"Don't step in Renia"_ she said in her mind, _"this is solely between me and Jake"_ the two wolves were panting hard, their breath coming out in warm puffs of air in the now cooling night. The wind picked up as they stood on either side, glaring each other down. "Jacob" a gruff voice said, breaking the silence. The group turned around to see Jacob's father, Billy Black, slowly wheeling down the path that lead to the beach. His face was set into a grim line, worry lines creasing his forehead and cheeks. His soft brown eyes were tired and weary as he screeched to a halt in front of the wolves. The tires of his wheelchair moaned in abandonment, as he looked sadly at his only son. "Jacob" he said again, reaching out the brush his fur, "why are you doing this?"

Jacob's once angry eyes, softened instantly, and he leaned into his father's touch. "Come on son" Billy urged gently, "change back"

The gigantic werewolf sighed quietly, slowly morphing back into his normal self. A single tear trekked down his face, and Billy handed him the extra change of clothes. Changing quickly, Jacob kept his head down, refusing to meet the gaze of anyone. The Cullen's and Maalon's sisters looked at all three teens worriedly. "Maalon" Renia whispered, stepping forward, "come on honey…change back" Maalon had a pained look in her eyes as she too slowly morphed back. Jasper shrugged off his suit jacket and button down shirt, leaving him in a t-shirt, handing it to Maalon.

She shot him a gracious look, shrugging on the garments, and Renia came over, slowly wrapping her arms around her sister. It was then that Maalon broke down, all the pent up emotions spewing forth in that moment. She slumped into her sister's embrace, sobs wracking her lithe form. Renia shushed her sister, rocking her back and forth in her arms, the salty tears covering her bare shoulders and the top of her dress.

"Come on son" Billy whispered quietly, seeing that Jacob was watching the encounter, "let's go home…" Jacob nodded quietly and looked back one last time at Maalon before he left with his father.

I guess Monique was right…. Something **did** occur today. And the group of people still on the beach hoped that it could only get better…


	21. It's For The Best Right? Hospital Visit

The hospital smelled of antibacterial cleaning solutions and washing powder, as Monique roamed the hallways looking for Embry's room. She had gotten the call late last night once her sisters came home from the party, informing her that Embry was now in a stable condition and ready to have visitors.

"_301, 302…aha! 303"_ her hand lingered on the doorknob as she thought of what she would say to him. No words could ever tell him how remorseful she was about what happened the day prior. It was because of her that he was there in the first place… Turning the handle of the doorknob slowly, Monique took tentative steps into the room.

The walls were the traditional eggshell white, hospital protocol, with two or three pictures of flowers and abstract art hanging. The curtain over the bed was drawn back showing Embry. One leg was elevated, a cream colored cast covering the entirety of limb until it stopped just below his hip bone. His right arm was in a cream colored cast, lying limply by his side, and a soft neck brace, encased his neck. Monique felt pangs of guilt run through her system and she clutched the bouquet of flowers tighter in her grip, their velvety petals doing nothing to calm her frayed nerves.

Suddenly he turned his head, and his once dreary eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Monique" he said, his voice hoarse. Monique took a deep breath to calm her erratic heartbeat, and gave him a weak smile. "H-Hey Embry" she murmured, "these are for you" she held out the arrangement of blue bonnets and bougainvillea flowers, and he smiled graciously.

"Thanks Mo" he said, reaching out to touch her hand. She jumped back, and then instantly relaxed at the hurt look in his eyes. "I'll just be these in the vase" she muttered distractedly. She willed her legs over to the other side of his bed, and placed the flowers in the single glass vase perched on the stand. Her eyes skimmed over the get well soon cards, balloons, teddy bears, and other various sentimental items, and she shut her eyes, trying desperately to blink back tears. "Now's not the time for crying" she whispered under her breath. Swiping away the tears, she turned to face Embry, giving a nervous chuckle.

He shifted in the uncomfortable bed, making room for her. "Come sit down with me" he said, gesturing to the spot. Hesitantly Monique, clambered onto the bed, and crossed her legs Indian style. "I'm really glad you came to visit" he said after a while. "It's my fault you're in here in the first place" she muttered. Embry grabbed her hand tightly with his good hand, and tried to meet her gaze. "Mo, look at me" he said softly. "Don't ever think that it's your fault I'm in here. You couldn't have known what that physco was going to do. My mom told me what happened once I blacked out. How are you holding up?" he questioned.

Monique chuckled without humor, dabbing once again at her eyes, "you're in the hospital with a broken leg, a broken arm, a neck brace, and god knows what else and you're asking about me?" she turned to look at him with watery eyes, and he frowned, his face creasing with worry lines. "Mo" he whispered, wiping the tears from her face, "don't cry baby. I'm fine; I'll be out of here before you know it…." More tears fell from her eyes, and Embry continued to brush them away, until she calmed down.

"Embry you should stay away from me…." Monique whispered quietly, "I'm bad news and I got you hurt." Embry looked at her confusedly, "What?" he said. Monique got up from the bed, her shoulders shaking with pent up emotion, "You should stay away from my Embry. Apparently I only hurt the people I love… I only cause trouble…"

"Mo, you're the sweetest girl I've ever met. You're not bad news, and you don't cause trouble. What's happened here" he gestured to his broken body, "this was a freak accident. A big confrontation that just got out of hand. None of this is your fault." Monique shook her head in disbelief, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"I'm sorry Embry…but I just can't let you get hurt again." She hurriedly ran out of the room, tears streaking down her face. Her heart hurt desperately.

But it was for the best…. Right?


	22. Flashbacks And First Dates

After the atrocious events surrounding the wedding Paul discovered that Renia was beginning to spend more and more time with Jasper. Said girl was just coming back from a shopping trip with her sister, going on and on about how she had to have the perfect outfit for tonight. Paul watched her eyes light up with glee from his front porch, as she hefted the four paper shopping bags into her house. Recently her and that vampire had begun to get closer, which is the sole thing Paul wanted to prevent. And knowing that he couldn't slowly made his blood boil to the point of him morphing into a werewolf. A plan had started to form however and Paul decided that he was going to elusively follow the couple on their date tonight.

"Everything has to be perfect Nia. That boy is sooo cute, and he's Southern!" Renia rolled her eyes as Maalon let the last curl fall on her shoulder, setting the hot iron down to inspect her work. "Perfect" she breathed, turning Renia around to face the mirror. Her black and brown hair was set in loose, romantic curls, her bangs sweeping daintily across her forehead. "Well?" Maalon questioned after a while, "Do you love it?" All Renia could do was nod as next her sister ushered her into the bathroom, the newly bought dress following soon after.

"Come on out Nia and let us see it" all three of her sisters were strewn across her bed, waiting anxiously for her to open the door. Smiling in approval Roy hopped off the bed, dragging her younger sister over to the vanity mirror. "Now for us to do your makeup" Renia glanced at the three girls nervously arms going this way and that, as more and more products ended up on the vanity and floor. "And…done" Dropping the mascara Roy looked her sister over once more and smiled approvingly. "There, you're beautiful" the twins nodded in agreement just as the doorbell chime echoed through the house.

Jasper Cullen was waiting patiently on the front porch when Renia's oldest sister Roy answered the door out of breath. "Jasper" she greeted, "come on in, Nia will be right down" she held the door open wider and the blonde vampire stepped into the foyer. He could hear crashing noises and bouts of giggling coming for the second story as first Maalon hurried down the stairs, her twin Monique following soon after. "Hi Jasper" they greeted simultaneously, Polaroid cameras in their hands. Jasper tipped an imaginary hat, his ears picking up the sound of light footsteps coming towards the banister. Glancing up, his breath was quickly stolen as Renia stood at the top of the stair case, a nervous look on her face. She was a vision of burgundy and red, sporting a simple, strapless cocktail dress that fell to mid thigh. The middle part was all burgundy from top to bottom, black intermixing on her right and left side. Her hair fell in perfect curls around her face, framing her beautiful features, her makeup smoky and mysterious, bringing out the earthy tones in her eyes. She slowly took one step, and then another, until she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, her strappy black heels clicking against the linoleum.

"You" Jasper started, taking in her appearance fully, "look stunning" her lips, painted the softest of pinks, curled into a shy smile and she looked at the ground bashfully. He gingerly grabbed her hand, and after taking dozens of pictures, thanks to the twins, they finally left.

Pulling up outside of La Bella Italia in Port Angeles, Washington, Jasper hurriedly opened the car door of Renia. "Thanks" she whispered quietly. Inside, Jasper quickly conversed with maitre d, and the couple was led to a secluded booth near the back of the restaurant. The table was basked in the dim glow of two candles and Jasper let Renia sit down, before seating himself. A young waiter who appeared to be in his early twenties came to take their orders, his eyes all the while raking over Renia's lithe frame. Trying to stay calm, Jasper coolly dismissed the waiter with a wave of his hand and the couple began to talk.

"Thank you for tonight" Jasper began, "you have no idea how happy you have made me" he reached for Renia's hand across the table, and she shivered at its icy cold feeling. _"This will take some getting used to"_ she thought to herself, as she intertwined their fingers together.

"Jasper can I ask you something…" Renia said, nervousness ladling her voice. "Darlin' you can ask me anything your little heart desires. I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know" he drawled. Renia began to blush at the tone of his voice and the ambiance of the room, and shifted in her seat. "Well… ok..." Jasper scooted closer to her in the confined space, his body reacting to the heat her body emitted. "What happened to us…?" she asked sadly. Jasper tensed, his amber orbs filled to the brim with sadness and remorse. He knew that one day she would want to know…. She had the right to know and he promised to tell her anything… Swallowing back the lump in his throat Jasper proceeded to tell her all the things that happened that fateful day. "It was 1973" he started, "we were in Somervell, Texas, and I was ranger for the city department. You were always by my side when I needed you, and everything was perfect. And then one day, **they** showed up and began circling the house we built together. I wanted to stay and fight them off, because who were they to come on **my **land, in **my **city? You begged me to come away with you to Forks, so we could make a new life for ourselves. Start a family…"

_Flashback (Jasper's POV):_

"_Jasper come on!" they were beginning to get through the front door and we had locked ourselves in the master bedroom. You were flying about throwing clothes in suitcases, your eyes wide in fright. I flitted over to your side, quickly grabbing your shaking hands in my own. "I'm not going darlin'" I drawled. Your eyes, the perfect shade of butterscotch, widened in disbelief, and I could faintly hear the abandoned hisses and cries as they tried to get in. "Jasper please" you whimpered, "come with me. We'll go to Forks, like we planned. We can start a family" your voice cracked on the last sentence, and I pulled you into a tight embrace. "Once this is all over with I'll come find you" I murmured into your hair. "There's a bus stop outside of Hale. Wait there for me and in three days I'll come find you, regardless of whether they take the house or not. Only then can we run away darlin, but not a second sooner." Your shoulders wracked with heavy sobs and it pained my heart to see you like this… Suddenly a loud crash sounded downstairs, and the quick sound of hurried footsteps made its way up the steps. "Quick darlin, grab the suitcase" you threw the last remaining articles of clothing inside, and I risked a glance out the window._

_The head vampire, a woman with tan skin and long, dark tresses was standing there, a smug smile planted on her face. "I'm going down there to fight them off. Once you see an opening, I need you to run." I told you sternly. You nodded your consent and I opened the latch that kept the window closed, jumping the few feet from second story to ground level. My feet landed in the dirt with a heavy thud and thousands of newborn vampires surrounded me. I overtook them all, ensuring you had an escape route. _

_That day I killed all the newborns, including Maria and her sisters, and I cleaned up the mess the next two days. On the third day I traveled to the abandoned bus station outside of Hale and searched eagerly for your face. You were nowhere and sight and I tried desperately to pick up your scent. I found it behind one of the loading stations on the side of the building and all that was left was an old duffle bag. Half the clothes were strewn everyone, and some were tattered or unrecognizable. After that I ran a two day trip to Forks and no one had a clue that you might have even passed by. For the next 100 years I looked everywhere I could think of for you, but to no avail…._

Tears were beginning to form in Jasper's butterscotch eyes and Renia felt a pang run through her heart. "And then, as I was looking for you in Pennsylvania I met Alice, and well…. I think you know what happens next." Jasper turned away from Renia so she wouldn't see the remorse written across his face, but said girl would have none of it. She leaned in slowly to kiss him but he still refused to meet her gaze. Grasping his chin, Renia turned to blonde vampire's face towards her, and connected her lips with his. Tears still trekked down Jasper's face and Renia leaned in to wipe them away, all the while still kissing him. "Thank you for sharing that with me" she murmured softly against his lips. Breaking away, Renia wiped away the last of his tears and muttered "I just wish I could remember..." Jasper smiled softly, and leaned in towards Renia's ear. "Your wish is my command" he whispered, pulling Renia in for another kiss.


	23. Big Sister Roy Gives Advice

Dropping Renia off after their wonderful date in Port Angeles, Jasper slowly made his way back to the sleek Mercedes he borrowed from Carlisle for the date. _"Tonight was perfect…"_ he thought pleasantly, unlocking the door. Suddenly a strong force had him pinned against the back door of the car, and Jasper peered into the enraged eyes of Paul Meraz.

"You stay away from her" Paul snapped, his tan skin contrasting with Jasper's overly pale skin, as he wrapped his hand around his neck. "She's in good hands here, and soon enough you'll just skip town again" Jasper's amber eyes flashed a dangerous yellow, resembling the color of lightning bolts, and he growled dangerously. "What makes you think **you** deserve her?" he challenged, using all his strength to pin the man against the nearest tree. "She's in better hands with me! At least I won't try and drink her dry!" Jasper roughly slammed Paul against the tree, the impact causing a loud crack to resonate through the surrounding area.

"Now I think it best you watch your tone" Jasper clipped, his eyes wild in anger, "I was married to her once! I still love her!" Paul wrapped his arms around Jasper's upper biceps and pushed the rival enemy off, sneering at him in distaste.

"Have you two lost your ever lovin' minds?" the two men turned to see Renia's older sister Roy standing there, an expectant look on her beautiful face, hands perched on her hips. "I heard this whole scenario and you two are acting foolish" she walked over to the two men, and loosened their grip around each other. "Now Paul it's best you go on home for now. I need to have a talk with Jasper" She pushed to taller werewolf in the direction of his house, an air of authority surrounding her.

Once Paul was out of hearing distance the older sister turned her chocolate orbs to Jasper. "Walk with me" she murmured, beginning to walk up the bath opposite the house. Trailing behind, an eerie silence filled the cooling night air as Jasper waited expectantly for her to talk. "You love my sister right?" she began. Jasper snapped his head to look at her questioning face, and bewildered expression crossing his face. "Of course! Why would you even-"she held up a dainty head to silence him her airy chuckle breezing through the night air. "Don't go on the defensive, I'm on your side after all. But you need to tell me, upfront if there's any incriminating information I need to know about, any at all." The shoulders of the southern vampire suddenly tensed, and he cast his head down in shame. "She may not know…but when I searched for her, I went to Pennsylvania, and that's where I met Alice…"

_Flashback (Jasper's POV):_

_The bell atop the diner entrance chimed once again as I sat in booth, a cup of undrunken coffee warming my ever cold hands. The staff of the diner murmured their welcomes and I chanced looking up to see something that made my still heart skip a beat. A young female vampire stood in front of the booth I occupied, hands perched delicately on her hips. Her eyes were alight with mischief and wonder, inky black hair framing her beautiful face. "You've kept me waiting long enough" she said airily, sitting in the seat across from me. An apology was all that came coherently to me at that time, and for a moment all thoughts of searching for Renia were gone from my head…_

"After years of traveling together, I got married to Alice…." By the end of his story Jasper was wringing and unwringing his hands and Roy could see the unbridled remorse that washed over his face. "Well what you need to now" she whispered, leaning against the nearest tree, "is sit down and talk to Renia. I know my sister and she would rather you tell her now than much later." Blonde tresses covered Jasper's tired face and he had to swallow down the lump that was clogging his throat. "I just don't if I can face her now… I betrayed her." He cradled his head in his hands, soft sobs wracking his massive body. "Jasper" Roy said pushing off the cool bark of the tree, "It'll be alright. Now I don't know the whole story because Renia really doesn't tell me these kinds of things, she keeps to herself really. But I do know that she's an understanding person, and she won't be mad. Maybe a little bit shocked, but never mad." She pat the vampire gently on the back, rubbing soothing circles into his marble skin.

Jasper calmed down taking a deep breath of the pine-scented air, his thoughts reorganizing themselves. "Thank-you kindly Roy" Jasper drawled in a heavy Southern accent. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. Can you tell her to meet me outside of Forks High School tomorrow afternoon?" Roy nodded and Jasper shot her a gracious look, now preparing to go home, and sit down and talk with one other person.

His current wife Alice…


	24. Emeralds and Diamonds

Getting home Jasper took his time entering into the room he and Alice shared together. Said pixie was waiting for him expectantly, a curious look on her face as Jasper plopped tiredly onto the bed. "Jasper, honey, what's the matter? You've been changing your mind all night" she tapped the side of her head knowingly, and Jasper felt the despair grow in the pit of his stomach… "It's nothing darlin'" Jasper murmured, averting her worried gaze. Alice frowned warily and easily climbed atop Jasper on the massive bed, turning his face towards her.

"It's about Renia, isn't it?" it wasn't a question, but more a statement, and Jasper knew he couldn't keep this going for long.

"….Alice, I think it's time we talk…"

The next day Renia sat patiently outside of Forks High School, waiting for the final bell to ring, dismissing all its students. Roy had come back in, after taking a supposed walk, and relayed the message from Jasper unto her. Her mind kept replaying the date over and over again, and she decided it was worth skipping free period bell, to drive the thirty minutes to Forks. Habitually checking her watch, Renia counted down the thirty seconds, between scholars and their freedom, listening to the satisfying peal of the final bell, and the excited murmuring of students, as they began to file out of the school. "Renia" an already too familiar voice drawled behind her.

Jasper stood behind her expectantly, holding out a pale arm to her. She took it graciously grabbing her old school bag and shrugging it onto her jacket covered shoulder. "Hey Jasper" she replied quietly. A jolt of electricity jolted through his body at her voice, and he smiled, despite his bittersweet attitude. He held out his arm to her, a crooked smile painting his face, "Take a walk with me darlin'" he drawled quietly. Smiling, Renia looped her arm through his outstretched one, following him out of the parking lot.

The pair felt eyes following their movements, and Renia's earthy tone orbs, took a cautious look over her shoulder. Alice Cullen was looking at her with something close to resentment, but not boiling over to pure hatred. The emotions sent tremors through her, and she grabbed onto Jasper tighter.

Once they were a hearing distance away, the vampire turned them away onto a dirt path, leading them through the pillory treetops' that compassed the forest area. "Roy said you wanted to talk" Renia began. Jasper stopped on the top of an enormous cliff, the sound of crashing waves echoing through the empty area. "Yes. There's something you need to know…." Her brow furrowed in confusion and Jasper felt the despair run through him in heavy waves.

"After you disappeared, as you know I searched for you… After a few years I went to Pennsylvania, hoping to find you there. That's where I met Alice… We traveled together for years, and then…" his voice trailed off, and he sat, perched atop a broken log. Renia slowly walked over, plopping down on the mossy earth in front of him. His head dropped into his hands, and he struggled to continue his story, "And then we got married…"

And for the first time everything clicked together. The first time they met again Alice was with him. His story last night during their date. The wedding ring on his right hand that glinted in the sunlight at this very moment…. Her head starting spinning and she had to lean forward onto her elbows to gain back at least **some** control.

"Renia?" Her breathing was labored and panicked, and Jasper fell quickly onto his knees, catching her as her tiny form toppled over. Her heart beat was erratic as he slowly brought her closer, enveloping her in the cover of his muscled figure. Renia closed her eyes tightly, burying her heated face in the crook of his neck. Her head was pounding and blood was racing in her ears, and the girl suddenly felt like crying.

Tears started to leak on the collar of Jasper's expensive white button down, and he felt his heart clench in regret. "I am so sorry" he murmured quietly, burying his face in her fallen tresses. She sobbed brokenly, clutching his upper biceps, her body racking in strong tremors.

Jasper tilted her chin up, swiping the warm tears that trekked down her face, and Renia sighed shakily. "I'm sorry" she whispered; hesitantly releasing her grip on his body. The Southern Vampire reached over in the blink of an eye, holding her to him, and her eyes widened in shock. "No" he started, firmly placing her tiny hands on his arms, "Stay…"

Her breathing finally got back under control, and Renia stole a glance at Jasper's butterscotch eyes. "How long have you two been married?' she said after a while. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jasper brought the girl closer, looking into her pained eyes. "30 years…" he said hoarsely. Nodding, Renia looked over the blonde's shoulder, staring off into the distance.

"_30 years…" _she thought sadly, _"He says he's been searching for me for over one hundred years…. Has he been searching that long? Does Alice know that we were married? Does he want to be with me again?"_ subconsciously she rubbed the bare spot on her ring finger, those moments of weakness washing over her again…

_Flashback:_

_The hot Texas air was dry and blazing, as Renia leaned against the wooden front porch of the house she and Jasper owned. "Darlin'" she smiled fondly as she listened to the sound of his russet boots inside the house, waiting patiently for him to find her outside. A blonde mane of hair popped out of the screen door, and Jasper's eyes were alight with joy. "There you are" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Sighing, Renia leaned into his all too familiar touch, moments of weakness whenever he was around, washing over her._

"_There's something I have to tell you" he whispered, his cool breath washing over her exposed neck. She shivered and turned around in his embrace, a crooked smile, gracing his face. "What is it?" she questioned, stroking the dimple that was showing in his right cheek._

_Slowly, he backed away, the creaking of the wooden floor boards, the only sound, in the quiet air. Dropping down on one knee, he fished in his pocket, pulling out a velvet box, cradling it in the palm of his hands._

"_Renia" he started, "You are my best friend, the love of my life, and the light that burns brightly in my world. Without you I don't know where I would be… You have made me a better man, and I love you with every fiber of my being. I can't go another day without being able to call you mine for the rest of my life. Darlin will you do me the distinct honor of becoming my wife?" his voice was shaky by the end of his sentence, and he slowly flipped open the box to reveal, a Gold/ Emerald Diamond Wedding Band, nestled prettily in blue velvet._

_Her hand came up to cup her parted mouth, and tears began to leak in the corners of her eyes. The diamonds glowed brightly in the Texas moon, and she suddenly squealed with delight._

"_Yes!" she cried happily, launching herself into his arms. Jasper's eyes widened in disbelief at first, before he finally wrapped his free arm around her, landing on the wooden porch with a thud. He chuckled, Renia peppering his face with kisses._

"_Darlin" he muttered, "let me put the ring on your finger" she stopped reluctantly, holding out her right ring finger, hands shaking with anticipation. He smiled gently, taking the ring from its box, placing it on her finger._

"_Oh Jasper" she sighed dreamily, "Can't you just picture it! We're gonna have us a big Texas Wedding!"_

Snapping out of her reverie, Renia blinked her eyes, disoriented. Jasper was looking at her worriedly, and Renia shifted, the vampire lifting her to sit her in his lap.

"Emeralds and Diamonds…" she whispered distantly, again rubbing the bare spot on her ring finger. Jasper looked at the place where she rubbed, and he sighed, reaching up to unbutton the first few buttons of his collared shirt.

"I didn't want to mention this to you until later on…" he said, pushing the last button through its hole. His shirt fell open, the sun glinting on his pale flesh and Renia raked her eyes over his figure. He was slightly muscled with hints of a six pack, the sun causing the marble skin to sparkle and glint in the light. Her eyes trekked up his chest, stopping on the Gold Emerald and Diamond Wedding Band that hung around his neck on a simple gold chain. Eyes wide in disbelief, she reached up to finger the band, her hand sparking in shock, as she retracted back.

"….You kept this?" she whispered. His eyes softened, and he nodded, his blonde curls bouncing to and fro. "When I found your duffle bag on the side of the train station, I searched through it looking for any clues. There were two tickets to Forks, Washington, a couple of twenty dollar bills, some clothes, and your ring. I went to a pawn shop and got a chain, and put the ring around it. I've never taken it off…" he grabbed her shaking hand and placed it on his cold flesh, letting it rest over the ring. She slowly wrapped her fingers around it, twisting it around, watching it glint in the sunlight. The Emerald diamonds bounced brilliant green colors in the sunlight, reflecting off Jasper's chest, and she felt her heart melt.

"We had a big Texas Wedding" the words slipped through her mouth easily and feelings of déjà vu, and vertigo, coursed through the heavy air betwixt them.

He smiled fondly, and swallowed back the lump in his throat, placing his hand over hers, that clutched the ring. "And what a beautiful wedding it was…. You were so gorgeous that day…"

_Flashback (Jasper's POV-)_

_I was standing nervously at the end of the flower covered aisle, our friends and family surrounding us, inside the big Catholic Church, just outside Somerville, Texas, where we both gathered together with our family for Sunday Mass when we were children._

_The pianist began playing the Wedding March and our guests rose, turning towards the big oak doors. You and Your father walked slowly up the aisle, a nervous smile gracing your face. I felt like the luckiest man in the world, taking in your wedding dress. It was a simple cream colored gown that was made entirely of lace and mesh, its bottom airily reaching the bottom, a bouquet of blue bonnets, clutched in your hand. Your mother as well as mine, were both sobbing happily in the front pew, and smiled slightly. You finally made it to the end of the isle, and your father placed your hand gently in mine. I clutched your fingers tightly, my palms sweating as Father Jedidiah began the ceremony._

_After the ceremony was over, it was time to cut the cake. I led you over to the glorious table, covered in a simple white cloth, my hand around your waist the whole time. My mother handed you the silver knife she used to cut her wedding cake, and you smiled graciously. Wrapping both arms around your waist, I placed my hand atop yours, as we both cut into the vanilla cake with strawberry filling. Plating a decent slice on a china plate, I grabbed a piece with my fingers, as did you, and I playfully smashed it into your face. Giggling you did the same, and everyone clapped gleefully, as we wiped the cake off of ourselves._

_After the wedding toast, I lead you to the dance floor for our first dance as husband and wife, Etta James's 'At Last' playing softly in the background._

"_Alright you two" our mothers interrupted, as we were talking to some family friends, "It's time to remove the garter!" you blushed a bright shade of red as my mom forced you to sit in a chair, raising up the skirt of your dress subtly. A blue garter, the shade of blue bonnets, was wrapped snugly around your upper thigh, and I grinned mischievously. Getting down on my knees, I kissed up your thigh, pausing at the garter, grabbing it with my teeth. Everyone was whooping and hollering, as I smoothly snatched the garter away, tucking it in the pocket of my tuxedo jacket._

_That night was perfect, filled with laughs and smiles, and I knew that I was lucky enough to have such a gorgeous girl as my wife…._

Renia was almost in tears by the end of his story, and Jasper brought her closer on his lap, rocking her back and forth. "I want to be with you so bad it hurts…" he muttered. Renia clutched onto his upper back, nuzzling her face in the side of his neck. He smelled of Cinnamon and Mint leaves, as the scent was absolutely intoxicating.

"But there are some things that have to be handled first…" She brought her head up to look at him, brushing away the giddy feelings that were clouding her judgment. "Like what?" she questioned. Jasper's expression was pained and harsh, and Renia felt her heart skip a beat.

"If only for a little while" he began, "I have to still pretend I'm married to Alice. She says we have to keep up appearances, until we find the right time to tell the rest of our family." Her heart contracted in her chest, and Renia felt her breath come out in a whoosh.

"Jasper" she said, getting up from his lap, "I can't live a lie like that. If you want to be with me, just be with me…." She was nodding her head in disbelief, pacing back and forth across the forest floor. Jasper got up quickly, shirt still unbuttoned, stopping Renia in her tracks.

"It's only for a little while. I don't want to live this way either, but it's just until we figure out a way to tell our family." She laughed bitterly, a single tear trekking down her face.

"_We?_ Jasper it's as simple as it gets! It's like learning your ABC'S! Will your family really be that shocked?" her voice had the hints of a Southern Twang to it, her face alight with rage.

"…You still love her, don't you? You don't know who you want to be with anymore…." She began shaking her head in disbelief, shock written all over her face.

"No! No it's not like that Renia! I just-"

"Don't lie to yourself!" she whispered brokenly, leaning against the tree behind her. "You still love her Jasper and you don't want to let go just yet. I can't… I can't-"she sobbed quietly, her hand cupping her mouth, as she whimpered. Jasper was frantic as he rushed over to her, scooping her up in his arms. "Baby please" he whispered, "…you're right… I still love Alice, but the one I've been in love with all my life is you…" his words were sincere, and she had to fight not to wrap her arms around him. She wiggled out of his hold, and her feet landed quietly in the dirt. Mascara was running down her face, and her hair was windswept, but Jasper still thought she was beautiful.

"I have to go Jasper" she whispered quietly, picking up her back. "I can't play back and forth right now… If you decide you want to be with me… I'll wait." She turned on her heel and walked away down the path from which they came, and this time, Jasper didn't stop her…

When Renia got home and finally settled down in her room, the clock read 6:07. Her makeup was running and her eyes looked puffy and red. Sighing, she stripped and took a long shower, until all the hot water ran out, drying her hair and body in silence. It felt like everything hurt. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. She wanted Jasper now, no matter how selfish that sounded. She never expected to fall so quickly, but she did… And now that he had his hooks in her so deep and she was fish on the pier, gasping for air, she wanted her haven. And that was Jasper…

That night she went to sleep restless, all her repressed memories and such coming to the surface.

Jasper got home, and angrily put his head in his hands. He knew he had to fix this…

He just didn't know how….


	25. Carnivals, and Baby I Was Born This Way!

"_Beep! Beep!" _Reaching over Maalon quickly hit the snooze button on her alarm clock, reading the bright green digital numbers which read 8:09. Stretching lazily, she listened to the monotone sound of her bones cracking back in place.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the oak door that separated her room from her sister's, which was divided by the bathroom in the middle. Monique popped her head in the door, her long, dark, locks, incased in a fluffy white towel. "Just wanted to tell you I'm done with the bathroom. And that you better get moving, before Seth gets here at 10" her sister informed. Maalon's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Seth, and she nodded quietly, exiting her unmade bed. Today Seth was taking her to the annual Eclipse Festival held just outside La Push, and Maalon couldn't contain her excitement. She quickly took a hot shower, washing up with her favorite body wash and shampoo, before she towel dried her body, plugging up the hairdryer in the electrical socket. After blow-drying her hair, all three of her sister's burst in the door, fully dressed, bags and piles of clothes, make-up, shoes, and accessories piled in their hands.

"You guys" Maalon started nervously, as she was forcefully made to sit on her bed, "I'm only going to the carnival" Renia snorted unattractively, her tiny form, digging through the mass of clothes, which was Maalon's closet. "You're going to the carnival" she stated, "so you need the perfect _first time at the carnival_ outfit." She threw a pair of converse over of head, and Maalon grimaced. "Renia's right though" Roy piped, applying eyeliner to her bottom lid, "the carnival is a place to have fun, but it's also romantic. I remember my first time at the carnival…. That's when I kissed Jeremy Walkins" her older sister sighed dreamily, her eyes becoming hazy with the memory. "Jeremy Walkins had a retainer" Monique murmured sourly. Roy shot her a look, and Maalon giggled, as Renia finally emerged, a handful of clothes in her hand.

"These will be perfect. Cute, fun, flirty, and just enough room to move around in" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Maalon blushed, as they got to work on her hair and makeup…

"And one final pluck…" Smiling triumphantly Roy put the silver tweezers away, and Maalon grumbled as she rubbed the sore spot on her eyebrows where Roy just plucked. Not looking up from her Teen Vogue magazine, Renia handed Maalon the clothes, Monique ushering her to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing a bright blue t-shirt from Hot Topic that said: _"Hug Me please! I'm Awesome" _with a picture of a chibi panda, a light wash jean skirt, knee-high black and blue argyle socks, and knee high All Star converse. Mussing her hair lightly, her bangs now fell suggestively over her right eye, and her eye shadow was flawless with a Smokey Eye effect. Her sisters gushed heavily, their eyes alight with joy, and Maalon couldn't help but feel loved.

"I love you guys" she whispered quietly, tears starting to well in her brown eyes. Renia gave a teary laugh, and brought the girl into a group hug. "Don't cry bug-a-boo" she chastised, "You'll mess up your make-up" that made Maalon laugh more, and she nodded, swiping under her eyes, to ensure her make-up didn't run. Suddenly the light chiming of the doorbell sounded downstairs, and the twins squealed, as Roy and Renia rushed to see who could answer the door first. In the end Renia won by a landslide, her hands gripping the door handle heavily. Snatching open the door, Seth's eyes widened in surprise, as the one of many of Maalon's sisters stood before him panting heavily. "Hey Seth" she said breathily, "come on in" she held the door open wider, and he smiled sheepishly, ushering himself inside. "Maalon will be down soon" she informed him, reaching up to hug him lightly. He patted her back awkwardly, and two sets of light feet, started down the oak stairs. First Monique appeared, and then Maalon and all the air came out of him in a whoosh. She stood before him in a simple t-shirt and skirt combination, her dark brown eyes looking at him intensely. He quickly shoved his hands in his pockets and the sound of her sister's giggles faded, as he looked at her, taking in her appearance.

"Oh… you two are having an instant connection" the couple snapped back into reality, Renia looking at them knowingly, with her arms crossed over her chest. Maalon questioned, "How do you know that?" her sister shrugged, and ran a hand through her curled hair. "I don't know" she responded, "I saw it on a movie last night" Monique rolled her eyes, and Seth gently grabbed her hand, averting her attention from her on-looking sister's, to him. "You ready" he whispered quietly in her ear, nuzzling his face in the side of her neck. Her breath caught in her throat and she nodded her head incoherently. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he led her outside the big house belonging to the sisters, stopping in front of sleek silver and white Ducati 848 motorcycle. Maalon's eyes widened in surprise, as Seth reached into the rear compartment, pulling out one helmet. He strapped it securely on Maalon's head, knocking the side once for good measure, before straddling the bike and putting the key in its place. "Aren't you going to wear a helmet?" Maalon asked warily. Seth chuckled, helping her straddle the massive bike, before gunning the engine. "It'll ease my troubled mind to know that you're safe and sound." Was all he said, before he slowly gunned the engine and revved up the tires, pushing the brakes, to gravel up the street quickly, and taking off out of the La Push Reservation.

The Eclipse Festival was dark and mysterious with tapestries and ribbons and curtains of red, scarlet, maroon, violet, indigo, and black, hanging precariously across the wooden arch that made up the opening of the festival. People were breaching them on both sides, all dressed in dark clothes and scarlet cloaks, unusual mask perched on their faces or in their hands. Maalon looked in awe at the glorious dancers either on stilts or dancing with ribbons, flouncing around them.

"This is amazing!" she breathed excitedly. Seth smiled, happy to see she was having a good time. Digging quickly in his pockets he dug out 25 cents to buy a stick or two of cotton candy, the change jiggling in his hand. "You want some cotton candy?" he questioned. Maalon nodded excitedly, dragging him towards the little cotton candy booth in the middle of the festival. There was a young girl working the cotton candy line, deftly pouring sugar into the machine. Maalon distinctly remembered her being in her English and History classes last semester. _"I think her name is Kelly? Katie? Something with a K!"_ the girl turned away from the machine, her bright blue eyes, glowing in recognition. "Oh my gosh, Maalon!" said girl cringed at the nasally quality of her voice, plastering on a weak smile. "Hey Kelly…" she muttered quietly. The girl smiled happily, reaching over the wooden counter to bring the girl into a hug. "How are you?" Maalon shrugged, and the girl giggled, twirling a piece of her brunette hair around her perfectly manicured finger. "And who's this.." she purred after a while, her blue eyes darkening as she gazed hungrily at Seth.

"This is Seth" Maalon muttered angrily through gritted teeth, "he's my boyfriend" Seth smiled fondly, his hand tightening around her waist. Clearing her throat Kelly stood up straight again, taking their 25 cents and making two blue cotton candy swirls. The sugary confection swirled mystically around the paper cones, and she handed it to them, quickly calling for the next customer. Maalon walked away a smug and triumphant smirk on her face, and Seth chuckled, popping a piece of the desert in his mouth. "You were jealous" he stated amusedly. She scoffed, and bit lightly into the blue sugar, groaning slightly, as it melted in her mouth. "She was practically all over you" Maalon growled, her converse clad feet stomping on the dirt path. Suddenly, a hand gripped her tightly around the waist, her front making impact with that of her boyfriend's.

"I like this side of you" he purred seductively in her ear, his tongue peeking out to lick the shell. She shivered in his embrace, and his grip on her tightened more. "You do?" she whispered quietly. Seth nodded, burying his face in her mussed hair. "I like it a lot" his voice was deeper, gravely, as he kissed her racing pulse point, nibbling lightly on her outstretched neck.

Later once the main festivities of the fair were over and after hours and hours of being there, the time rolled around to be 6:30, and they were holding an open mic night on center stage, for anyone who wanted to join. Maalon was sitting down on a blanket Seth had brought along, rubbing her sore feet. Seth had gone to supposedly get them something to drink, but that was ten minutes ago….

"And now we have Maalon coming up to perform for us" the baritone voice of the host said into the microphone. Maalon's head snapped up in surprise, and the burly guy, was motioning her towards the stage. By now on lookers were looking towards her, and she was blushing five shades of red. Seth appeared from the side stage, and Maalon furrowed her brows in anger. Placing her shoes on, she stomped towards her boyfriend, her head meeting his chest. "Seth!" she hissed angrily, "are you crazy? I don't want to sing!" she jabbed him in the chest with her finger, knowing oh-so-well it wouldn't affect him. He grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her towards him for a kiss. Snaking his tongue out, he silently asked for permission, which she gave hesitantly. Breaking away, he quickly pecked her on the lips, pushing her up the stairs that lead to the stage.

"There will be more of that, if you sing!" he yelled after her. Her legs were shaking as a mic set was placed on her head. The lights were bright and almost blinding and she gulped nervously. Whispering her song choice into the ear of the D.J, Maalon turned her back to the audience.

_{Intro:}_

_It doesn't matter if you love him,  
>Or capital H-I-M<br>Just put your paws up  
>'cause you were born this way, baby<em>

She turned towards the audience slowly, her brown eyes, captivating everyone.

_[Verse 1:]  
>My mama told me when I was young<br>We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

_"there's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"  
>She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"<em>

_"so hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say:"<em>

Her moves were precise and seductive, her hips moving slowly back and forth.

_[Chorus:]  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'cause god makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

Maalon's voice was strong and commanding, as she belted out the chorus with all of her heart. The rest of the song was just as strong, as she finished with a full split, and a sexy smirk. The audience gave a standing ovation, their cries loud and sure, as they whooped and hollered loudly, about ready to jump on stage. She walked off stage confidently, handing the mic set back to the host. Seth was waiting for her at the bottom of the stage, a fresh bouquet of roses in his hand. "For the rising star" he said. Maalon smiled, inhaling the fresh scent of the flowers. She smiled graciously, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

As they strolled around the carnival, taking in the sights, Maalon saw that there was no line for the Ferris Wheel. Dragging a reluctant Seth, she showed them the two passes they bought, as the attendant let them through. "You made me go up on a stage in front of thousands of people and sing, the least you can do is ride the Ferris Wheel" she reminded him, forcing him into the hard set. He grumbled as the attendant strapped them in behind the metal bar, and Maalon chuckled amusedly. The Ferris Wheel slowly climbed to its highest peak, and the couple looked in awe at the beautiful sight in front of them. A harvest moon was shining brightly in the sky its bright orange colors bouncing off the Eclipse Festival. Red and Scarlet lights were shining down below from the paper light holders, and Maalon could faintly see the patrons dancing and chatting and laughing happily beneath her.

She smiled fondly, and gripped Seth's hand, remembering their night on the beach after Bella and Edward's wedding. That day changed her life, but it also brought her closer to Seth. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, watching all the radiant colors, bounce and dance across his eyes. He turned his face towards her, and smiled a toothy grin. She giggled and placed her hand on his tan cheek, bringing his face closer to hers. Her lips met his in a gentle kiss, their lips moving in synch. Seth wrapped one arm around her waist, the other threading through her hair, and Maalon groaned slightly, deepening the kiss. His tongue snaked out asking for permission, and Maalon opened willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Separating the teens were panting heavily, as Seth dropped kisses down to Maalon's exposed neck, nipping certain places here and there. Kissing the spot behind her ear, Maalon's breath caught in her throat, and Seth smiled wickedly.

"I told you there would be more of this" he murmured….

Later, once Seth dropped her off back home, Maalon was in a trance for the rest of the night. Her body was buzzing with excitement, as she walked in a trance-like state to her room. Her once unmade bed was now neat and clean, as Maalon set her purse down, reaching down to unlace her shoes.

Laying in bed, she looked habitually at her clock, which read 1:02. Her eyes were beginning to get heavy as she kept replaying the day over and over again in her mind.

"_Tonight was perfect…"_ she thought dreamily, as she drifted off to sleep.


	26. Dissapperances, and Love Confessions

Embry was finally out of the hospital as Monique stepped out on her front porch to get the paper. His mother, Mrs. Call was unloading all the bags from the car, ushering her husband to move the luggage inside. Sam and Emily were there as well, helping the distraught parents unload their son from the car. The two cast and the neck brace were gone, the only signs of a confrontation, being the angry red gash on his left temple, the cut on his eyebrow, and the ugly yellow and blue bruise sprinkled on his right cheek. Monique's heart clenched in regret, her hands tightly clutching the dull black and white _Port Angeles Times_ newspaper.

It had been two weeks since her visit to the hospital, and Monique hadn't spoken to Embry since then… This was her first time ever seeing him outside of hospital walls. Retreating quickly back into the house, Monique didn't notice the young boy, who looked longingly at her as she walked away. Sitting at the kitchen table, Monique unfolded the crumpled up newspaper, smoothing it out on the wooden oak table. The headline was in black, bold print, its title reading: **Two Fishermen Recently Found Today in the Woods Near Seattle, Washington. **_"Those are the fifth and sixth ones this month…"_ Monique thought quietly, her hands brushing against the picture and its caption. Police cruisers were surrounding the forest area around Seattle, hound dogs sniffing along the mossy ground. _"Those people probably had family and friends…."_

"Monique" said girl jumped slightly at the new presence in the kitchen, her head whipping around to see a puzzled Renia. "Take it easy Mo" she started, holding up her hands in surrender, "Sam just called. Were having a meeting this afternoon to discuss the disappearances that are happening up near Seattle" Monique nodded quietly and set the paper down, cradling her head in her hands. "What's wrong Mo?" her sister questioned, sitting down at the kitchen table. Monique shrugged her shoulders, and Renia looked at her with a worried gaze. "…Alright" she stated assuredly, "time to call in the reinforcements" the kitchen chair scraped soundly against the linoleum as her sister got up, her bare feet padding against the cold tiles.

Coming back a few minutes later, Roy and Maalon entered the room as well, stacks of DVD's and tubs of Ben&Jerry's and Bluebell Ice Cream, piled in their hands. "We haven't had a girls night in forever" Maalon chirped, as they filed into the living room, "So now's the perfect time!" Roy nodded her agreement, popping _A Walk to Remember _into the DVD player. Dimming the lights, the four sisters cuddled up on the big plush leather sofa, throwing a knitted comforter over their legs. The tubs of ice cream were set in front of them, bowls up bowls of candy sitting precariously on the glass table.

"So how are you and Embry doing?" Roy asked, her eyes glued to the television screen. Swallowing back the icy cold desert, Maalon thought slowly of what her next answer should be.

"I went to visit him at the hospital" she began slowly, "but I haven't seen him since then…" By now the movie was over, and Renia groaned, stretching out her tired limbs. "How come?" she asked quietly. Again shrugging, Monique abruptly excused herself, taking the empty tubs and bowls into the kitchen. "Because…" she whispered quietly. Her three sisters clambered onto the tiled counters, confused expressions crossing their faces. "Because what, honey?" Maalon asked anxiously. "Because I'm not good for him okay! I got him hurt! I put him in that hospital! Not Laurent, Not the Cullen's, Not Anyone! It was me! H-He should hate me, but he doesn't! He doesn't it, and that **kills **me ! I'm a terrible person, and he still cares for me. He…" Monique leaned weakly against the counter, tears streaming in tracks down her face. Attentively her sisters gathered around her, enveloping their distraught sister in a hug.

Later that afternoon, the wolf pack gathered outside the entrance to La Push reservation. "I've called you all here today" Sam began gruffly, "to speak about all the disappearances that have been happening lately up near Seattle. Numbers and data have been giving, and so far six fishermen have gone missing… It's becoming an epidemic…" Emily placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder, and everyone could see him instantly relax. Monique could feel eyes boring into her figure, and she glanced to see Embry staring at her intensely. "Can we talk?" he mouthed to her silently. Hesitatingly Monique nodded yes, and a look of relief crossed Embry's face. After the meeting, Renia and her other sisters gazed at their sister worriedly. "You guys go on…." She hesitated, "I'll catch up with you later." A warm hand grasper hers gently, and Monique turned to meet the warm, brown eyes of Embry. "Let's go somewhere more quiet…" he pulled her towards the off way path, leading outside of the res, their feet crunching against the hard gravel. After a while Monique began to speak, "You wanted to talk?" she whispered. Halting to a complete stop, Embry lazily dropped Monique's hand.

"Have you been avoiding me?" he asked point blank. Monique's eyes widened in surprise, and she fought to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "W-Why would you think that?" her hands were shaking and Embry could sense the underlying alarm which wracked her shaking voice. "Well it's been two weeks…" he trailed off. The sound of quiet footsteps padded behind her on the gravely pavement, Embry's large, calloused hands, rising to rest on her shoulders.

"After all this time you still think it's your fault, don't you?" he whispered huskily in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sucked in her breath, inevitably leaning in to his touch, her eyes drooping to half-slits. "That's because it is my fault" she started. The boy behind her chuckled without humor, his warm breath washing over her face.

"If it was your fault" he began, trailing his lips down her neck, "would I be doing this?" he nipped at the pulse point in her neck and Monique jumped in surprise. "Or this…?" his right hand trailed the expanse of her ribcage, stopping just on her hips, where he grabbed pulling her back to meet his front. "Embry…-"

"Don't you get it?" he interrupted. In the blink of an eye, Monique found herself pinned against a tree, Embry's form pressed against her. Monique's eyes widened in surprise, an unhumanistic growl erupting from Embry's throat. "Don't you get that I love you!" He pressed himself closer to the defenseless girl, taking in her unearthly scent. It was intoxicating….

"Embry…" she tried to whisper again. Said boy crashed his lips upon hers to silence her, emitting a surprised gasp from Monique. Embry took that opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth, and Monique groaned, trying to gain back some control. Embry grasped her thighs gently, hoisting her up his body, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Her hands tangled in his hair, as she finally began to kiss back, her nimble fingers knotting into his hair. Embry gave a strangled growl, gripping his love tighter. Finally the couple broke apart for air, Monique's lips kiss swollen, and her cheeks flushed, a pretty pink. Embry buried his head in the crook of her neck, kissing gently at the column of her throat. "I love you Mo" he murmured again. Monique felt warm tears trek down her cheeks, as she hugged to boy tighter, hanging on for dear life.

"I love you too Em…" she whispered lovingly, stroking his now longer, brown tresses. "I love you too…."


	27. Heart On The Frontline, and Help

"Jacob, that's enough! After all the stunts you've been pulling these past couple of weeks I can't take it!" Maalon screeched, walking away from a distraught Jacob. It had been weeks and weeks since the incident on the beach, and Maalon and Seth's date and ever since then, Jacob has been coming up with more and more ways to break them up. So far he had tried: Hiding in the bushes when the couple went to dinner, paying the staff at the movie theater to kick them out, paying an actor to rob Seth, when they went for a walk. But the most **embarrassing **stunt of all would have to be:

That _the _Jacob Black had resorted to begging…. Yes, as sad as it was to say, Jacob Black got down on his knees, and resorted to begging Maalon to give him another chance.

That sadly, did not work either…. So as a last resort, Jacob had one more plan up his sleeve. The piece de résistance per say…

As Jacob Black walked up to the front door of the sister's beachside home, his palms were inevitably sweaty, his rustic boots, clumping on the front porch, as he shakily rang the door bell. His canine ears picked up the sound of lights footsteps, hopping down the stairs, the door swinging open to reveal Renia, her hand holding the door open. "Jacob" she sputtered, her earthy tone orbs widening in surprise, "what are you doing here?" The boy ran a hand through his short cut hair, gripping the ends tightly. "I messed up Renia" he stated, shifting his weight from foot-to-foot, "and I don't know what to do anymore, to get her to at least talk to me, without us yelling…" Opening the door wider, Renia ushered the boy inside, leading him to spacious living room. "Well…" she began her voice trailing off.

"I know that you probably hate me and that I shouldn't be coming to you for help, but I don't know what else to do" he explained hurriedly. Renia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as she slowly tucked her legs beneath her on the clean white couch. "I don't hate you" she started, "I don't hate anyone really… I don't particularly like you at the moment but… I don't hate you…" her eyes were shifting back and forth, never staying on one spot. "I don't see why not" Jacob replied bitterly, fiddling with the end of his oil-stained shirt, "everyone else on the res does….including her…" Renia felt her heart ache at the underlying sadness in Jacob's voice. Against her better judgment she reached across the white couch, patting his bronze colored hand in a comforting manner. "When you started hanging out with Bella…" she whispered, "none of us could understand why. Why couldn't you hang out with Maalon too? We were all friends weren't we? So I started digging, and I finally began to grasp your ever changing behavior… Now this might seem awkward but you were, umm… how can I put this…" her brow wrinkled in concentration, she shifted on the couch, different possibilities running through her head.

"I was what?" Jacob asked hurriedly, all his attention now on her. She looked at him sheepishly with her earthy tone orbs, a meek smile raising up the corners of her lips. "You were going through….mating season…."

The air in the room was tense and silent, as Renia released her hand from Jacob's limp grasp. Suddenly, a deep, rambunctious, booming laughter erupted from Jacob's throat. "That was all!" he gasped out. "I thought I had some sort of fatal disease, or I was bipolar, or something!" his laughter was getting more and more frequent, and soon Renia joined in as well, both teenagers clutching their sides at the hilariousness of the situation. After calming down their bouts of laughter, the pair laid lazily on the hardwood floor in front of the couch, forgetting how they even got there.

"How are you and Cullen doing?" Jacob asked after a while. "Can we not talk about that please?" Renia whispered, her eyes glued to the ceiling. Grunting Jacob hefted to put all his weight on his elbow, his brown eyes glancing at the girl next to him. "Trouble in paradise for you too?" Taking her silence as all the confirmation he needed, he gently titled her head to the side with his finger, warm tears pooling in her green eyes. "Jacob" she pleaded, "please…don't do this" she went to push his hand away, the much stronger boy refusing to move an inch.

"I've put you and your family through hell" he explained, "the least I can do is try and help you out…" a quiet whimper escaped her throat, and the tears she had been holding in for days and days ran down her face in long treks. "He says we can't be together right now. I put my heart on the frontline and he tells me him and Alice have to stay together for _appearances_. What about my feelings? Or does that not matter to him anymore! He found me and he's losing me again! '_I want to be with you so much it hurts'_ he says. But I'm the one getting hurt, while he waltzes around playing house!" her voice was high and quivering, as she sobbed pathetically, wanting to just crawl into a little ball and hide. Jacob sat there while she ranted on and on about Jasper, stroking the loose tendrils of hair that fell on her wet cheeks.

"And in a way she wins! She wins, and she'll always win! Why don't I just leave! He can forget about me again, and it'll make his life **so** much easier!" Sitting up, Renia pushed her hair back angrily, her face an angry red color. "Where would you go?" Jacob asked quietly, sitting up beside her. "I can finish my last few months of school in Africa by helping my mom build schools and hospitals for the less fortunate. It'll count towards college credits and more so with me wanting to get my nursing degree. Volunteer work always shows up good on a resume, and it'll be a win-win situation. I leave and Jasper can get on with his life. And by going to Africa it'll help with me wanting to be a nurse, and I can see my mom again."

"What about your sisters?" Jacob pushed. "They have friends here, and they love this school. They'd be just fine, and once I'm done in Africa I'd move somewhere near here, so we could visit. We would all be separated sooner or later anyway." She explained. Casually throwing an arm around her shoulder, Jacob brought her closer, giving her friendly side-hug.

"Don't act like you don't have friends here either. Don't pretend you haven't grown to love this place. You have Emily and Sam who treat you like a daughter, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Paul who treat you as if you were there sister. And even though we don't really know each other, you have me. I know enough about you to know you don't want to leave this place. So don't let one boy make you leave-"

"But he was **the** boy. I don't even remember my life until he waltzed back in, but it must've been pretty sucky. Colors are more vibrant, pictures are clearer. Everything is just….bliss. For just a moment I thought this time would be different. People wouldn't walk in and out of my life. Somebody would stay and reassure me of everything, because right about now I'm not sure of anything. I sleep and he's there. I stay awake and he's there. I can't do anything without him-" She sobbed quietly, covering her green eyes with her clenched fist. Jacob always had a soft spot for crying girls, and even though he had hurt her sister, the thought of Renia crying, sent a pang through his heart. Gently pulling her closer, Renia buried her head into his neck, warm tears running down the expanse of his throat. He buried his head in her long curly tresses, and she continued to sob, violent tremors wracking her body.

"The thought of leaving my family **kills** me" she said after a while, pulling away from the wolf boy slightly, "but the thought of not being with him…. It's a fate far worse than death…" She pulled away the last few inches, brushing her hair to the right side, the last remaining tears falling down her face. Wiping them away, she smiled weakly, patting Jacob on the shoulder. "Thank-you, Jacob" she said pleasantly, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Like I said, I put you guys through hell" he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"You know you put off this bad-boy exterior, but on the inside you're not. You… You lost your mom when you were 15, and in my opinion that's a very ripe age. She was a rock to you, and you lost that… You like to protect those around you, but it's also a desperate ploy to protect yourself…." Jacob looked at her shockingly, her words summing up all his behavior in just a few short sentences. "I want to help you" he stated after a while, "You just summed up my whole life story. So I want to help you." Renia looked up at him questioningly, as he stuck out his hand to her, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "What are you doing?" she asked jokingly, as he pulled her up. "Helping you…?" he said sheepishly.

"Oh, and how do you propose we do that?" Jacob chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head, "Ummm…. I haven't thought that far ahead…." Renia giggled, "even though you didn't _really_ help. You did give me an idea…" she walked away into the kitchen, her head popping out to look at him questioningly. "Are you coming or what?" Chuckling, Jacob got up and stretched his sore back, following her out the door to her car.

"Sure… Whatever I can do to help"


	28. What Damn Army?

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Groaning, Renia popped her head from beneath the light airy covers, her eyes trying to adjust to the heavy light filtering through the open blinds of her window. "What?" she murmured sleepily. The door to her bedroom opened slightly, Maalon and Monique popping their heads into the entryway. "Sam just called" Monique informed, "we're having a meeting at the Cullen House in 20. It's about the disappearances that are happening. The Cullen's think they know what's going on." Groaning, Renia stole a glance at her digital clock, the red numbers reading 8:02…. On a Saturday morning….

"Okay…" she muttered, "I'm up. Just give me a minute to take a shower." Nodding, her sisters closed the bedroom door, and Renia got up, running a finger through her long tresses. The cold tiles of the bathroom floor against her bare feet, was a jolt to her senses, as she turned on the taps to hot, her silk pajama bottom/top set, hitting the floor with an inaudible wisp of cooled air. Stepping under the warm spray of water, Renia sighed as the muscles in her back were easily worked out, the warm mist alleviating all stress, winding up her body.

Reaching for her Pomegranate Citrus body wash, Renia scrubbed the soapy liquid into her skin, watching the suds run down her legs into the drain. After washing up, she stepped out from the now cold water, drying her body and hair in silence. Plugging up the blow-dryer, she quickly ran it through her tresses, following up with the flat, iron, curling the ends of hair delicately. An abrupt knocking pounded on the bathroom door, snapping Renia out of her thoughts. "Renia!" Roy's muffled voice called through the door, "We have to go!"

Wrapping a towel around her body, Renia snatched the door open, Roy rocking back on her haunches. "I'm coming, let me just get dressed…" she brushed past her older sister, leafing through the millions of clothes overflowing her closet. Grabbing her teal colored skinny jeans and a black form fitting t-shirt, that said _"Does your face hurt? Cause' its killing me"_ in teal and white lettering, she dressed quickly, shrugging on her leather jacket and her khaki brown military boots, before all four sisters filed out the door, and into Roy's Silver BMW, cruising down the road towards Forks, Washington.

By the time they go the beautifully decorated, spacious, airy, Cullen house stationed in the middle of the forest, Sam, Emily, Leah, Jacob, and the other boys were hanging around outside the front porch. Seth and Embry immediately fled to their girlfriend's sides, and Renia felt her heart drop, as she plastered a weak smile on her face, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Don't let the romance of couples get you down" a voice whispered beside her. Jacob was smiling down at her, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of a black Aeropostale full-zip jacket. Renia snorted and kicked her boots in the gravel, "Couples don't get me down. That type of thinking is too overrated.." the pair shared a chuckle, as the front door of the Cullen House opened.

Carlisle and his wife Esme were staring at the pack of wolves, warm, welcoming smiles plastered on their faces. "Welcome" Carlisle began, his butterscotch eyes lighting up with happiness, "we are very glad to have you in our home. Please, won't you come in?" the couple opened the door wider, the wolves waiting for Sam and Emily to step inside the house. Once they did Maalon and Seth trailed behind, followed by Monique and Embry, and lastly by Renia, Jacob, Quil, and Leah. The front parlor of the house had an old rustic, artistic ambiance surrounding it, vases and masks lining the wall. The rest of the Cullen family was gathered around, Jasper's hand wrapped comfortably around Alice's waist. "Why don't we all take a seat in the living room, and talk about this epidemic" Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

_(Jasper's POV):_

"Jasper, do you think I should wear my pink dress or my violet one?" Alice asked me that morning, popping her head out of our joint walk-in-closet. "I don't know Darlin'" I said after a while, brushing the stray pieces of lint off my black sweater, "I'm sure you'll look beautiful in either." Were heard the rumbling of tires of the gravel pavement, as cars pulled up in the driveway, Alice giving out a quiet squeak as she rushed back into the closet, coming out minutes later in a pale colored rose dress and matching silver flats, a simple silk rose colored cardigan draped around her shoulders. "Come on!" she yelled excitedly, "they're coming up the stair walk!" Carlisle and Esme were ushering the wolves inside, and my eyes instantly landed on Renia. Her hair was now jet black and the once tight curls were unwound, her dark hair reaching to the middle of her back, the ends curling perfectly about her waist. Her hands were shoved deep into the pockets of a leather jacket, her earthy tone orbs locking with mine for a moment. She looked away quickly, following Jacob into the living room. The two occupied the love seat in the corner, the others wolves taking up space on the two spacious couches or near the fire place.

"First I would like to start by welcoming all of you to our home" Carlisle said pleasantly. The leader, Sam Uley grunted, reaching out the hesitantly shake Carlisle's outstretched hand. "Now I'm sure you all have heard about the disappearances happening near Seattle and around La Push. Many lives have been lost and with careful watch, thanks to Alice's visions, we believe someone is creating an army" my father, for all intensive-purposes explained.

It was quiet as we all waited for the wolf pack to process this information before the silence was rudely broken. "Hold the phone" Jacob growled unhappily, "What damn, army?" Renia elbowed him in the side harshly, her green eyes inevitably lighting up with amusement. "I think what Jacob meant to say" Reina began quietly, "is what does an army have to do with all of the disappearances. Is it any army whose strength compasses that of even the strongest vampire or werewolf, when the numbers could be only five? Are they dangerous? Are they lethal? Are they deadly? And what are they after?" Carlisle looked at me with a questioning glance, as I rose from my spot, perched near the piano in the corner of the room.

"Newborns" I stated, "New Vampires, who are created to _destroy and kill. _We are at our most dangerous point in life, because our human blood still lingers in our tissues. And yes they are **very** dangerous, **very** lethal**, **and **very** deadly. We are at our most insanely highest point of blood lust, and that is what leads us on. Now as you can see, Bella is now a vampire. She's been this way for months now, but that is not what the newborns are after. You see Bella is with child." Renia's eyes widened in surprise, her delicate face turning a deep cherry red, and couldn't help it, but my still heart skipped a beat. Jacob growled unhumanstically beside her, his posture stiff and hostile, as he slowly rose from his seat on the couch. Renia scrambled to get up, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders, "Jacob don't make a scene…" she warned. Taking his hand, she cautiously led him away from the scene, the front door slamming behind her.

"I'll work on informing the werewolves. You make sure that boy is alright Jasper" Carlisle whispered beside me. Giving me a firm push, my feet seemed to be on auto-pilot as I pushed open the front door, the pair talking in hushed whispers beside a silver BMW. "Jake you know one day this was going to happen" Renia chastised, laying a gentle hand on his cheek. "Right now we should focus on this newborn army and getting my sister to talk to you. We can work on Bella and Babies another time. Don't go in there and make a scene. They were nice enough to invite us into their home the least we can do is act dignified." Hesitantly, she brought the taller werewolf into a comforting up, patting him on the back lightly. "You're stronger than this Jake" she muttered.

I couldn't help the building rage that was shaking me down to my core, as I watched them _embrace_ each other. That was_ supposed_ to be me! _"If only for a little while…"_ a part of me said, _"you're still __**married **__to Alice… At least that's what you told Renia… she didn't deserve that heartache, just because you don't know who you want anymore… When did you become so indecisive…?"_ brushing aside the pesky thoughts, I realized that Renia and Jacob were now staring at me quizzically.

"Carlisle told me to come out here and make sure you both were alright…" I stated. Renia nodded silently, giving Jacob one more firm pat on the back, "everything's fine out here. We're ready to go back in now." Her voice was so chipped and icy, instead of warm and inviting and melting like silk and honey. I did that to her…. Once we were all assembled back in the living room, Carlisle continued his thesis on the creation of newborn army and who was behind it.

"Well the ring leader seems to want to stay out of the action, that's for sure" Sam muttered sourly, after hours and hours of constant talking. "They must be playing with the blind spots in Alice's visions…" Carlisle muttered thoughtfully. For a fraction of a second I could feel the underlying resentment coming from Renia, but I went just as quickly as I came, a mundane intrigue taking its place, as she plastered a weak smile upon her face.

"So far we know they're dangerous, lethal, and deadly. But what are they after?" Emily questioned, crossing her jean covered legs. "Well they can't be after Bella, since she's already a, ummm…vampire." Renia explained, making sure to choose her words carefully. She placed a hand on Jacob's shaking knee and he stilled instantly. I swallowed the growl that was building up in my throat, clenching and unclenching my fist behind my back.

"They're after Bella's unborn child… they sense that there's a powerful aura surrounding here and they want to inherit it" I managed to growl out.

Jacob looked at his pack mates his eyes landing lastly on Renia. He stared at her for the longest before finally breaking her glance.

"Alright… We're in…" he said finally. Bella stood up hurriedly, her butterscotch eyes wide in alarm. "No…. you'll get yourself killed. No way" she shrieked. Jacob smiled ruefully, leaning back into the loveseat, throwing his arm over the back.

"I wasn't asking for permission…."


	29. When You Don't Ask

_{Jasper's POV}:_

"This will work…" I tried to assure Edward for the hundredth time that day. Today we were training with the wolves in order to prepare ourselves in the fight against the newborns. Bella was sitting calmly off to the side, it being better to forgo fighting with her now protruding belly. "They're here" Edward's gruff voice snapped me out my thoughts, as the light padding of footsteps commenced on every side. Sam and his mate Emily emerged from the pillory trees compassing the clearing, followed by Maalon, Seth, Monique, Embry, Quil, Paul, Leah, Renia, and Jacob.

"It seems like they trust us enough to be in their human forms" Edward commented. Carlisle nodded happily, a warm smile stretching across his face. He wrapped an arm snuggly around Esme, leading her gently to help him in accompanying the wolves.

"Welcome" Carlisle began pleasantly, "I'm very glad to see that you all have made it. Now Jasper has experience with newborns, and he's glad to share his experience with you today." Carlisle nodded, and suddenly all eyes were on me, as I began to tell them of newborns and newborn armies.

"Now the two most **important **things are first: never let them get your arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second: never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will **lose**." My voice was hard and devoid of all emotion, as I ushered Emmet with a wave of my hand.

We stood face-to-face on the mossy earth, a cocky grin etched across his intricate facial features. "Don't hold back" I muttered softly. Snorting, Emmett slid both feet shoulder width apart, squaring his body for battle, "Not in my nature" he retorted. The big bear of a man charged at me full force, his arms trying to get a good grip on my upper biceps. I eluded him easily, skirting around him, until I could get a good grip around his back, instantly taking him to the ground. He landed with a muffled groan, his butterscotch eyes looking up at me. "Never lose focus" I muttered.

Edward left Bella's side near the Jeep, approaching the ever-ready Carlisle in the middle of the clearing. Making the first movie, Edward elusively dodged Carlisle left and right, a goofy grin plastered on his face. I watched them closely, as Edward leapt gracefully over Carlisle's back, gripping the back of his knee and taking him to the ground.

"Oh and one more thing" I chimed in, Edward's victorious face turning to me. Carlisle took the chance to quickly rise back up, grabbing Edward by the shoulder and taking him down, "Never turn your back on your enemy" I drawled, rolling my eyes. I glanced to my right to see some of the wolves pairing up to battle it out. Maalon instantly paired herself against Seth and Monique the same with Embry. Emily and Sam were doing fairly well the winning rate betwixt them, being fifty-fifty.

A loud crack resonated through the forest area, as Jacob managed to climb _out_ of a broken tree; he had surprisingly ended up in. Renia was standing there, a triumphant smile, gracing her beautiful face. I walked over to them slowly, and both teens turned to me. "Battle again" I commanded. Renia's eyes flashed with something close to determination, as she quickly took up a battle stance, Jacob dusting off his shirt, and getting into a battle stance of his own. They stood there for what seemed like minutes, Jacob raising an eyebrow slowly. Renia didn't even bat an eyelash, her head cocking to the side delicately. In the blink of an eye Jacob had charged, his massive body ramming towards, her smaller, more petite frame. As he got closer, I watched as she bounded into the air, the tips of her feet landing on his arched back, pushing him back a few centimeters, before she spun on her heel to face his charging form again. Jacob swiped and clawed at her, Renia's tiny feet, sliding against the mossy ground, as she found an opening under his arm. Sliding herself as if it was second nature, she gripped the back of his bicep, instantly swinging it down, as she slid onto her knees, her arms locking around his neck and her legs around his feet, just as quickly.

Both were panting heavily, as Renia hesitantly let go, Jacob helping her to a standing position. I was standing there in awe and amazement, never in my years of existence having seen so much potential in a vampire. It was I that had taught Renia how to fight, just in case I wasn't there to protect her when she needed me. Could it be she was starting to remember…?

As the day continued to progress, everyone was starting to get the hang of fighting, and we were even having a little bit of fun along the way. "Do I get a chance to fight major?" a tinkling voice chimed behind me. My beloved wife Alice was standing behind me, smiling prettily, and who was I to deny her anything. "Only if you think you're ready Darlin'" I drawled smoothly. Giggling she lead me to the middle of the clearing, and we stood face-to-face. I nodded my head to her slightly and she smiled. Swiping at her, she dodged my elusively, ending up on the other side of the clearing. Looking at me with an expectant look, I scratched my head, trying to think of ways to get past her without her having any knowledge. Swiping again we were soon a flash of tangled limbs as I gently grabbed at her upper arms, turning her too me. Her butterscotch eyes were looking at me with adoration, as I leaned in, trying to brush my lips against her soft ones.

The swift cool breeze, brushed past me, and Alice was nowhere in sight, as I looked about my surroundings questioningly. A light weight was suddenly hefted on my back, as my wife wrapped her pale arms around me, nudging my head to the side. Her lips met mine in a gentle peck, before she hopped down smiling slightly.

An inaudible gasp, sounded from the other side of the clearing, and I turned, seeing the now enraged face of Renia. My heart dropped instantly at what I had just down, her green eyes flashing a dangerous dark green, as she glowered at me. '_If looks could kill….'_ I thought quietly, watching her rush to retrieve her things, and walk back down the path. "I want to again thank everyone for coming, and I think that practice is over for today" Carlisle said hurriedly. My family members went to retrieve their things, and Alice was looking at me expectantly, all our things gathered together. "You go along Darlin' I think I'm going to do a little bit of hunting" I drawled, brushing to stray pieces of hair away from her face. Smiling gently, she went to go catch up with Edward and Bella and I waited until everyone was gone.

Taking a deep breath of the pine scented air, Renia's Citrus and Pomegranate scent was still near the area, as I rushed to pick up on it. She was stomping angrily up the path, her back stiffening when she sensed my presence behind her. "Don't run" I whispered soothingly, taking a step towards her. She bolted further creating more space betwixt us, and I huffed a sigh of annoyance. Quickly running after her, she leapt around a tree, grabbing onto the nearest branch and hauling herself into the air, her body now surrounded by the pillory treetops as she ran from branch to branch like a graceful swan. "Renia" I began, hauling myself into the trees, "will you at least let me talk to you?" the cover of trees was now ending, as she dropped the few feet from branch to ground, continuing her sprint through the trees.

We finally ran through a clearing where she stopped mid-run, a dangerous growl erupting from her throat. "Will you **stop** following me!" she snarled, whipping around to face me. She had a dangerous, predatory look amongst her, her hair swaying perfectly in the wind, as her now dark green eyes glared at me angrily. "I'm **tired**and I **want to go home**! What I **don't **need is a stalker right now! But what I do need is for you to **.alone****!**" she shrieked, her authoritative voice echoing through the treetops. I raised my hands up in surrender my still heart, sinking to the bottom of my stomach, as she yelled at me. Her voice was tired and weary as she sighed and continued to walk away. _Walk away from me…_ _"Don't let her walk away!" _something in me yelled. _"You may never get another chance like this!"_ Searching through my bag, I looked for something, anything to make her stay. Then I caught sight of the rope we used to attach our bikes to the top of Emmett's Jeep. She just might hate me for this, but it'll make her stay. I crept behind her silently, wrapping my arms around her, when I was in close proximity. "What the hell!" she shrieked as I lifted her off the floor.

Renia started kicking her legs and squirming around, making failed attempts to elbow me in the stomach, with her arms contained by me. "Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock Hale Cullen, you put me down **this instant!"** I stopped in my struggle to keep her contained, her words playing through my head like a broken record. "You remember my whole name?" I whispered lightly in her ear. She stiffened as my warm breath breezed past her, "t-that's not the point" she muttered, stilling in her attempts to harm me. "The point is…. **That you need to put me down this instant! I do not want to be lifted by you, and I don't want to go anywhere with you, ever again, Mr. Indecisive. Why can't you just leave me be? Why won't you let me go home?" **she continued to rant, as I placed her at the base of a tree, stretching her legs out in front of her. Taking the mass of rope, I wound it around her small body, succeeding in tying her to the tree. She looked up at me in bewilderment, as she struggled to get free of her binds, her classic converse, digging into the loose earth.

"**You tied me to a tree? Just because you tied me up, doesn't mean I'll listen to you! And what right do you have to come here and ask that I speak to you! I didn't ask for this life! I didn't ask for any of it!"** of voice lessened in octaves, warm tears welling in the corner of her eyes. I sat on her upper thighs, my legs encasing her on either side. "You didn't ask for what?" I prodded gently, swiping the single tear from her eye. She whimpered and cast her head down, shielding her face with her long, jet black hair. Her body wracked with violent sobs, as she bit her lip quietly.

"I didn't ask to be in love with you! I didn't ask to know anything about werewolves, or vampires, or newborns! I didn't ask to know that we were married! I didn't ask to know that I disappeared up until now! I didn't ask to cry over you! I didn't ask to know that you were married to Alice! I didn't ask if you still were married to Alice! I didn't ask why I can still be in love with somebody who has hurt me so much! I didn't ask to be mad at you! I didn't ask to be mad at myself! I didn't ask for any of this, and yet here I am living all of this! I didn't ask to live like this; it was just **thrust **upon me! Upon all of us! So why are you doing this to me Jasper? Why are you playing mind games with me? You've made your choice. You want to be with Alice, and that's okay, so leave me be…." Tears were overshadowing her sweet little voice, as she cried beneath me, and I felt like **the worst man** to ever walk this earth. "Renia…" I said sweetly in a desperate attempt to mend her broken heart. My words just made her cry harder, and I wanted to kick myself for my stupidity. I never meant for any of this to happen. I had never given up hope that she was still alive. I felt it deep in my heart that she was out there somewhere waiting for me.

But then I found Alice as she was like a breath of fresh air in a smog-filled city. She put the color back in my life. Everything was Technicolor instead of the dull Black and White with her. She was spunky and head-on. She helped me get part of my life back. She was a light in an otherwise dimly lit room. I owed her everything for helping me get out of this stump I was in. I loved her. But she could never take the place of Renia and deep down I think she knew that.

Renia was all milk and honey. Staying in on a Sunday morning. Rays of sunshine and cosmic intergalactic stars and comets. She was shy and sweet, but soulful and cheerful. She was homemade apple pie and the brush of lips against mine after a long day. She was life….

I looked at her green eyes, and I remember I could stare at them all night, until she finally fell asleep wrapped in my arms. How they lit up whenever I told a joke, or dimmed whenever she was disappointed about something. Alice **and **Renia were both there when I needed them. I grew up with Renia however. We went through the awkward adolescent stages of being teenagers, and we dated all throughout high school. I asked her marry me and it was the happiest day of my life when I could finally call her **mine**. I joined the army when I was only 21 leaving her behind… That's when I met Maria.

_Flashback…._

"_**I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of Woodley Children when I saw them. I immediately offered them my aid…"**_

_The late night stars were twinkling brightly overhead as I rode back to Galveston on my trusty horse Pipette. Three young women, beautifully dressed in exquisite dresses were coming up ahead, and raised as I was, I immediately went to help them. Steering Pipette to the right side, I galloped, halting in front of them. The one in the middle, looking of Mexican descent smiled alluringly, her dark eyes, staring at me hungrily._

"_Lovely" the blonde one chirped, "and an officer." The brunette one, leaned in, her dark eyes staring at me as she whispered to the one in the middle. "You better do it Maria. I can never stop once I've started…" her words sent chills up my spine, and I instantly regretted dismounting Pipette as I gripped his reins tighter._

"_What's your name soldier?" the sensual voice of the woman in the middle snapped me out of my thoughts, and I cleared my throat. "Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am" I responded smoothly. She smiled cheekily, gripping the wrap around her shoulders tightly. "I hope you survive" she started, "you could be of great use to me" she purred. _

_And that's when the pain began… My last thought before I blacked out, was Renia's face running through my mind. When I awoke I was a vampire…_

_After 2 years of serving under Maria's harsh dictatorship, I escaped, not being about to go on living when I could sense the emotions of others around me, with a comrade of mine Peter and his mate Charlotte. We went our separate ways, me going back to Texas to see what had become of my beloved wife. I went to the house we had bought soon after our marriage. Renia was dying of influenza, her tiny body sprawled on the bed as she coughed and wheezed, blood spilling from her pretty lips as she looked up at me with wide eyes. "You've finally come home." She said. "Everyone thought you were dead. But I didn't… I knew deep down you were out there somewhere…" So I changed her myself, ensuring her life and safety, ensuring we could be together forever... When she awoke I told her what she had become. I was surprised to find that she wasn't mad at me. She thanked me for saving her life, and was glad to have me back in her arms again. After that we moved back to our hometown, long after everyone we knew had died off, and started our lives over. Up until her disappearance that is…._

"Will you untie me now?" Renia's enraged, yet beautiful voice snapped me out of my thoughts, her green eyes peeking at me from beneath her lashes. I swallowed back the lump in my throat, and brushed a piece of a black hair through my fingers, stopping just on the end of her perfect curls. My fingers deftly trailed down the side of her curvaceous figure, stopping to rest at her hips. "What are you doing…?" she whispered.

"Just be quiet for a second Darlin'" I muttered, laying my head in the crook of her neck. I breathed in her citrusy scent, her pulse thrumming against the side of her neck, as she struggled to swallow. "Jasper" she whined finally, "this isn't fair! For one I'm tied up! And secondly, I'm still **very** angry with you! And this could be classified as rape you know, because I'm bound and you're doing things to me against my own free will and another thing-!"

Jasper crashed his lips unto her roughly, one hand going to grip the side of her neck, the other wrapping around her waist. She sucked in a breath of surprise as Jasper slowly deepened the kiss, her pulse thrumming more erratically now. After a while her brain caught up with her body and she struggled to get away. Moving her head to the side, Jasper's lips landed on her now reddened cheek. "Jasper you can't do that. In case you haven't noticed you're _married. _I won't kiss you unless everything between you and Alice is over. But not a second sooner. I won't let you hurt her heart like you hurt mine…. Now can you please untie me? My sisters are probably worried about me."

And he knew she was right and it was finally time for him to make a decision on who he wanted to be with. He couldn't keep playing Russian Roulette with his heart

Because in the end, he knew **exactly** what he wanted…


	30. The Battle

_**{Jasper's POV}:**_

The day of the appointed battle was finally here, and everyone's emotions were going haywire. _Anxiousness, Worry, Anger, Malice- _everything blending together, until it was all a giant fog, hanging heavily over the clearing. "This will work" I murmured assuredly to Edward and Bella, "the newborns won't even know what hit them. They won't expect wolves. We have the numbers. We have the advantage…." Wrapping his arms around his wife's protruding belly, Edward buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "I have faith in you" he said quietly, "I have faith in everyone here today. Everyone risking their lives to save us… To save our baby…" he rubbed gentle circles into Bella's stomach, and she smiled weakly, placing her hand atop his.

The sudden, looming presence of the wolves came upon the clearing, all of them emerging in pairs from every side of the forest. I could instantly tell Renia from the rest of the pack, her piercing green eyes, glowering at me in contempt. Her coat was a light shade of tan, blending into an ashy gray around her head and face area. Her tail swished rhythmically in the wind, a low, buzzing hum, erupting from her throat. Jacob trotted easily to her side, his brown eyes flashing, a _wolfish _smile planted on his face.

"They have wolf telepathy Jasper" Edward chimed in quietly, "that's their way of communicating. Renia's just greeting Jacob. Jacob however is thinking about how many wolves he can take down before the day is done..." I solemnly nodded, itching to reach out and brush my hand against her silk-like fur. Alice grabbed my hand from behind, a coquettish smile forming on her face. "The battle is almost here my love" her soft voice ran over me like the finest cashmere and a growl rumbled deep in my throat, as I closed my eyes in content. I wrapped my arms around Alice, sighing in bliss as her warm body wrapped around mine. "I'll protect you out there" I whispered in her ear softly. A soft growl resonated behind us, and I snapped back into reality. Both Renia _and_ Jacob were staring at me, their eyes betraying the emotions we all knew Renia felt. _"She feels hurt, betrayed, by you… What about Renia? Won't she need protection? Or does that not matter anymore..?_"a voice whispered wickedly inside me. I felt like slapping myself on the forehead or kicking myself in the butt, or better yet jumping into a pit of fire because of my insensitivity towards her. I **was **married to her, so it's my job to protect her as well.

Sam's growling snapped me out of my much needed self-loathing, all the wolves instantly trotted over to flank him on every side. He growled and snarled and it was as if someone was speaking in tongues, or speaking French to a Japanese man. The pack nodded here and there, pawing their feet into the ground lightly. At least _they _knew what he was saying….

In what felt like hours, I felt Alice tense up next to me, and I knew the inevitable was coming…

They were here…

They slithered into the clearing like serpents in the grass, their clothes wet and sticking to them like a second skin. Hair was plastered all over their faces, their dark red eyes glaring at us menacingly. I sized them up with a subtle once over, counting out the 200 or more plus newborns that made up the army. The one in the front, obviously not the ring leader, snarled viciously, leading the attack as they all charged forward.

After that is all a downhill spiral.

Limbs went flying everywhere, fresh blood spattered against the green grass and on the trunks of trees. Fires were going before the battle even started, and the revolting smell of burning flesh hung in the air. The sickening crack of teeth ripping into skin and the vicious snarls that erupted from the wolves' throats was scary enough to bring even Satan to his knees. I ducked and dodged one newborn after another, making sure to keep a close eye on both Renia and Alice. Alice was battling off a newborn, leaping on him with such grace, dislodging his head from the rest of his body and throwing it into the pit within a matter of seconds. I could feel the heavy paws shaking against the ground, as Renia easily pounced atop a newborn, pinning him beneath her massive body and ripping into his flesh with her teeth. Shrieks and hollers erupted all through the clearing, as we polished off the newborns one by one….

As the dust finally settled, I finished off the last newborn, throwing him into the fire that was ever burning before us. Everyone was tired and hung up on adrenaline as we watched the red amber colors of the flames crackle and snap against the wooden logs, black smoke rising from the top, whisking off into the air.

"I see you managed to kill all my newborns" a sickeningly sweet voice called from the shadows. A woman appeared from the shadows her young face smiling at us. The glint in her blood red eyes told a different story however, as she flashed an almost friendly smile, her white teeth showing.

"It's good to see you Major" she purred lightly, her eyes looking at me hungrily. The bile suddenly rose in my throat and I knew **exactly** where I knew her from. Her name was Tessa and I had the _honor _of changing her, my first year, being a part of Maria's army. She was ruthless and vicious and loved everything to do with power. She even had the honor of being Maria's female second-in-command. Over the course of two years she had developed a certain _infatuation _with me. When I left the army however, I** never** thought I would have the displeasure of coming in contact with her again.

"Tessa" I nodded curtly. Her eyes lit up with something close to delight and I hedged forward, moving to protect my family. "My, my" she drawled lightly, "After all these years you haven't aged a day. You still look the same…" her cold eyes raked up and down my figure, and I fought against the urge to shift uncomfortably at her gaze. "Why have you come?" I snarled viciously, trying to desperately give myself the upper hand.

"I heard you and your little _family_ were in town, and how rude would it be if I didn't stop by for a visit?" she cooed. I growled low in my throat as she took a step towards us, the sound instantly causing her to back down. Her eyes flashed a dark red, almost black color before she regained her composure once more. "Such sexy sounds you make Major" she whispered lowly, "but for the moment I'm not here for you. I just want the precious little bundle of joy growing inside one of your family members and then some" her perfectly manicured hands clenched and unclenched, a rueful smile, gracing her thin lips.

"Tessa, she's not yours to take. It's Edward and Bella's baby. Don't make this any harder than it has to be" I snapped. Right now I **hated** her. I hated her down to my very core. I hated how she smiled so smugly. I wanted to make her into a cold lifeless corpse. But it had to be slow… and painful. It had to ruthless and uncaring like her. I had to rip each and every limb apart from her body, one piece at a time, chucking it into the fire.

"You're dead…" was all that she calmly whispered, before charging at me full force with an un-abandoned shriek. I waited until she was close enough to reach, snaking my hand out to grasp her around the neck, hauling her back a few feet, until she landed in a tree with a satisfying crack. Growling, she got up and charged me again, and I pivoted my stance just slightly, letting her glide along the side of me, as I reached out and dislodged her right arm from her body, with a sickening crack. She cried out in agony as the useless limb was thrown into the fire, spinning around to once again try and charge me. I easily slid between her slightly parted legs, grabbing on to the junctures where knee met lower leg, and where knee met upper leg, pulling that limb also with a satisfying pop. She fell to the ground in shock, withering in the insatiable pain.

I calmly bent down next to her, keeping up my façade, my eyes cold and emotionless, as I gripped her left hand, giving it an almost comforting squeeze, before ripping it off**, very, very, very** slowly, the veins and tendons where her arm met shoulder, coming a loose one by one, until it was finally dislodged and thrown into the fire with the rest of her burning limbs. Then I trailed down slowly to her last leg, glaring at her for half a second before I ripped it off harshly, chucking it into the fire. Tessa screamed, red liquid and saliva gurgling from her parted lips, as her dark red eyes were starting to dim. I smirked ruefully, stroking the sides of her neck, before gripping with all my might, the head instantly shattering under all the applied pressure, shards flying off into the distance, as I tossed the rest of her useless body into the pit.

My family as well as the wolves were all looking at me in shock and amazement, a look of admiration twinkling in Sam's dark eyes. Suddenly the worse sound I could ever hear in existence sound through the clearing as Renia was overtaken by a newborn we had overlooked. His eyes were wild and dark, his pale handing come up to grip the place near her heart. Jacob pounced on him, knocking the newborn down and quickly tearing him to pieces. Renia now morphed into her human form, laying on the fresh green grass, her heart barely beating and blood pouring from the marks surrounding the area near her heart. Esme removed her jacket and over shirt leaving her in a tank top, lightly draping it over Renia and I blanched.

Carlisle quickly fled to her side, his hands checking for a pulse. He looked over her worriedly, his gaze turning to all of us.

"She's dying… if we do not do something soon…. This won't end well…." Her sisters were sobbing heavily; now back in their human forms, falling to their knees by their sister.

All of this seemed so familiar and I remember the first time I changed Renia. Her face was getting paler and paler, as Carlisle tried to think of a way to save her. "Sam" he muttered addressing the head werewolf, "the only sure way to save her is by-"

"No!" Jacob growled cradling her to his chest, "you might as well let her die! I've already lost one friend, don't make me lose another!" he looked brokenly at the dying girl, her head lolling to one side.

"She only has minutes left..." Carlisle pressed. Sam eyes were looking at the girl I think he had come to think of as his own daughter his calloused hand brushing against her cold face. "She'll always be welcomed in my house treaty or no treaty. Vampire or no Vampire… I want her to live, so… do it." Carlisle nodded solemnly a look of understand crossing his face, as he bent down, ready to bite into her neck.

"No" I found myself whispering, putting a hand on my father's shoulder. "Let me…." I brushed him aside, his gaze looking over me worriedly. "Jasper are you sure-"

"Yes" I whispered, "I've had to do this before…." I brushed my lips gently against the fading pulse in her neck, feeling the warm blood rush into my mouth as I pierced through the tissue of her skin, the venom beginning to seep through and into her blood system. She whined uncomfortably against me, her pulse stuttering lightly. I slowly drew away and everyone gathered around her form. She shied away from the cold touch of my hand against her cheek, her pulse picking up erratically as her heart thrummed against her ribcage. A weak scream erupted from her throat as she began clawing at the earth beneath her, her shouts increasing in volume.

"The venom is spreading successfully" Carlisle informed breathing a sigh of relief, "now all what must do is wait…"

_{Renia's Dream Trance…}:_

_**The pain was excruciating and it felt as if my body was being licked my insatiable flames. The heat and pain was inescapable as I tried to look for a way out. I could hear faint murmuring from all sides of my, a suddenly dark blanket enveloping me, cocooning me, as I closed my eyes peaceably….**_

_Everyone kept saying that Jasper was dead… But I knew… I knew that he was out there somewhere… I put a frail hand to my chest, a light cough wracking my body, as I lay weakly in the bed Jasper and I use to share together. The influenza was getting worse and no one came around to see me anymore, afraid of catching the deadly disease. I knew I was going to die soon, but I wanted to see my husband's beautiful face one last time before I was whisked off to heaven._

_Light was filtering in through the slightly open blinds, as a cool wind brushed the dry air in the house. I smiled peaceably._

_He was here…_

_A strong cough over took my body, the crimson liquid spilling from my lips, leaving a metallic taste in my mouth. Jasper was kneeling near the front of my bed, a pained expression crossing his face. "You've finally come home…" I whispered lovingly, "Everyone thought you were dead. But I didn't…. I knew deep down you were out there somewhere…."_

"_I'm here Darlin" he muttered, cradling my face in his hands, "and I don't want to lose you. Forgive me Renia… Forgive me for what I'm about to do…."_

_**And that's when the pain licked up my entire body just like it was now…**_

_I awoke and my breathing was slow and gentle. I felt a gentle hand caressing my face and the side of my neck and my eyes fluttered open, expecting this to all just be a dream, or that I was already dead and waiting for judgment day. Jasper, my beautiful, darling Jasper, stroked his fingers through my matted tresses, light butterscotch eyes looking at me lovingly._

"_Am I dreaming?" was the first thing I said. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my forehead, "no you're not dreaming love" he murmured in my ear. Suddenly a dull, aching pain started in my throat and I reached up a hand to clutch it. "Jas" I panted softly, "what's happening, I'm so" he smiled ruefully and brushed some strands of hair away from my face._

"_I know Darlin. But this was the only way for us to be together. If I hadn't of done what I did you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be able to keep you… And I love you Renia, so please forgive…" he pleaded in a desperate voice. I had no clue what he was talking about the only thing on my mind was the unquenchable thirst that was slowly bringing my temperature from thirty to one-hundred and ten. "Jasper you have to help me" I begged, clutching at my throat desperately. "I'll get you something to eat Darlin' don't you worry…" and like that he was gone in the blink of an eye, coming back a few minutes later, with dead game clutched in his grasp. "Jasper what on earth is that?" I asked bewildered. "It's food honey. It'll help with the thirst…" he brought the game closer to my lips, and I couldn't help but give into the roaring animal instincts, my teeth sinking past the sinew, fat, and veins, warm blood rushing down my throat. Any other time I would have been __**disgusted **__by the thought of drinking blood, but it helped to quench the thirst, the pain numbing to almost a dull thump in my throat._

"_Darlin there's something you need to know" Jasper said after I fully drained the animal. I sat back in content, looking up at my husband curiously. "Darlin when I left… I was evacuating a Column of Woodley Children when I came upon three women stranded in the desert. I stopped to service them, when I was…. Attacked. Renia I'm not the man you knew before. I'm something different know, and because of me so are you. We're… immortal. We'll never die. We'll never age. We'll never get sick. But those around us will… After a few decades everyone we know will be dead… except for us…"_

"_Jasper" I interrupted, sitting up to feel his forehead, "you're talking crazy. Maybe you should lie down for a-"he gripped my hand, putting it to his heart beat. I counted one Mississippi, two Mississippi, so on and so forth and yet nothing. But he was still breath, still watching me…. "Feel your heartbeat Darlin" he muttered knowingly. I quickly snatched my hand away feeling my own heartbeat… One, two, three, nothing! My breath left me in a whoosh as I struggled to breathe. _

"_So what does this mean…?" I asked slowly. I cradled my head in between his palms and I breathed a sigh of content, "We're vampires honey…" he whispered slowly. I let all the information sink in, my head going forward to lean against Jasper's shoulder. "Thank you" I said after awhile, lifting me head up to look at him. A shocked expression was on his face, and I smiled weakly, leaning in to give a chastise kiss. "Darlin" he said, breaking apart "you should be angry…" I silenced him with a gentle kiss, pulling back after a moment. "Jasper you saved me. How could I possibly be mad at you for that? You didn't want me to die, so you made a choice, and to me you choose right. And that's the kindest sweetest thing; somebody has ever done for me…"_

_**After that we lived comfortably as I came to grasp with what I had become… But in a way it did ensure that I could be with Jasper forever… That was until….**_

_I ran and ran my lungs feeling like they would give out. I passed the sign that said: __**"You are now leaving Somerville, Texas! Come back and see us soon!"**__ Hale was only two towns over and I pushed even harder to distance myself. My heart sunk at the thought of leaving Jasper but that man could be as stubborn as a mule. "Three days" I reminded myself. Three days and this would all be over and done with. I made it to Hale in an hour tops, and sat tiredly on a bench outside of the abandoned station. It hadn't been used in over twenty years, and the doors could easily be opened so she could sleep inside without being seen. Rifling through my duffle bag, I counted out the one-thousand and some dollars I had been saving over the years from horse races and odd jobs around town, knowing it would last us just enough until we go to Forks._

"_So the ranger has left his little damsel alone, hm?" a gravelly voice purred behind me. I recognized him instantly, his long brown tresses kept up under a dusty black bandanna, his darks eyes glinting mischievously. Jasper had been hunting him down for years after a bank heist he staged in Somerville, killing ten people and ransacking over eight-thousand dollars in cash. He went by the name __**Corre con los lobos**__, translating into "Runs with Wolves". From what Jasper had told me he was ruthless and cunning, quick and smart… and he had finally found us…. Well, found me._

"_Jasper just went to go get us something's before we head out" I lied evasively, hoping he bought it. By the sharp raising of his eyebrow I knew everything was going to go downhill. _

_**That day he attacked me with no emotion, ruthlessly impacting pain upon my body. I cried for anybody, somebody to help me. To help us…**_

_**I was two months pregnant when he left me in the heat, taking my money, and jewelry, leaving behind my wedding ring and some clothes. I blacked out, hoping praying somebody would find me, and save our baby. But I knew deep in my heart, that little infant would never get to see the light of day….**_

_**And after that I guess I disappeared, I don't remember much. But I will **__**always**__** remember the face of the murder who killed the baby Jasper and I created together. There's still a crescent shaped scar on his upper right shoulder front when I bit him. If I ever saw him again…**_

_**I don't know what I'd do…..**_

_**NOTE: to all my readers…**_

_**In Renia's Dream Trance the italicized parts are memories, and the bold italicized are Renia's commentating on those certain memories. Just wanted to put this so you guys wouldn't get confused! And please remember to REVIEW! It would make "mama" very happy!**_


	31. Renia Awakens, and What Happened?

_{Jasper's POV}:_

It had been three days since I changed Renia in the clearing, and her screams and shouts had quieted down by the end of the second day. Tonight was the end of day three, and we were all gathered anxiously at the sister's house on La Push, eagerly awaiting her return to the human realm.

"Shouldn't she be waking up soon?" Maalon pressed, "Carlisle said it only took three days." I nodded solemnly, hoping against all odds that she would awaken soon. There were so many things; I had to tell her….

_Flashback:_

_A little bit after Renia's transformation, Edward and Bella offered to take her and her sister's home, leaving us to clean up the ashes that surrounded the clearing. I was just poking out the remaining embers that made up the fire, my butterscotch eyes, staring at the soot filled pit, covered to the brim in ashes._

"_What a day huh?" Alice whispered behind me quietly. She hadn't spoken much since after Renia was attacked, choosing to just stay in the background by Emmett and Rosalie. "Yeah" I muttered, scrubbing a hand across my face tiredly, "what a day…" An intensive air loomed over the darkening clearing like a heavy blanket, and I sighed, rushing to finish the job so I could get back to Renia._

"_You're worried about her aren't you?" Alice asked me after a while. I turned to look at her, and a sudden emotion hit me like a tidal wave. __**Regret…**_

"_Well of course I'm worried" I started, carefully testing out her emotions, "she risked her life to save Edward and Bella's baby. She could have died out here today Alice…" her butterscotch eyes shifted, her small fingers working to clear out the firewood and into the back of Emmett's truck. __**Regret, Regret, Regret…**__ waves upon waves of regret hit me full force, and I sat back, digging my hands in the dirt. "Alice is there something you're not telling me?" my wife's back stiffened as she unloaded wood into the truck, her feet twitching in the dirt._

"_Of course not Jasper" she whispered smoothly, "why on earth would you ask me that?" I walked up behind her, trapping her body between me and the truck, my arms wrapping around her. "Because I can feel your regret…. Whatever it is Alice you can tell me… You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" a soft whimper escaped from her throat, and she brought a hand up to cup her parted lips._

"_I can't Jasper" she cried softly, "You'll hate me. You'll never forgive me…." Smoothing down the dark black spikes of her hair, I shushed her, bringing her closer to my body, until she stopped crying, wrapping her arms around mine. We stood like that for a while, just content to enjoy the silence._

"_I knew" she finally whispered. My eyes snapped open, and I pulled back slightly to look at her. Her head was downcast, and her shoulders were shaking with repressed sobs. "You knew what Alice…?" I asked slowly. "That the newborn was going to attack Renia… I should have told you, but I thought she knew, I thought she could protect herself, and you were busy killing Tessa, and I-" the sobs finally broke free, and she pulled away from me, bringing her hands up to cover her face._

"_You knew all along…." I murmured. Alice nodded hesitantly, and I let this information sink into my subconscious, the __**old**__ Jasper, the one who was a part of Maria's army, wanted vengeance. But Alice was my wife…. "__**She should have said something"**__ a voice inside of me growled, __**"Renia wouldn't have almost died…."**__ But in a way, I had to __**thank**__ Alice… If she would have told me, I would have terminated the newborn faster than he could say "ow". But because she didn't Renia was a vampire again… She would live forever… And I could finally spend that time making it up to her. I could apologize for all the wrongs I did against her. I could cherish her again, the way she deserved to be cherished…._

"_Thank-you" I finally choked out, enveloping Alice in the biggest bear hug. I could feel her shock and amazement as she awkwardly wrapped her hands around my back. "You don't hate me?" she asked in disbelief. I set down her tiny figure, a joyful smile spreading across my face. "Alice you did me a favor. If you would have told me about the newborn, Renia wouldn't be going through the transformation of being a vampire. Don't you see? She'll live forever now, and I can spend that time apologizing to her. She needs me Alice. And I didn't realize how much I needed her until I almost lost her." I stopped my rambling to see Alice's understanding eyes gazing back at me. "You love her with all your heart Jas" she piped, "I can see it in the way you look at her. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the ground…it's her. We can't keep us this charade any longer… it's time we end this, but on good terms of course. I still want to be your friend Jasper, but right now your heart is calling out to her, so don't keep it waiting any longer" she walked up to me slowly, giving me a push in the direction leaving the clearing, "go get her…"._

_Alice and I finally set down and talked with our family, and regrettably Renia was right…. They weren't that upset. They all knew what I was like to be in love…._

Stirring beside me, snapped me out of my thoughts, Renia tossing peaceably in her sleep. I clutched the hand closet to me, bringing it to my lips, and kissing each finger gently. _"Please wake up soon…"_ I thought desperately, _"I need you Renia…"_ I rested my head against her rapidly stilling heartbeat, listening to the rhythmic sound of her breathing. The transformation was almost complete…. The minutes seemed to tick by, her fragile heartbeat slowing to a beat per minute. And finally…it stopped. I waited on bated breath, counting 120 seconds…nothing.

"Maalon, Monique, Roy, everyone! It's done! The transformation is done!" I yelled happily, knocking over the seat I was sitting in. It landed with a loud crash as thousands of pairs of feet, clambered up the steps, fighting desperately to get to the door first. Renia moaned in discomfort, her body shivering from the slight temperature drop in the room. The door burst open and everyone was immediately gathered around, watching as Renia tossed and turned, her hands gripping the white, cotton bed sheets on the bed.

"What's happening?" Maalon asked worriedly, as she saw her sister struggling in her sleep. "She's starting to come to. Sometimes for vampires repressed memories that you haven't come to terms with can plague you during the transformation. "Carlisle said assuredly, patting the young girl on the head. A quiet moan escaped from the morphing girl, her dark eyes fluttering open, to look at her surroundings confusedly. "What's happened?" she murmured quietly struggling to sit up, "where am I?" I rushed to make her lay back down, placing my hands on her shoulders. In the blink of an eye her hands were atop mine, and she pulled me closer, staring deep into my eyes.

"Jasper?" she whispered softly. My eyes softened, and I brought a hand up stroking her cold cheek with a gentle touch. By now, everyone had filed out of the room, leaving just me and Renia. "It's all over Darlin" I muttered reassuringly, burying my face in the crook of her neck. Her scent was heightened and it was a dangerous aphrodisiac to my system. "Jasper I need to tell you something…." She said quietly, her brow furrowing in concentration as I made her lay back down, her dark black locks lying against the pillow like a halo. "While I was sleeping I had a dream. I was running and running and I couldn't stop. I finally rested outside of a bus stop in Hale, Texas. It was hot and I was so weary…" she tossed her head to the side, looking out the opened window. I felt my heart stutter, as I forced her head to look at me. I needed to know the rest… She was the **only **one who really knew what happened that day.

"What year was it Renia. What year did this happen in?" her brow wrinkled in confusion, her red eyes searching around the room.

"It was 1973. I was resting… Only three more days and you would've come for me, and we would have gone to Forks, like we always dreamed… then that man… the one you had been searching for, for so long. He found me….. His name was-"

"_**Corre con los lobos"**_I finished for her.She nodded her head in recognition, her hand now gripping mine atop the cover. "I screamed for someone….anyone to help me" she continued, "but nobody ever came…. He left me there for the vultures to pick me off… to pick us off… I tried to fight him, but I couldn't…not unless I wanted to hurt…." She broke off again, her crimson eyes looking at me, I stared, a confused expression crossing my face. Hurt what? What could she possibly not want to hurt….?

"What would have gotten hurt Renia…?" I asked cautiously. "When I took that trip up to Austin to help the elder seamstress, something happened before I left… I called you everyday complaining of sickness I thought you would've had caught on, but you never did. I was going to tell you when I got back, when our house was attacked. You would never have known, unless I told you. I wasn't showing any of the changes, at least not yet…."

"Changes of what?" I pressed. Sitting up, she pressed my hand to her flat stomach, "Jasper when you told me to leave I was two months along with our baby…. I didn't know how to tell you those whole two months I stayed in Austin. I conceived just before I left, and I wasn't showing any changes by the time I got back. I was going to tell you, the day our house was attacked, but I never got the chance… And then he attacked me… The baby didn't make it…." My still heart broke into a million pieces, and a feeling I hadn't felt in years finally came to the surface. **Rage….**

"Jasper please say something" Renia pleaded tearfully, "Are you mad at me? For not telling you? Jas I'm sorry, I know I should have told you sooner, but I never got the chance. Are you mad that I didn't protect the baby? I tried Jasper, I really did, but I couldn't-"I silenced her with a kiss, pressing my lips firmly against hers. She relaxed instantly, her hands coming up to wrap around my neck. I placed my arms, gently around her waist, sitting her up and bringing her closer, her body molding perfectly to mine. Snaking my tongue out, Renia gasped quietly in surprise, giving me the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

This is what I had been missing…. My whole existence was right behind me, and I never bothered to turn around and look. **She **was right here the whole time. I brought her closer, the lack of space still betwixt us annoying. Her body was now flush against mine, her hands tangled desperately in my hair. I pulled away my lips trailing down to the column of her throat, nuzzling the space where her still pulse was once beating.

"Jas" Renia whimpered quietly, her hands tugging my blonde curls. "You have no idea how much I missed you" I whispered against her bed-tangled curls, "These three days have been my own personal hell. We were so worried you wouldn't wake up….And I wanted to tell you that you were right…. You didn't ask for any of it, and I never thought of it like that… But you deserved to know that I was married to Alice… We sat down and finally told our family, and you were right again… They weren't even upset…. Ever since I found you again, I've been playing Russian Roulette with my heart. But our encounter in the field…. To see you cry…. That was like a bullet to my heart…. I wanted to go straight to the Volturi and ask that they-"

"That's it!" she interrupted, her eyes wide in recognition. I furrowed my eyebrows, staring at her in confusion. "What's it Darlin'?" I asked warily

"After _**Corre con los lobos**___attacked me that day, I woke up in Volterra, Italy. Aro wanted me to join the Volturi but I flat out refused…. And then he…" her voice trailed off shakily, tears welling in her darkening eyes.

_Flashback (Renia POV):_

_The dungeon placed just under the marble floors of the palace stationed in Volterra, were dark, damp, and musky, the unabandoned cries and hisses of vampires, ringing clearly inside my head. How long had I been there? I couldn't remember. The days were seeming to blend together, as night fell into day, and day fell into night. My throat was burning from the lack of blood, and I felt light headed from the lack of clean oxygen. The once energetic baby no longer kicked inside me, and every shift brought a sharp pain to my stomach. I knew I probably had dozens of bruises sprinkled over my tan skin, the ropes that held my wrist together, digging roughly into my skin._

_A light suddenly filtered into the dark cell, and I squinted my cobalt black eyes, an intimidating shadow looming over me. Aro was standing there, a malicious smile painting across his pale face. "Hello my dear" he purred lightly, leaning down to stroke a tendril of my hair. I jerked away from his touch as if it scalded my cold skin, and he grimaced, before that creepy smile, graced his face once again. "Now Renia" he cooed quietly, "don't be this way…"_

"_Aro if you have no intentions of releasing me, I would advise you leave. I will not, and will never consider joining the Volturi. The evil things you do… The way you rule. It's so cold hearted and malicious. It's no way to rule… It's not a way of life. It's a dictatorship… its hell…" venom leaked from every inch of my voice, my eyes surely flashing a dangerous color, as I scooted away from him, trying to create as much space as possible. The creepy grin fell from his space permanently, the sound of gritting teeth the only sound in the quiet dungeon._

"_You listen to me" he growled lowly, my back slamming painfully against the wall, "if you will not obey and join the Volturi we have __**other**__ accommodations that should be suitable to your liking…."_

_After that two vampires walked sensuously into the room. The first was tall and lanky with long, blond hair that fell into his eyes, black slacks, and a dark trench coat his attire. The second was tall as well and slightly more built with dark, spiky hair, a dark muscle shirt hugging his chest, with dark black jeans. "Take care of her" Aro muttered sourly exiting the room. I wiggled to get out of my confines as the vampires stalked nearer to me, the blond one holding my legs down, as the brunette one, gripped both sides of my head. The sensation was burning, as I felt pictures and images flash before my mind, all blurring together, before they finally just melted away. I refused to scream, as my body slumped lower to the ground, everything becoming foggy and fuzzy._

"_Don't worry little one" the blond one murmured assuredly, "We'll take you somewhere nice and safe…." I remember being dragged out of Volterra by the two vampires and being transported someplace else. Everything other than that was a blur…._

_**Back to Jasper's POV:**_

"So let me get this straight" I growled lowly, "the Volturi did this to you?" Renia wrinkled her brow for a moment, before nodding hesitantly. "After I was attacked" she started, "they found me and offered to take me in. Said I had great potential. But I knew all about the Volturi and that's not how I wanted my existence to turn out. I refused, and they locked me in that dungeon for days on end without any blood. Aro finally came to me and asked once more, but I flat out refused. And that was the end as I knew it. After that his two little minions did away with me, and that's all I can remember…."

"We have to talk to Carlisle, maybe he can give us some sort of information" Renia's eyes were glazed over with some emotion unbeknownst to me, her determination, fear, sadness, and relief washing over me in tidal waves. I kissed her reassuringly, before making the trek downstairs to Carlisle's study.

The study was a large room stationed at the back of our house, the walls filled with multitudes of different book genres. There was a single lowlight lamp, perched on the edge of the oak desk, papers and books scattered across the desk, and littering the floor, balled up papers surrounding the tin wastepaper basket. "Jasper" Carlisle's pleasant voice rang through, "What can I do for you?"

"Carlisle I need to know what you know of the Volturi in the years 1973 to 1974" I said hurriedly. Placing the novel he had been engrossed in on the desk, Carlisle crossed one leg over the other, leaning back in the plush, leather, upholstery. "Well let's see" he murmured, rising and going towards the back corner of the room. There, a family portrait hangs, of all of us, one which Carlisle removed, to reveal a safe. Quickly dialing the combination, the safe opened with a satisfying click, thousands of papers and files stashed away. "Some colleagues of me kept studies of the Volturi over the years, and I keep the copies of these files. It dates back years and years, to the beginning of the organization." Pulling out a small paperback book, and some files, he laid them across the desk, thumbing through the pages, until he found the years 1973-1974.

"Well it says here, that in mid 1973, Aro while on a rendezvous through the countries, found a young vampire, with child in Hale, Texas. It was recorded that after her blatant refusal to become a member of the Volturi she was dragged away from the city, to the outskirts of a flowering city outside of Florida. After that there is no documentation…"

"Does it say who dragged this young woman away?" I asked hastily. Opening the files, Carlisle expertly skimmed through the papers and footnotes, his thumb and forefinger stopping on two particular pages. "Yes it's right here" he began, spreading the two pages out in front of me, "The first young man was a Elliot Fernando, he was of Italian descent and was changed by Aro himself in 1947, while Elliot was on a family vacation to Volterra. He inherited to power to erase the minds of his victims, leaving them helpless, lost, confused, and distraught. The second young man was a Resse Evans, changed also by Aro in 1972. His powers and or abilities are not recorded here." Carlisle looked at me expectantly, and I just sighed, rubbing my temples frustratingly….

I thanked Carlisle softly, trudging back upstairs to the bedroom, Renia was currently occupying. She was struggling to swing her legs over the bed to get up. Quickly rushing to her side, I shushed her, getting her to lie down, her dark hair splayed across the stark white pillow. "Their names were Elliot and Resse" I murmured silently, my butterscotch eyes downcast. "Elliot did this to you, and Resse just tagged along…. I'm sorry Renia… I couldn't protect you, even back then… I don't deserve you…"

"Jasper don't say such things" she chastised, brining my eyes up to meet hers, "this could never be your fault. You're a wonderful man and I'm lucky to have you. Don't ever think that this could possibly be your fault…" she stroked the matted curls away from my face, brushing a tender kiss against my forehead.

"I can't believe all of that happened to you…. So many years without knowing….." I whispered blankly.

"Jasper there is no past that we can bring back by longing for it. There is only an eternally new now that builds and creates itself out of the best as the past withdraws… So don't dwell on this please… If not for my sake, for your own. It's not healthy… This happened in the 70's it couldn't have been prevented. We're living in 2011 now, so let's focus on it…. Focus on us…."

And I knew once again Renia was right… What happened that day couldn't have been prevented. If none of the events of that day, month, year, century, hour, or even second, had **never **happened, I wouldn't be looking at the most gorgeous woman in the entire world, who I have the rest of eternity to spend my life with….

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again! I'm really enjoying the reviews, and sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately. I was currently writing this chapter with a giant head cold, because I told my friend I would finish it! So here you go girly, I'll give you your praises later! Anyways, at the bottom I'm going to attempt to post the link to Elliot and Resse (who are MY characters!), and please, please, please, please, PLEASE, keep REVIWEING! **

**.**** (Resse)**

**./tumblr_kyxkwghhe51qbo7xqo1_**** (Elliot)**


	32. The Way You Look Tonight Pt1

It had been months since the bloody massacre, also known as the final battle. Life went back to normal, per say, and everything was finally calm… '_No fights, no arguments, just…bliss' _Maalon mused happily, as she finished brushing her hair into perfection. As an end of the year celebration, her sisters and herself were rushing about the house like chickens with their heads cut off, preparing for the extravagant party they were having later.

"Maalon!" Roy grumbled as she popped her head in the door of the bathroom, "You are **not** leaving me to do all the upstairs work. You look fine princess, now if you would please…. HELP ME!" her older sister shoved a bucket full of cleaning products into Maalon's startled arms, her nose wrinkling in distaste. "What is upstairs work per say?" she quipped lightly, setting the bucket down on the counter with a loud thud. Roy rolled her bright brown eyes, leaning against the opened door behind her, "all you have to do" she started, "is dust off the surfaces of things and make up the beds. Now is that so hard?"

Before Maalon could get a word in edge wise, Roy had already disappeared down the long corridor, humming a light tune. Grumbling Maalon got to work quickly, barely seeing much of her sister's as she finished her task. "ROY!" a sudden voice screeched from downstairs. Renia was standing at the bottom of the staircase her eyes searching frantically around the coat closet. "What?" Roy piped, her head appearing at the top of the right wing of the staircase. "The dresses Roy! Where are they?" shoe boxes and hangers went flying everywhere, as Renia instantly submerged herself in the heap of cloth and confined space. Roy's sleek eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, before her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! I uh… I never picked them up…?" Dark locks bounced as Renia's head popped out of the closet, her now butterscotch eyes alive with fire. "You what!" she growled, bounding up the steps three at a time. Roy backed away nervously, fearing what Renia's new vampire powers could do to her. "Now Renia…" she tried to reason, "let's not get hasty…." A low snarl erupted from Renia's throat as she tackled her sister, pinning her efficiently to the wooden floor.

"Fix it!" She exclaimed her blunt finger nails digging into Roy's shoulder blades, "We have guest coming in exactly six hours! Everything has to be perfect, so fix this!" She let her sister up, and Roy gripped the stair banister, rising up on shaky legs. "Now don't you worry Renia" she whispered determinedly, "I'll fix this"

Rushing down the stairs, Roy grabbed her jacket and the keys to her silver BMW, before peeling out the driveway to the finest boutique in Port Angeles, Washington. '_Beau Papillion '_ translating into Beautiful Butterfly, was a very chic boutique, stationed in the middle of a quaint shopping center in the heart of Port Angeles. Beautiful dresses were put professionally on mannequins, which shined brilliantly in the few slimmers of light, peaking through the constant cloud cover that was Washington. The bell above the boutique tinkled musically as Roy entered in, the sales associate at the counter, smiling at her warmly. "Hi, is there anything I can help you with, or are you just browsing?" Glancing at the young woman's name tag that read '_Siobhan' _she looked into her warm brown eyes, fishing for the pickup receipt in her purse. "Yes" she muttered, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper, "I'm here to pick up four dresses reserved under the name of Renia Cullen" Roy had to resist the urge to snort, as she was already taking Jasper's last name, even though they weren't married!

Typing on the white computer keyboard professionally Siobhan's eyebrows wrinkled in concentration, as she scrolled down on the numerous clienteles who were on the pickup list for that day. "Ah yes!" she said finally, her manicured nails pointing at the computer screen, "here it is!" She rushed to the back of the store, her patent leather pumps clicking against the linoleum. She came back a few minutes later with four dresses wrapped neatly in plastic, placing them on the counter. "Here you are" she chirped happily, handing the parcels to Roy, "is there anything else I can help you with today?" Roy shook her head no and politely declined, exiting the store to her silver BMW parked just outside the store. She loaded the dresses into the backseat of her car, stretching them out neatly, so they wouldn't get wrinkled.

"Roy?" a somewhat familiar voice called behind her. She turned around after locking up her car, her eyes widening in recognition.

"Dylan" she sputtered shockingly. The boy grinned sheepishly, and she instantly gripped him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you since we graduated from WSU!" she said excitedly. Dylan was an art major such as herself, and they had become close friends in art and physiology class. He was a tall, lanky fellow with dark black hair that fell sloppily into his piercing blue eyes. He was dressed smartly in a form fitting black sweater, with a black silk skinny tie, black skinny jeans, and black dress shoes.

"My, my" she gushed lightly, taking in his appearance, "you haven't changed a bit!" a deep, baritone chuckled resonated from the boy, and he scratched the back of his head nervously with sharpie painted nails. "I see you haven't changed as well" she blushed lightly. She leaned lightly against her silver BMW, a comfortable silence befalling them.

"Would you like to have coffee with me?" Dylan asked after a while. Roy's eyes snapped up, and a rose colored blush rose to her cheeks. "Uhhmm…sure." She replied hesitantly, _completely _forgetting about the dresses residing in her back seat.

The small diner just across the shopping center in Port Angeles was quiet and secluded as Dylan and Roy were ushered to a booth near the back. A young waitress skipped happily over to pair sporting a simple pale yellow dress with bell sleeves, a crisp white Apron around her waist. "Hi ya'll!" she chirped merrily, brining out a pen and paper, "my name's Dianne and I'm going to be taking care of you today!" her voice had a slight southern twang, her hazel colored eyes sparkling with glee. Her hair was a mass of blonde curls that fell prettily about her shoulders, the tendrils moving airily with the wind. "Now what can I start ya'll off with?" she questioned, her pen poised on the notepad.

"Hmm…" Roy murmured, her eyes scanning over the menu, "I'll have a medium Raspberry Limeade, please with a medium Chicken Caesar Salad with ranch dressing." The blonde waitress nodded, her pen moving smoothly across the paper. "And for you sir" she asked kindly, her eyes turning to Dylan. His cobalt blue eyes scanned over the menu, his fingers tapping rhythmically against the oak table, "I'll have a medium Coke with a garden burger with extra ketchup" he muttered, handing his menu and Roy's menu to the waitress.

As the chipper waitress began to walk away, Dylan took a hold of Roy's hand, his thumb caressing her wrist soothingly. "So what have you been doing since your days at WSU?" he questioned quietly. The young girl blushed a perfect rose color once again, a volt of electricity of running through her at his touch. "I reside at La Push Beach for the time being. My dad's been deported, so I'm living here to keep an eye on my younger sisters until they graduate from high school, two weeks from now. Then I'm off to Paris for a year to go on tour with an aspiring art gallery that's hosting some of my work. A lot of art critics will be there, and hopefully I can book a few jobs by going" she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as their drinks arrived. Grabbing a straw, Roy drank appreciatively from the sour, sweet, and bitter drink, her eyes closing in content. "So what about you Mr. Hotshot? What have you been doing since WSU?" Dylan sat down his drink, leaning back into the cushiony booth, his shoulders dropping in relaxation. "Just trying to get into the swing of the things I guess" he muttered, playing with his straw, "I've gotten a few of my photos shown in a gallery and put in some magazines, nothing too big though." He shrugged and Roy snorted, cutting a sly look at him.

"Nothing too big? Dylan that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" she patted his hand reassuringly, and he turned his hand, reaching to grip hers. "Well hey, I'm not the one going to Paris on tour for a year" he retorted. She laughed as their food arrived, light conversation filling the space as they ate.

They sat there for hours just talking and laughing about the their days at University, and all the friends they had made, and all the teachers they liked. Roy eventually lost track of time, finally checking her phone to see that it was already 6:45. Her eyes widened in shock as she rushed to get her stuff together. "Dylan I am so sorry, but I have to get back to the house. And I have to pick up the shoes and makeup and jewelry, and then go back so my sisters and I can get ready! Renia is going to kill me!" she whined, as she exited into the warm, dry air of Port Angeles.

A deep chuckle resonated behind her, and she turned her eyes of Dylan's amused smirk. "Dylan!" she snapped, moving across the street to her Silver BMW.

"I'm sorry Roy" he chuckled, leaning against the passenger door, "But it's always been so funny to see you running around. Even at the University it was funny." She huffed, throwing her purse in the passenger seat, from her driver's side down, her brown eyes fuming. "It was really nice catching up Dylan" she quipped, digging in her pockets for her keys, "but I really must go" she went to get into the driver's seat, a hand on her elbow stopping her. "Maybe we can catch up another time?" Dylan questioned gently, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Roy pondered this, thinking of the great time she had with Dylan, and knew that her next idea was very farfetched…

"Maybe you can come to the party me and my sister's are throwing?" she said after a while, finding the ground very interesting. "You mean as your date?" the black haired boy questioned. Roy hesitantly nodded, and Dylan lifted her chin to face him, deep blue crashing with dark brown as he stared at her, looking for any deception in her eyes. "I'd love to" he stated after a while, a small smirk gracing his lips.

Roy's eyes instantly brightened, as she quickly scribbled the address on a piece of paper, stuffing it suggestively in his back pocket. "It starts promptly at 8, so don't be late" she whispered, getting in her driver's seat. The boy nodded, closing her door for her gently. She waved through the window, before starting her car and driving off to the mall before it closed. All the while a big smile was gracing her face….


	33. The Way You Look Tonight Pt2

When she got home, as expected her sisters were running crazily around the house, busying themselves until she got back. Renia was just rushing through the main corridor when she caught sight of Roy. She squealed happily, instantly grabbing the dresses and running up the stairs with them. "Well hello to you too sis" Roy muttered as she heard crashing upstairs from her sisters. Trudging up the stairs one at a time, she pushed open to door to the guest bedroom, her sisters, trying to struggle into their dresses.

"I can't get the corsets of my dress tied!" Maalon whined, looking at herself in the full length mirror. Rolling her eyes, Roy smoothly slipped behind her, gripping the strings of the corset tightly. Pulling tightly, Maalon sucked in, as her sister easily slipped the strings into place, putting the top part of the dress, on top of the corset, the chiffon material flowing easily, as it slipped gracefully, just brushing the floor. An abrupt knock at the door, startled all the girls from their thoughts, Renia rushing to answer it. She yanked the sturdy oak door open with brute force, the hinges creaking in protest. Jasper Hale stood on the other side of the door, his hands crossed respectively behind his back.

Renia's butterscotch eyes widened in disbelief, her fast reflexes instantly telling her to grab a robe to cover the silk slip that covered her body. "Jasper!" she shrieked causing the older vampire to wince, "what are you doing here? The party doesn't start until eight! I'm not even ready!"

"I'm guessing I've come at a bad time Darlin?" the Southern Vampire drawled, noting the anxiousness in her mood. She blushed a scarlet red, reaching to slam the door in his face. "Go!" she yelled once the door was shut, "and don't come back until later!" the vampire on the other side of the door chuckled, walking downstairs to occupy himself in the living room.

By the time the girls got into their dresses it was 7:35, giving them at least 35 minutes to get their hair and make-up done. Renia was busy in the bathroom, being mindful of her dress, curling her hair into romantic waves, pinning it up into a loose up-do with tendrils falling delicately into her face on either side. Her make-up was simple with a light dusting of almost champagne colored eye shadow dawning her eyes and clear mascara, a light coating of lip gloss on her lips.

Maalon was double checking her dress to ensure that no wrinkles, rips, or tears were anywhere in sight, her long brunette hair done up in a loose, but elegant bun, a scarlet red rose, tucked into the back of her hair. Her makeup was done elegantly and beautifully, a light coating of shimmering light gold eye shadow dusting her eyes, an even coat of ruby red lipstick painted perfectly on her lips.

Monique was putting the last of her accessories on, her long black hair pinned up neatly, pale colored blue bonnets, nestled neatly in the tresses, to match the color of her dress. Her makeup was light and airy like that of her sister's, the palest blue eye shadow gracing her lids, her lips painted a pale pink.

Roy was the last of her sisters to get ready, all the while still thinking about her day with Dylan. Her hair was pulled back beautifully, little crystal stars twinkling beautifully in her long tresses. Her make-up was simple a light dusting of an almost silver colored eye shadow and light colored, almost nude lipstick.

Looking at the clock, Renia shrieked rushing to grab her shoes, slipping them on her dainty feet. "Come on guys, are first guest should be arriving!" She rushed down the hallway with her vampire speed, stopping at a halt once she got to the right wing staircase. She straightened her back in the tightly corseted dress, her hand gripping the staircase tightly. Jasper, Seth, Dylan, and Embry were all waiting patiently at the bottom of the steps, their expressions shell shocked as the girls made their way down the stairs.

Maalon was wearing a crimson Anne Boleyn styled dress, with a decorative bejeweled bodice, with shimmering gold trimming. The bodice dipped into a V, leading down to a full skirt, the same bejeweled bodice, leading down to spilt the skirt on either side, the sleeves decorated with a black lace trimming, the upper part of the sleeve, decorated with a gold and black lace band.

Seth wore a costume to match hers, his costume inspired by the Phantom of the Phantom of the Opera, the deep red of his suit contrasting perfectly with her dress. His tall leather boots squeaked against the linoleum as he took in the beauty that was Maalon. She smiled shyly, and Embry nudged him in the ribs, urging him to say something.

"What color red is that?" Seth blurted out. The air was quiet and tense, Embry, Jasper, and Dylan snickering at his awkwardness. "Boys" Renia chided, sliding smoothly over to Jasper's side. He gave her his signature lopsided smirk, making Renia's still heart skip a beat. "And I must say Darlin" he drawled smoothly, brushing his hand against her reddening cheek, "You look very…._ravishing _tonight" he purred suggestively. He looked over her beautiful dress as she released a shaky breath. The dress was a champagne Duchess inspired dress, without the hoop skirt, showing off her trim figure. The bodice of the dress was lace and dark grey a single strip of ribbon running across the width of the triangular bodice, donned with a bejeweled crest. The tip of the triangle led down to the skirt of the dress, intricate silk bows trimming the bottom of the dress in two rows, separated by a wavy line of silk. The sleeves were puffy with two layers, the inner one being made of white lace, and the outer being made of the champagne material of the dress.

Renia was still speechless, her eyes widening in surprise, as Jasper once again flashed her a lopsided smirk. Seth grimaced at the easy way Jasper could leave Renia speechless, once again glancing at Maalon. He could feel his nerves building up, and subtly wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks.

"Do I look pretty Embry?" a light voice snapped Embry out of his thoughts, and he turned, Monique flashing him a light, coquettish smile. She wore a pale blue pinstripe dress, with a scooping neckline, the shoulders hanging suggestively off her shoulders. The bottom of her dress gracefully touched the floor; a white almost ruffled trimming donning the neckline and the sleeves. Her long hair was put into an elegant up-do, bluebonnets put decoratively into her hair. All Embry could do was nod dumbly, making Monique giggle, as the front door was opened wider, all their guests filing in, ball gowns, and tailored jackets filling the space of the foyer.

Ushering their guests including friends from school, family members, and people from the reservation, the sisters instantly turned on the speakers that were installed into the high ceiling walls, music spewing gently from its surface. The ball room of the house, located towards the back foyer, was beautifully decorated, the walls covered in gold-and-green wallpaper. To complement the enormity of the room the ceiling was hand-painted with an iridescent faux finish glaze. Marking the center of the room a circular trim creates an eye-catching sight for its inhabitants, from which a beautiful gold covered wrought-iron chandelier hung. The draperies which were placed onto the stainless glass windows were made from moss green silk and edged beautifully with bullion fringe.

Circle scalloped-edge glass tabletops were placed spaciously around the room, set on stone-and-iron bases. Slipper chairs were placed all around the tables, upholstered in alternating patterned chenille fabric. The guests "oooe'd and ahhh'd" at the wonderful scenery, instantly swaying along to the gentle music, and feasting and drinking on the refreshments of crackers and cheeses and sweet red wine.

As the festivities continued throughout the night, the couples filled the dance floor, laughing and carrying on, to the sway of gentle beats. At exactly 11:59 P.M Renia excused herself from Jasper's hold, taking the microphone, perched next to the sound system that controlled the speakers. "Hi everyone" she said pleasantly, everyone turning to look at her, "I hope that you all are having a good time, but somebody in this room has a really special announcement to make" she slyly looked to the right wing of the ballroom, Seth sheepishly coming forward, after disappearing from Maalon's sight moments ago.

"Hi everyone" he muttered taking the microphone from Renia's outstretched hand. She sauntered to her sister's side, pushing a very shocked Maalon towards the front of the crowd. "Maalon we've been together for close to a year now" Seth started, scratching the back of his neck, "and I want to show you how much you really mean to me" a very familiar tune began to spill from the speakers, and tears pricked the corners of Maalon's eyes.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
>When the world is cold,<br>I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
>And the way you look tonight…<em>

Wrapping a supporting arm around Maalon's waist, Seth pulled her closer, looking deeply into her eyes, as he sung the lyrics to her favorite song into her ear.

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
>And your cheeks so soft,<br>There is nothing for me but to love you,  
>And the way you look tonight…<em>

Stroking her reddening cheeks, he could see her sister's crying silently out the corner of his eye.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
>Tearing my fear apart...<br>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
>It touches my foolish heart….<em>

_Lovely ... never, ever change.  
>Keep that breathless charm.<br>Won't you please arrange it?  
>'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight….<em>

A slight, watery smile titled the sides of her mouth, and it made Seth's heart stutter. _**She was so beautiful….**_

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
>Tearing my fear apart...<br>And that laugh that __wrinkles__ your nose,  
>It touches my foolish heart.<em>

_Lovely ... never, ever change.  
>Keep that breathless charm.<br>Won't you please arrange it?  
>'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight….<em>

_Mm, tonight….._

The audience crowded amongst them was in tears, as Seth dropped smoothly down onto one knee. Feeling her heart skip a beat, Maalon cupped her mouth tears brimming in her brown eyes. "Maalon you've made me the happiest man alive. You're my best friend, the love of my life, and the center of my world. When you came along it was no longer gravity holding me to the ground, but you…. I could be in a room full of people but all I can seem to focus on is you… I want to be with you the rest of my life, but in order for that to happen you just have to promise me one thing…"

Maalon nodded silently, and Seth dug into his pocket, pulling out a simple, red, velvet box.

"Promise that you'll make me the happiest man alive, by doing me the incredible honor of being my wife?" popping open the red box, a silver band, with a simple pale blue-green diamond, like that of the sea, and intricate diamonds on each side, was snugly nestled inside, and Maalon cried happily, her eyes shining brightly with surprise and glee.

"Yes!" she finally cried, launching herself into Seth's awaiting arms. Laughing happily, he set her on his bent knee, slowly placing the ring on her right ring finger. The crowd amongst them shouted happily, the guys bellowing in delight, and the girls squealing in excitement. Grabbing his face between her delicate hands, Maalon smashed her lips to his, igniting a passionate kiss in front of the excited on lookers. Seth pressed his lips more firmly to hers; shifting so he could sit properly on the marble floor, wrapping his arms around her scarlet covered mid-section.

As the broke away from the kiss the sounds of shouts were all a monotone background sound, his deep brown eyes gazing into that of hers. They could faintly hear her sisters already planning the wedding but couldn't bring themselves to bring the trance they had suddenly fallen into… The lights seemed brighter, and everything seemed so much clearer. They were complete now….

"_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…"~ Lifehouse: You and Me Lyrics<br>**_


	34. When You're Gone Pt1

"I'll be back in a few days Darlin, I promise" Jasper assured Renia, as Carlisle and Edward finished loading his bags in the car. It had been weeks since Seth's proposal to Maalon, and although the intermixed family of werewolves and vampires were assured everything was back to normal, it sadly was not. Jasper albeit he had Renia back after so many centuries, still could not wrap his head around what exactly happened the afternoon of her disappearance. He spent countless hours cooped up in the four, secluded walls of Carlisle's study reading and re-reading the files and paperbacks, dating all things Volturi. However in the space between 1971 to 1974 and 1974 to 1975 there was a gap, interlinking the 70's, one which seemed very suspicious to Jasper.

"At least let me come with you" Renia coaxed, her butterscotch eyes pleading with the Southern Vampire, "I can have my bags packed within minutes, and then we can both confront the Volturi together." Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, and Jasper gripped her tightly, burying his face in her dark tresses. "I'll only be gone for a few days" he murmured, stroking the few curls away from her face, "I'll call you as soon as I can, but Renia this is too dangerous for you. It's only been a year and half since your transformation, I can't risk what the Volturi would even think of doing to you, so you have to stay here with your sisters, and help Maalon plan her wedding. Won't that be fun?" the female vampire grimaced, her lower lip jutting out into a pout, "And how can you be so sure, you'll be safe Jas? I don't want to risk it either, but at least if were together, we have a better chance, if we were attacked…."

It broke his heart to see Renia in so much distress over his departure. Looking over his shoulder at his father and his brother, he held a hand up lazily, notifying them that he would be there in a second. Leading Renia by the hand, he sat quietly on the bottom step leading out of the house, giving her enough room to stand between his legs. "Nia" he muttered, lifting her chin up, tears shone in her butterscotch eyes, and Jasper felt his heartache. "I just found you darlin'…. I don't want to risk losing you ever again. I just…. I just love you so much. Just let me go this one time, and when I come back…. We'll go somewhere special. Just you and me" he assured, stroking her delicate wrists, held in between his masculine grip. The young vampire nodded hesitantly, and Jasper smiled kissing her sweetly, before he made his way to the airport stationed in Seattle, settling in a few hours later on a one-way trip to Volterra, Italy, thoughts of what was to come and Renia, swimming around through his head…..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The old Rustic buildings of Volterra were tan and dark brown standing tall and luminous, a secretive ambiance covering the ancient town. Market carts were pushed nosily around, their old wooden wheels creaking and clanking on the stone ground, venders shouting in heavily Italian accents, to passerby's and anyone who would listen. The city seemed to stretch on forever and ever, as Jasper walked the heavily crowded, streets, his butterscotch eyes, trained intently on the tall building stationed in the center of the city; Volturi Headquarters.

The Volturi Headquarters on the outside seemed dark and depressing, put smartly into the shadowy depths of the streets, the inside however, seeming calm, tasteful and inviting with its rich amber and brown colors, plush leather upholstery, and dark polished oak floors. A young woman looking herself of Italian descent was sitting behind the large oak desk, put in the center of the room, dressed smartly in a grey and black pinstripe skirt suit, her dark black locks, pinned back into a bun.

"Ciao! Benvenuto alla sede Volturi, spero che tu sia gradita la vostra visita qui!" she said pleasantly, her dark browns eyes sparkling…. Jasper almost blanched at the recognition that she was still human…. _"For now…."_ Something growled inside him, as he passed the young woman, on his way to the elevator. She was clueless as to what was going to happen to her…. When he finally reached the top floor of the building it opened up to a wide open, ballroom, three chairs perched quaintly in the middle of the room. The leader Aro sat in the middle chair, his dark red eyes sparkling, as he chatted with his companions, his pale, cold fingers running over the velvet that covered the armrest of the chair. Finally his eyes turned to the Southern Vampire, standing in the doorway quietly, his hand beckoning him to come forth. Taking slow, but assertive steps, Jasper stood in front of Aro his eyes flashing from gold to black at the things, Renia had told him of Aro.

He had met the older Vampire once, at an annual banquet thrown by the Volturi in honor of all the vampires. He had unsuccessfully tried to get Jasper, Edward, and Alice to join the Volturi.

"Jasper" Aro's gruff voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the leader of the Volturi interlocking his fingers, a sickly-sweet smile crossing his face. It sent chills up Jasper's spine….

"Aro" Jasper muttered, tipping his head respectfully. There was a looming, eerie silence which filled the room, and Jasper instinctively clutched the papers and notes in his hands; copies of Carlisle's files from the study. "What can I do for you today hmm…? Have you finally decided that you want to join the Volturi? After all you have an….**excellent **gift that really shouldn't be wasted…" his eyes glanced over Jasper, inspecting the vampire from head-to-toe and Jasper felt Goosebumps prickle his skin, at the cold demeanor beneath his friendly façade.

"No not this time Aro" Jasper muttered unpleasantly, "I'm actually here on official business…." Opening the manila colored envelope, a still-shot of Renia was paper-clipped to the front, her bright butterscotch eyes looking into the camera. Aro's eyes widened in recognition, before they dimmed, that sickly-sweet smile crossing his lips again.

"Aro do you recognize her?" Jasper whispered, gauging the vampire's emotions. The leader shook his head, his face contorting into careful thought and consideration. "No I can't say I do….is she of some importance to you Major Whitlock, perhaps I can find her for you…."

A low growl bubbled from Jasper's throat, startling Aro, and he clenched the papers tighter, his careful mask slowly slipping away, at the vampire's deception. "Why do you lie?" the blonde vampire muttered lowly his entire form shaking, "why are you sitting there so smug like, while the entire time you're lying to me!" his voice echoed off the walls of the room, the papers falling in a heap of ink and colored paper, as Jasper stalked forward until he was face-to-face with the vampire. "You know **exactly** who she is!" he snarled, snatching Aro by the collar of his Jacket. Vampires instantly surrounded him on every side, intent on removing his from their leader. Aro calmly held up a hand, and the burly, masculine men backed off, their eyes watching carefully for any sign that they should attack.

"Yes I know her…"Aro finally stated, "she was a tiny thing…. I found her on one of my trips through the Americas. The poor thing was close to the verge of death, the little infant growing inside her already having "passed" away. So I took her back with me to Volterra and cared for her. What was the name of that young lass…? Oh right! It was… Renia. She was strong and intelligent, that I could tell spot on, a perfect member to join the Volturi. She could have been an elite member. But sadly…. She refused. She was stir crazy, a danger to society, I did what I thought was best for her…" it was quiet for all of two seconds, before Aro was suddenly pinned to the nearest wall, Jasper snarling and growling dangerously, his eyes a deep black in his angered state.

"Do you know what you did!" he roared, slamming the vampire roughly into the marble walls, "You killed my wife and child!" with each word, he punctuated his anger with a slam to the wall, the marble groaning and cracking at the force of his slams. "They meant everything to me, and you took them away! How dare you!" Jasper was pulled away from the leader, his hands restrained behind his back as Aro calmly brushed off his cloak, his red, piercing eyes staring at the Major as he was forced to his knees in front of the leader.

"You will now apologize and kiss the feet of our leader for your rude and hasty behavior!" one of the vampires growled, struggling to hold the Southern Vampire down. "I will **never **stoop so low as to kiss the vile feet of a murderer! Are you happy Aro!" Jasper bellowed, his dark eyes glaring at the man "are you happy that you have finally taken something of the Cullen's! You took her and you slayed her! She came back with nothing! Are you finally satisfied?"

"Enough" an icy voice called from the other side of the room. Jane and her twin brother Alec stepped from the dark shadows, their faces cold and emotionless. "I can tell you what happened to the girl" she stated coldly. The hollow sound of shoes clumping against the marble floors resonated, as she walked, halting in front of Jasper, her red eyes glaring at the former Major from the South.

"After she bluntly refused the gracious offer of joining the elite ranks of the Volturi, I paid her a little….visit. To say she wasn't happy was an understatement. She wouldn't stop yelling and screaming, and to think…. I barely even touched her…." Her voice was coated in venom, her red eyes scathing, burning through Jasper like molten, hot lava. "She screamed for you Major, but that wasn't a surprise….. After that we….played for a while, but I eventually got bored. Aro instructed that I could do whatever I pleased with the little heathen, so I disposed of her without even having to get blood on my hands…. I hired those two young boys…" she muttered, picking up the discarded manila envelope, flipping through the pages, "Ah here are their names… Elliot and Reese… Little Elliot did a good job with that power of his, wiped her memory clean…. Ensuring that if she ever were to come back which was always unlikely, she would never remember a thing….."

"That was my wife" Jasper interrupted brokenly, his heart shredding and tearing to a million pieces at her uncaring tone, blood dripping from his broken heart at the thought of Renia alone and defenseless and at the hands of Jane's power….

"I know" Jane smirked wickedly, her hands skimming the old picture of Renia, "but I must say the little witch deserved it. She was blessed with the prestigious honor of joining the Volturi and she refused. Besides, she screamed a lot, during our little….play time….." the cracks in his heart severed more, and Jasper felt like crying out in his despair. _"How the hell did I let this happen?_"he cursed himself silently.

"Guards" Jane ushered coldly, "accommodate our guest to one of the rooms in the lower part of the building until Aro is ready to speak or Major Whitlock is ready to apologize. Oh, and burn this picture" she held up the still shot of Renia, her eyes glinting wickedly, "the sight of it makes me sick….."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Meanwhile Back in Washington…._

Two days…. It had been two days since Jasper supposedly landed in Volterra. He should have called by now! Currently Renia and her sisters were sitting in the living room of the Cullen house, browsing through different wedding books, searching high and low for ideas for Maalon's: wedding cake, dress, bachelorette party, wedding party, honeymoon outfit, etc. but Renia's head just wasn't in the right place for festivities. Habitually checking her phone for the eleventh time in twenty minutes, Renia sighed, worry, frustration, anger, and despair washing over her in tidal waves. "Nia what do you think of this one?" Maalon called excitedly, waving a magazine clipping in her sister's face. Snapping out of her thoughts, Renia shrugged, standing up to walk outside to the balcony, not wanting to ruin the happy ambiance that filled the room.

Her heart felt severed. Almost as if it were ripped in two, the bloody remains spattered across the ground, as she bled out…. A sudden melody resonated throughout the recesses of her mind, and Renia closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the harmonious tune, that erupted from her throat as she sang.

"_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side…._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it okay…._

_I miss you…."_

Unshed tears wanted to silently trek their way down her tan face, as the cold wind brushed past her body. The silence was slowly eating away at her subconscious as pictures and images of Jasper filtered into her clouded brain, causing her to lean against the cool wall, her head pounding restlessly. She sucked in a deep breath, a sudden image of Jasper in a dark cell, alone, battered, and broken, causing her eyes to snap open wide. He was in trouble! Suddenly Alice burst through the patio doors, her eye wide in shock and disbelief.

"Renia!" she cried, ushering over to the girls' side, "its Jasper! He's in trouble! The Volturi want to kill him!" Renia was nodding incoherently, her feet leading her back into the house. She grabbed her coat and her keys, silently making her way to her Red Volkswagon parked outside the Cullen house, ready to drive like a bat out of hell to get to Jasper.

"Renia wait!" a tinkling voice called. Hurriedly running out of the house, Alice leaned against the passenger side door, her eyes pleading. "Please let me go with you. I care for Jasper just as much as you do! I can help." Renia stared unemotionally at the girl who was once married to Jasper. If she let her come, could she trust her? Would she try and win Jasper back….?

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Renia silently unlocked the passanger side door, flooring it from zero to 120, as they quickly made their way down the road, on that quiet summer evening, hoping against all hope that they could make it Jasper in time….

_**Author's Note: Hey Guys, I'm happy and sad at the same time, because this story is almost over! It took a lot of hard work and dedication, and my friends had to always urge me to keep writing, cause I can get lazy at times! Anyways, I DO NOT own 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne, nor do I own Twilight (wish I did!). And PLEASE guys, I'm urging you to KEEP REVIWEING! I always hope that my readers like the stories I put out for them, I and I really wanna know what you guys think, and if you have any suggestions, give me those too! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! 3**_

_**So just scroll down once you read this, and hit the magical button that says Review this Chapter/Story!**_


	35. When You're Gone Pt2

_**Jasper's POV:**_

My throat was burning and aching, and I knew that I hadn't fed in what felt like weeks. They kept me here in this….**prison**, but I was used to that. The tortured screams and cries of other vampires, the darkness…. It was Maria's Army all over again, except this time… I didn't know if I was ever going to make it out of here. _"As long as Renia's safe and away from here"_ something inside me whispered. I nodded in agreement, though shackled; I at least knew that my beloved was safe….

A bright light suddenly filtered into the room, as the giant brass and wood door was forced open, Jane standing there, an emotionless smirk on her face. "Aro wants you as company for some pathetic reason" she murmured, unshackling me from the wall. The two burly vampires from earlier hefted me easily, dragging me through the misty corridors and unto the upper level of the Volturi Headquarters. Aro was sitting as calmly as ever, as I was thrown to his feet, a defiant scowl crossing my face. "Now, now Major Whitlock" the sadistic bastard cooed from the comfort of his seat, "don't get hasty."

I pushed myself to a standing position in a split second, a low growl bubbling from my throat again. "Learn to control yourself Jasper" Aro snapped menacingly, "Or Jane might just have to teach you a lesson on self control…."he said, his red eyes glancing at the blonde guard. Her dark eyes glanced excitedly at me, and I stiffened, clenching my fist in anger. "What is it that you want Aro?" I calmly asked, trying to keep my emotions in check. "You know what it is that I want from you Jasper. Join the Volturi. You can have an excellent future with us! Think about the possibilities…?" His dark red eyes glared into mine, but I couldn't let my resolve weaken. I had a new life. I was back with my beloved…. She was at home….waiting for me.

"I'm sorry Aro, but I have to politely decline, yet again….I have a whole new life…. I can't just throw it all away." I shook my head, my blonde curls bouncing to and fro. Aro raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, his red eyes glinting, "Oh, is that so?" he miffed, interlocking his fingers together, "Well maybe Jane, could change your mind…" the petite blonde stepped forward, her eyes focusing on me. I could feel the first pangs of agony shoot through my system, my eyes clenching shut as I locked my lips together to keep from crying out.

"STOP!" the entrance doors suddenly burst open, Renia and Alice standing there, looks of worry on their faces. "Oh look" Jane murmured, snapping me out of her wicked trance, my shoulders slumping tiredly in defeat, "we have guest. I never thought I'd see **that** face again" she quipped, her eyes now glaring at Renia. I could feel the harshness, emanating from the thirteen year old, shooting straight towards Renia. The older girl squared her shoulders, a low, menacing growl bubbling from her throat. "Jane" she barked, her eyes darkening to a low, boiling black, "let Jasper go!"

"Well isn't this wonderful!" Aro shouted excitedly, "I didn't believe it could be done, but yet here you are! And with your memory!" Renia cut her eyes to Aro, the pupils dilating, as she narrowed them to almost slits.

"And you" she whispered, stepping forward, "We have business to finish from long ago you sick son of a bitch! Do you think I have forgotten! All that was done to me will befall upon your head, and more, mark my words! After this day, the Volturi will be re-created! No longer will it be ruled by wicked leaders with corrupt agendas! After this day, vengeance will be served in full to the sinful leaders of the Volturi! And you Aro….will rot for the rest of eternity in hell!" a dark aura surrounded the once, sweet, troubled girl, flames of white and black flashing and crackling, licking up the sides of her body. The whites of her eyes, began to take over the blackness of her pupils, her dark hair flying up around her in a wildly fashion.

Shaky hands reached for the necklace around her neck, the one she always seemed to wear, snatching it off with a ceremonious yank. The aura around her changed from a darkening gray, to an electric blue, white lightening flashes swimming through the aura. Her eyes transformed from a haunting white, to an icy blue, her pupils shot directly at the leader of the Volturi.

"_The evil of the eye, will bring you sorrow, bring you grief_

_The witches and serpents crawl inside the evil eye, beckoning you hither_

_Come forth into the universe of the eye which is evil_

_Come forth and face your doom"_

She chanted in a low, husky voice. Aro was shaking incredibly, a weak scream erupting from his throat, before he was silenced, his now standing form, rigid and unmoving…. The necklace dropped to the floor with a chilling _'ping' _the blue pupil of the evil eye, glowing, the chant still echoing around the room….

_**Inside the world of the Evil Eye:**_

_Aro grumbled tiredly, bringing a hand to his now pounding head. Eyes focusing, a single, dimly lit light hung over head, thousands upon thousands of mirrors surrounding him on every side. "W-Where, am I?" he questioned, brining his self unto his knees. A cold chill passed by, his eyes whipping to the mirror closet to him. Renia stood there, a sadistic smirk on her face. But was it Renia? This person…..this being, was black as the darkest of skies, scales covering the entirety of her body. Claws were protruding from her petite hands, dark purple poison leaking from the tips, sizzling as it hit the ground. Her eyes were an icy blue, starting at him with hatred, an evil eye tattoo imprinted on her forehead. It glowed with an eerie aura, the whisper of the chant still ringing about in his ears. Her hair was a silver color, a single streak of black, clashing with the vivid color. Silver covered the sacred parts of her, the metallic material glinting in the dim light, a dark dragon's tail covered in eyes, swishing rhythmically behind her. Horns were protruding from her head, curling madly this way and that, the tips also leaking dangerously with poison._

"_Welcome to the world of the Evil Eye" she purred, a smirk crossing her face, "Now let's play a game" Her form was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Can you spot the real me?" the creature barked in a voice that was his. The being cocked its head to the side, the reflections copying the movements to a tee._

"_Why are you doing this? Why do you sound like me!" he demanded desperately, his eyes glancing at the creatures in the mirrors. "From the time you were a little child" the being began, a dark cloud of smoke filling the room, "you were always put into the world with high expectations, isn't that right…?'_

_A little, younger version of him as a child was playing happily in the mirrors, skipping about the wicked creature. "Your mother died from complications at birth, after she had you and your sister and because your father did not want to deal with you, he sent you away, to an orphanage, in your home Greece. That was a bad place for you both wasn't it? It was cold, not enough food, not enough shelter. But what other life did you know?" She scooped up the younger version of his sister and himself, the children cuddling into her embrace, their blue eyes matching that of her own. _

"_Poor, Poor Aro" she sneered, in that same voice like his, "Never knew just now to escape. Until you met a girl one day, what was her name…? Oh right, Jezebel. You loved her didn't you? Until you were turned into the monster you were. You killed her. Drained her dry of that….__**delicious**__ blood…." The two younger children poofed into a cloud of smoke, their laughter ringing in the air. A more mature him, was standing over the corpse of a young woman with curly red hair, and blue eyes beneath her closed lids. Blood was spewing from the wounds in her neck and stomach, Aro's hands covered with the sticky red substance. His dark red eyes gleamed with something close to remorse, and the dark being shook her head slowly. "Poor, Poor Jezebel" she murmured, the scene disappearing in another cloud of smoke, "Did she ever know…? That you….__**loved **__her?" the young woman, who was once a corpse, stood beside the being, her blue eyes glowing. _

"_Aro" Jezebel murmured, "why would you kill someone you loved…?" tears trekked down the woman's porcelain face, and Aro longed to reach out and touch her, but which one, was the real Jezebel? Renia brought the crying woman into an embrace, before the illusion disappeared just like that, her crying reaching his sensitive ears. "And then there was Didyme, your beloved little sister…. After a decade of being what you were, you changed her, hoping, __**praying**__, that she would possess an ability like yours. You were planning and scheming for greater things amongst the vampire population. But that plan backfired. Instead your sister possessed the power to make others happy. But that just wouldn't work right? And to top it all off, she fell in love with your colleague Marcus. They weren't content with staying with the great and powerful Aro anymore, so you had to stop it. So you killed her….your own little sister, for your own selfish reasons, which I'm sure you don't even understand… And then you ensured that Marcus would stay loyal to you…." _

_A vision of his younger sister appeared next to the creature, her once red eyes, now the haunting blue, he was used to seeing. "Some big brother" the creature scoffed, stroking Didyme's dark hair. The illusion of his sister disappeared under her touch, and Aro felt his heart clench._

"_Why won't you just kill me?" Aro growled, his hands reaching for his dark hair, ready to pull it from its roots. His laughter rang from the creature's mouth, the sound dark and calculating. "Because that would be a reward for you. A haven…. And you off all people don't deserve Haven. No…I'm going to do this slowly. For all the people you have hurt. For your mother, Jezebel, Didyme, Marcus, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Reneesme ,Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, myself, and the unborn child you took from me." The creature disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, the mirrors evaporating, leaving a single wooden door at the end of a long hallway._

_Rising up on shaky legs, Aro rushed for the door, snatching it open. Renia stood there, a wicked smile painting her dark face. Others were circling around her, faces he recognized clearly. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Reneesme, his mother, Jezebel, Didyme, Marcus, and the young child cradled in Renia's arms. "We've been waiting for you Aro" they all said simultaneously in his voice, their blue eyes glowering at him. His eyes widened, as they all smirked sadistically, Renia the ring-leader in this whole wicked side-show attraction. He was being thrown to the wolves… and he couldn't get out._

"_Don't be afraid Aro" the ring-leader purred, brining the child closer, "It's just us….." A cloud of dark red smoke filled the air, an exact copy of himself standing in front of him. It's eyes were that icy blue, a smirk on its face. "Yes Aro" it quipped, "it's just me…." The Aro in front of him, suddenly split, into two more clones, flanking him on either side. The three Aro's stared at him and Aro for once was afraid._

"_Face us Aro" they whispered, beginning to circle him, "Face yourself…." A loud scream shot out from the man, and he charged forward, his arms flailing, as he reached for the neck of one clone. It disappeared into thin air, reappearing behind him. The foot of the clone shot out, kicking Aro in the back of the knee, and the real Aro screamed in agony. The clones chuckled, one of them reaching forward to grip him by the air, wrenching until he was staring in the eyes of Jasper. His eyes were a piercing blue, one of Renia's arms wrapped around his waist, as she held their child. "You __**will**__ kiss the feet of Jasper Whitlock for your sinful deeds and acts" Renia growled, her eyes locking with the clone that held him by the hair. Nodding, the clone forced Aro down, his face, touching the polished shoes of Jasper. Trembling Aro hesitantly kissed his feet, retracting back in pain, his lips bubbling and fizzing from the poison coating that covered his shoes. A whip was released across the back of his neck, the once mighty Volturi leader howling in pain, as warm blood trickled down both sides of his neck. _

_Renia coiled the dark purple whip back into the palm of her hand, its purple aura, going back into scaly skin. She kissed the illusion of Jasper lovingly, her petite foot connecting with Aro's ribcage. He screamed in agony, toppling over the floor, the dark creature smirking wickedly. "Oh how the mighty have fallen…" she growled, handing the little child to Jasper. She crouched beside Aro, her moves precise and cat-like, the dark tail swishing slowly behind her. "For thousands of years you have corrupted the law of the vampires. Your rule has been coldhearted and malicious. Ruling is to ensure the safety of those you rule over, about their opinions. You have created a dictatorship over all vampires, our own personal hell…. Which is where you will be banished….to hell. The only place you deserve to go to"_

_Standing up she retreated slowly back the comfort of those surrounding her, the room seeming to close in on every side._

"_You have visited the world of the eye that is evil. Sorrow and grief compasses you on every side_

_Your life will become but that of ash_

_And your soul shall be banished to hell_

_Our debt is paid in full, and we shall now watch as you descend in the flames of hell_

_The game is over….._

_Depart now from the universe of the evil eye…." She chanted, her eyes focusing on him again. Flames shot up from the ground, instantly covering his body. Screaming in agony, the illusions watched on in satisfaction, as the body of the once mighty Aro burned, the revolting smell drifting to their noses….. _

_Renia closed her eyes deeply, the wind rushing over her, the fire reaching over to all corners of the room, the silent screams of the rest of the Volturi penetrating her wicked world from the outside….._

_**Back to the Real World….:**_

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I watched in shock as the flames that devoured Aro's body reached spasmically the all corners of the room, licking up to the bodies of the other Volturi members. They all screamed in agony, the fire reaching to the long draperies that covered the room, burning the place to dust.

"Jas!" Alice called worriedly, snapping me out of my reverie. Renia was wobbling on her feet, her blue orbs closing again. She started to fall with a weak groan, and I reached out to catch her, cradling her in my arms. The last blue flames of her aura, simmered down, fizzling to nothing, and I sighed in relief.

"Come on Alice" I murmured quietly, beginning to walk out of the remaining exit of the room, "Let's go home…."

"_**By now you know that,  
>I'd come for you,<br>No one but you,  
>Yes I'd come for you,<br>But only if you told me to,  
>And I'd fight for you,<br>I'd lie its true,  
>Give my life for you,<br>You know I'd always come for you…"~ Nickelback: I'd Come For You Lyrics  
><strong>_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I think this is one of my fav chapters, because it's so dark and demented and I hope you guys enjoy! My friend helped me in choosing Renia's powers which are: She can sense when someone is in danger and she possesses the 'Evil Eye' which is where she can transport her victims to a room usually full or mirrors unless she transports them elsewhere. It's her own personal illusion world, and she can cause harm to people inside and outside the body. She can also shape shift into the 'Dark Renia' the demon side of her, and can imitate the voices of her victims, and in the end she can set them on fire, killing them. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, putting me as their fav author, and under their fav stories list, it really means a lot to me! I hope that you all will continue in your reviews because I love hearing for you, and thanks so much for all the support, you guys rock! And on that note, please remember to REVIEW! Please and thank-you!**


	36. Just Make A Decision Maalon!

It had been two months since Seth's proposal to Maalon and the happily engaged couple decided to have a spectacular fall wedding in October. There was just one thing they couldn't decide on however….the cake…

"Bug-A-Boo you **NEED **to decide on a cake, like **TODAY!"** Renia bellowed as the sisters lay sprawled all over the living room with magazines and pictures of cakes laid in front of them. Maalon huffed and twisted the simple blue-green diamond ring, on her finger, her brows furrowing as she once again, flipped another page in "_Happy Living Digest"_.

"This is harder than it looks" she whined, throwing the magazine to a far corner of the room, "all of the cakes look _sooo_ pretty, I just can't decide!" she threw her hands up in exasperation, and Esme, Rosalie, and Alice who were all helping with the wedding, chuckled amusedly, setting down magazines of their own.

"Your sister is right" Esme chimed comfortingly, patting Maalon on the back, "Cakes and Dresses can be the hardest thing to pick in a wedding."

"Yes but you don't know our sister" Roy added, setting down a tray of drinks on the coffee table, "To Maalon everything can be pretty and that makes it harder for her to decide!" there was a moment of quiet chuckling, before the women went back to flipping through magazine pages, their eyes skimming the glossy and colorful pages with happy brides cutting into wedding cakes or tossing the bouquet to the bridesmaids.

After countless hours of looking for the _'perfect'_ wedding cake, a glance at the clock, read 8:22, meaning the boys would be back from tuxedo fittings and a night at the bar any minute. "We're home!" the warm, inviting voice, of Carlisle Cullen called, his head of blonde hair, popping into the doorway of the living room. Esme smiled in relief, getting up to give her husband a welcoming kiss. The other women cringed at the loving affection, ceremoniously closing their magazines with a sigh. "Maalon if you don't pick a cake soon, I swear to all that is good and mighty I'll-" Renia began to mutter sourly, rising from her once stationary, belly-down position on the floor. A deep baritone chuckle interrupted her from her thoughts, Jasper's muscular arms wrapping around her torso. "My, my" he drawled, brushing loose strands of hair away from her neck, "aren't you being the little spitfire?" She rolled her eyes, giving him a light kiss on the jaw, before starting the task of picking up all the magazines and scissors, the women left lying around.

"Don't worry" Maalon whispered distantly, "I'll find a cake… I can feel it…."

"Hey, what's that?" Roy asked aloud, dropping to her knees to yank the last magazine wedged between the couch and the wall. Smoothing it out across her knee, she opened the front cover of the glossy paper, her eyes staring in awe at the beautiful cake laid before her. "I am such a genius…." She whispered amazedly, quickly shoving the picture at Maalon. "There is **no way** you can say no to this one!" her voice was high and rushed, her tall, body jumping up and down on the spot. Sighing, Maalon looked at the picture carefully, her eyes widening in what the crowd hoped was approval. The wedding cake was big, and luxurious four tier cake, pale pink and white roses, lining the borders from top to bottom, silk white ribbons bordering the last four tiers of the cake,

"Maalon we can see that you enjoy it, so just say yes already so we can get this big show on the road!" Renia drawled, her butterscotch eyes twinkling happily.

"I say….." the crowd around her crossed their fingers and toes, sitting on pins and needles to gauge her reaction, "YES!" Breathing a sigh of relief the group burst into a ceremonious bought of yelling and cheering, throwing around magazines and clippings, the whole floor littered in glossy paper.


	37. Share My Life and It Couldn't Get Better

"SUCK IT IN!" Renia demanded, pulling harshly at the corset strings on Maalon's new wedding dress. Said girl was currently breathing in and out rhythmically, her cheeks flushed, as her sister successfully managed to tie the last of her corset. "You couldn't have been gentle…" she moaned uncomfortably, "it is my wedding day after all". Renia just rolled her butterscotch eyes, a strand of diamonds nuzzled together, hanging from her dainty fingers. Deftly pulling Maalon's hair away, she clipped the sparkling necklace around her neck, its diamond and emerald form landing delicately at her collarbone.

As you can probably guess, Maalon's wedding day was finally here and the young-bride-to-be was nervous and giddy at the chance to finally walk down the aisle. Her sisters, as well as Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and a now very pregnant Bella were dressed in simple silk, form fitting dresses, the neckline deep and suggestive showing a hint of cleavage, the cut of the dress in the back reaching to mid-back, bunched up with a sparkled broche, the train of the dress swishing delicately behind them. "Maalon" Renia whined, "if you get too nervous, your heart is gonna beat right out of your chest, before you even say I do!" the young vampire's voice was beginning to take on a deep southern twang from too much "Jasper time" her words long and drawn out to hang in the air silently. "I can't help it" Maalon replied shakily, smoothening out of dress for the hundredth time, "It's just…. I'm finally getting the golden opportunity to marry Seth, is just….awesome!" she sighed dreamily, a fresh picked bouquet of white orchids and roses clutched in her hand.

A soft knock resonated throughout throughout the back room of the church, Carlisle Cullen popping his head into the door way. "Hello girls" he greeted pleasantly, tipping his head in recognition, "I have just come to tell you that we are almost ready to start… Whenever you are ready Maalon, we are…"

Maalon had never really thought much of the famous Carlisle Cullen, but here today, on her wedding day, she realized that she had come to see him as a father figure. The doctor was young, still in his prime, with golden blonde hair, and butterscotch eyes that glowed in the sunlight. Those eyes however, held experience and knowledge that he tried to pass on to all his children, the laugh lines across his mouth and face, showing evidently when he looked at his wife and family… The precious beings he would give his life for, who he worked so hard for….. She wanted the picture of Carlisle and Esme and their family to be the fairytale between her and Seth.

"Thank-you Carlisle" she said sincerely, tears welling in her dark brown eyes. The man's eyes softened and he nodded, before slowing closing the door with a soft click. Once the door clicked closed, Maalon give a teary laugh, dabbing at her eyes with the tissue that was handed to her. "Maalon don't you worry. Seth loves you and he wants to marry you with his whole heart and you two will have a long, happy life together…." Esme assured, laying a motherly hand on the bride-to-be. She nodded silently, dabbing her eyes and smoothening her dress one last time.

"Ok….I'm ready…."

Guests were seated quietly inside the old, rustic church building, lines and lines of roses and orchids surrounding the pews, and decorating the archway in which guests arrived. Seth was wringing and unwringing his hands behind his back, a bead of sweat, forming at the nape of his neck. He felt overheated and dizzy in the big church, his shoes squeaking quietly as he shifted from foot to foot. Jasper, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jake, and Sam were all standing calmly behind him, and Seth gulped wondering how they all kept such cool composures. "It's all a part of being married…" Jasper whispered knowingly, clapping him on the back.

"But what if I mess up?" he asked nervously. The Southern Vampire chuckled humorously, "Something is going to happen inevitably. When I got married to Renia, her and I bumped noses really hard when the preacher said you may kiss the bride. I thought I would die, but she just giggled and tired again. This moment right here is all a part of life, so I suggest you get your hind-quarters in gear and get ready." The Wedding March, played soothingly by Edward soon began to ring throughout the church, the sound just a low, mundane hum in his ears. His knees were shaking and he could feel his eyes focusing and unfocusing out of place. He blinked his eyes repeatedly, straightening up, as the doors to the church opened, Renia leading the long line of bridesmaids down the aisle. Behind him, Seth could hear Jasper take in a sharp breath, the atmosphere buzzing all around the nervous groom.

Finally, his lovely bride-to-be was escorted down the aisle, Carlisle on her arm, a nervous smile planted on her face. He felt he could breath much easier knowing she was just as nervous, his eyes finally taking in her appearance. The dress was form-fitting from head to toe, fitting her like a second skin or a glove, the strapless cut of the dress both stylish and sexy, thousands upon thousands of tiny diamonds sprinkling the dress front to back. A simple diamond and emerald necklace was wrapped around her neck to match her engagement ring, the lace veil hiding her beautiful face, casting a beautiful silhouette.

She finally made it down the velvety white aisle, scattered with rose and orchid petals, the Vampire Doctor placing her shaky hand in that of his own. That was another thing he noticed about their relationship, their hands connected perfectly together, just like they did. Her hand was dainty and small, delicate and dwarfed compared to his large and calloused hand, and yet her fingers still seemed to fit perfectly in the spaces betwixt his. She was sunny and fiery and he was cool and laid back, she out bold and confident, while he could be cocky and arrogant. They both had such big personalities to share with the whole word between the both of them, and they couldn't possibly stand to be away from each for more than a day.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed this girl like the air he breathed, and grasping her hand tighter while the preacher began to speak, he knew he could spend the rest of his life showing her just how much….

"Now the Bride and Groom have decided to write their own personal vows and would like to recite them now. Seth you may begin, whenever you are ready…"

Digging in the pocket of his slacks, he pulled out the small slip of paper, where he spent hours scrawling all the things he loved about this girl.

"May 9th 2011" he began, "That was the day I finally mustered up the courage to ask you to be my date to Bella and Edward's wedding…. I spent all night rehearsing and that day…nothing came out, but you still said yes…" the crowd of people chuckled and Seth swallowed the slight lump in his throat, "May 11th 2011, the day of Bella's wedding….what a big day that was. That night we danced to _'Perfect'_ by Hedley, and I thought you were beautiful, even though you were just a little bit peeved off." Again the crowd chuckled in amusement, tears dancing in Maalon's dark brown eyes, "May 18th 2011, you and I spent a day at the Eclipse Festival, where you fended off old classmates and I convinced you to go up on stage in front of millions of people and sing. You blew the crowd away with your version of Lady Gaga's Born this Way. You left me amazed and starstruck, and we shared a mind-blowing kiss on top of the Ferris Wheel.

October 4th 2011 you and your sisters threw an end of the year celebration, and you once again amazed me in your scarlet dress. That night we transitioned from boyfriend/girlfriend, to a couple who after months of trials and tribulations were engaged to be married. I proposed to you in the corniest way after asking Renia millions of questions about you, singing your favorite song, the Way you Look to Tonight. I guess what I'm trying to say Maalon is that every day that we spend together is something worth remembering, and I want to be able to spend every waking moment of the day with you making more memories to pass on to our children. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before I go to bed at night. I want our children to look just like you with brown hair and dark brown eyes and a hint of freckles across their noses. You're smart, funny, head-on, powerful, independent, and my best friend. You take the world by storm and from this day forth I will follow you to the ends of the earth if that will make you happy. You may not have realized it at first but you had me from the first moment…."

Reaching up, Maalon shakily wiped tears from her eyes, smiling a watery smile. "Seth" she began, "I know my speech will pale in comparison to yours but I just want you to know, that you mean everything to me. Before you, I can't even remember what life was like, but it must have been pretty sucky. You are handsome, kind, caring, sweet, funny, and outgoing. Sometimes you push me to my limits but I just makes me a better person. I know I can be stubborn and difficult but you always seem to put up with me. We were made for each other and every moment that we are together is full of excitement and love. I want to bear your children and watch them grow and be able to nurture them. I want us to build a house together and live the way you and I both dreamed… I love you Seth, and I promise to be the best wife I can be to you…."

The preacher nodded in satisfaction, closing his book with a satisfying clap. "Well no more words need to be said after that. By the power invested in me by the State of Seattle, Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride!" Gently lifting the veil away from her face, Seth placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, her small hands wrapping around his neck, deepening the kiss. The whole crowd erupted into a fit of great shouts of joy, Renia passing Maalon back her bouquet.

The wedding party and its guests filed quickly out of the grand church, taking the luxurious black limos for the wedding party and guests and the white limo solely for Maalon and Seth. "Can you believe we are finally married!" Maalon yelled excitedly, as soon as the door to the limo shut. Seth nodded quietly as she took of her simple diamond bedazzled shoes, flexing her small feet in the confined space. Reaching down, Seth took her foot beginning to massage the small appendage, Maalon closing her eyes in pleasure. "You know that I'm going to ask you to rub my feet everyday now, right?" Seth chuckled, setting down her relaxed foot, before starting on the other. "Whatever you want that makes you happy, I'll do it."

They finally arrived at the vineyard/winery where they were having their reception, the land stretching miles around with green foliage, plump green and purple grapes hanging from the thick, curling vines. The main structure was made of ancient polished oak wood, pillars and a wraparound porch, making up the mass of the front lawn. The pillars were covered with silk and chiffon white ribbon and old, tall oak vases were filled with rose and orchid combinations, guests already beginning to cover the front porch. A banner was hanging on the front of the building, a still shot of Seth and Maalon posted as well as the elegant writing that said "Congratulations to the newlyweds!". Slipping her shoes back on, Maalon was suddenly scooped up into Seth's arm, the couple being greeted by their close friends and family.

"The inside was even bigger than it seemed from the outside, the walls carved with intricate orange, apple, and pear trees, orchids, sakura blossoms, and humming birds, the dark oak floor polished and glossy, round oak tables with silk white coverings stationed around the room, glass vases filled with orchids and roses perched on top, cameras stationed perfectly in the center of the tables, along with leather covered menus. Their glorious wedding cake was perched on the middle of a table, along with a few cards and boxes. "Congrats you two! Finally married, eh?" Renia called happily behind them. At least three bottles of different wines were opened from the cellar from below, a glass of white wine in her hand, even though she wouldn't be able to drink it. Handing the wine to her sister, Renia hugged her happily, hugging Seth as well, before going back to the comfort of Jasper's arms.

After mingling with her friends for half an hour, and enjoying a light snack of cheese and crackers before dinner, it was time for the toast/dinner. On the menu was grilled salmon with a fresh crisp chicken salad with raspberry vinergarette, a peach sorbet served before to clear the pallet (taste buds). There was also a choice of cooked lobster with butter and garlic/butter and herb bread. There was a vibe of happy chatter going around, everyone making toast to the happy couple, before it was time for the newlywed couple's first dance.

The slow beat of _Share my Life by Kem _resonated through the background, Seth placing one arm one Maalon's lower back, the other grasping her hand.

_Makes any difference,  
>I still love you girl,<br>You're my weakness,  
>You changed my world,<em>

_Share my life  
>Trust in me<br>You're all I want  
>Everything I need (baby)<em>

Maalon was staring lovingly into her husband's eyes, her heart fluttering at being able to call him that. _After such a long wait…. _She thought bemusedly.

_Makes any difference  
>I give you all my heart<br>Girl my sun sets  
>Anywhere you are<em>

_Maybe I'm a dreamer  
>You're still my queen<br>Your love's like a river girl  
>Runnin' right through me<em>

The other guests were watching happily as the couple continued to sway, tears welling in the eyes of her sister's and other family.

_Share my life  
>Trust in me<br>Everything you need_

_Your my dream and my joy  
>My heart belongs to you girl<br>So I sat down one day and  
>I wrote this song<br>Cause I need you in my world_

_Share my life baby_

Seth was singing the words softly into her ear, both hands dropping to wrap around her back, her's wrapping around his neck.

_Hey girl, you can trust in me girl  
>Baby, your all I want, baby, baby, your<br>Everything I need  
>Yeah, I really mean it baby<br>Hey girl, I'll give you what you want babe,  
>Baby, Hey if you want it you can have it<br>Baby its yours listen I want you right here in my world  
>Here in my life here in my soul<br>I want the world to know, that I need you  
>Baby, I believe you<br>Girl, I'll never deceive you_

_Share my life baby  
>Share my life baby,<br>Share my life baby  
>Share my life girl<br>Share my life bayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yeah_

The song finally ended, and the crowd got up and began to cheer, her bridesmaids and female guests, crowding around her at once. "It's time to cut the cake!' they said simultaneously, dragging her away towards the cake. Esme handed her the knife she used to cut her wedding cake, Seth coming up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her small waist, the couple began to cut through the chocolate together, plating a hefty amount onto a china plate. Forking a small amount onto her silver fork, she fed it to Seth and vice versa, the crowd clapping, before she was once again dragged away to the middle of the crowd.

"Time to remove the garter belt!" Renia yelled suggestively, helping Maalon hike up her skirt. A silk white lace garter was wrapped snugly around her upper thigh, Seth getting down on his knees. His kissed up her thigh, his sharp teeth grabbing at the lacey material. Dragging it slowly down her leg, Seth managed to pocket the garter, the guys clapping him lightly on the back.

"One last thing!" Renia urged, handing Maalon her bouquet again, "you have to toss the bouquet!" Smiling, Maalon took the bouquet, her female guests waiting anxiously, as she turned her back to the crowd. Holding the bouquet tightly, Maalon hoisted the bouquet over her shoulder, listening to the excited screams of her guests. "I got it! I got it!" it quieted as everyone turned to see who caught it, Renia's tan hand attached to the base of the bouquet….as well as Monique's.

"Well….we got it" Renia said sheepishly, her and Monique holding on to the bouquet triumphantly. Smiling, later on that evening, Maalon watched in awe as her friends and family had fun at **her **wedding, laughing and talking happily amongst themselves….

_Nothing could be better…._ She thought happily.

Yes indeed, nothing could be better…..


	38. Honeymoons and Video Chats

"Ugh, I'm **so**tired!" Maalon sighed, taking off her high heeled shoes, and throwing her light-weight carry-on into the corner of the room. "You could have help with the luggage, you know" Seth grumbled, throwing their suitcases down with an inaudible thump. Moaning in content, Maalon flexed her bare feet, arching her back from the long taxi ride to their luxurious hotel, on the outskirts of Paris, France. Ever since Renia's defeat of the entire Volturi vampires and werewolves could now co-exist in peace, and not live in fear of ever travelling anywhere near Italy or any of the other nearby countries for that matter. The Hotel was nice and elegant, an eighteen story building with turreted red-brick work, and marble finishing's on the walls to the match the floors. "Don't get too tired" Seth murmured, kneeling down beside the feathered down bed to massage her feet, "we haven't even seen all the sights yet." His rough, calloused hands ran expertly across her feet, Maalon's soft body sinking down into the bed with relaxation.

"Can't we just lie here all day?" Maalon whined once they finished unpacking their suitcases. Seth shook his mane of dark hair, pulling up his newly-wed wife from the tiled floor. "We came here to see" he began, pushing her out of the hotel room, "So we're going to see." Stepping out into the humid Paris streets, the city was paved with cobblestone, new life seeming to brim from every corner of the busy marketplaces. Grocers and venders were yelling anxiously in French trying to sell their products to random passer-by's, Caricature artists deftly moving pens and pencils over canvases, trying to capture the ambiance of the glowing streets. "It feels so nice out here" Maalon commented happily, her eyes widening in awe at the foreign places and names swirling all around her. "Wouldn't it be nice to live here?" Seth questioned, examining the brick stone structures and patterns. Nodding, Maalon gently grabbed his hand tugging him through the crowds of people to a nearby café. Much later, once the business of the streets began to die down and it began to get darker through the city, the couple returned to their hotel room, Maalon grabbing her laptop and cord, logging on to Skype.

Immediately Renia was requesting to video chat, Seth leaving the room to go take a shower. Clicking the accept button, Renia's cheerful face popped up on her screen. "Guys!" she yelled, "I got her! I got Maalon on the video-chat!" Instantly her other sisters crowded around the small computer all giving their greetings. "We just wanted to say how much we miss you Boo, and that we left a little _**something**_ in the pocket of your carry-on. Think of it as a little, congratulations present from all of us." Renia said suggestively. Not very much liking the way her sisters shot her suggestive glances, Maalon quickly grabbed her carry-on unzipping the side pocket and pulling out a _**very short, very lacey, very see-through **_negligee that was black as midnight with dark purple trimming, a matching robe, folded neatly inside.

Her eyes widened, laughter erupting from her computer screen. "Well we should leave you guys _alone_ and remember to wear protection! I don't want to be an Auntie so soon! You know how _dogs_ are….." The screen went black, and Maalon was still in shock over the little _gift_ her sisters had left in her bag. There was a small note taped to the inside of her carry-on pocket telling her to look at the very bottom of her suitcase, under her underwear.

Shifting through the tightly packed suitcase, she pulled out a pair of handcuffs, whipped cream, a whip….and a vibrator…. She couldn't believe it! Her sisters bought her kinky toys for her honeymoon! _'Just wait till I get my hands on those no good sisters of mine!'_ she thought angrily, stuffing the _items_ to the very bottom of her suitcase.

The door to the bathroom opened, Seth walking out with just a towel hanging lowly around his hips. "Shower's free if you want to use it" '_since when did that_ _phrase become so sexy?' _she thought, her eyes travelling down the expanse of his chest. Sure she had seen him topless before, it seems they went to the beach every day, but the years had sculpted his body, it called to her like the song of the sirens. Nodding mutely she scrambled to the bathroom, locking the door behind her, her cheeks flushing scarlet. After taking a _very long, very warm _shower, she re-dressed in a lavender silk nightgown and matching robe, toweling drying her hair as best as she could, before exiting the bathroom.

The lights were dimmed and candles were lit all over the room, the scent of pinecones and honeysuckle filling the room. "Seth?" she said cautiously, her eyes landing on the bed. Seth was there all right…..A pair of silk boxers snugly around his hips, and….a trail of whip cream from chest to boxer.

'_Oh god'_ she thought miserably, _'if he found the whipped cream then that means he probably found the __**other**__ things….'_

Well….all I can say is that Maalon had good use of the items in her suitcase, and wore a permanent grin when she talked to her sisters the next day….

**Author's Note: Awww poor Maalon she had a great Honeymoon. Told you I would get you back Bug-A-Boo, check the freaking mate! Anyways I love you and I hope your happy that you got your dream night with your man. Thanks to all the people who have been supporting me from the beginning, and thanks for all the reviews, favorite authors updates, and favorite story updates. Keep REVIWEING guys it makes me really happy and we're almost to the end. If you have good or bad criticism don't keep it to yourself, I love to hear what you guys have to say, because that's what being an author is all about. I love you guys and you keep me writing so keep REVIEWING!**

**Love~ .Dance**


	39. Please Help Me Pt1

"I'm clocking out for the night" Renia said tiredly, shrugging on her tailored pea coat for protection against the cold weather. "Finally" Alana, a nurse from the OB-GYN section of Washington General Hospital exclaimed, "we thought you would never leave. You worked a 13 hour shift today! Now go home, get some shut eye, and spend some time with that gorgeous boyfriend of yours will you!" Laughing, Renia dropped today's files off, popping her head into the 8th story office, of Carlisle Cullen.

"Just came in to say have a goodnight" she stated at his scrutinizing gaze. He smiled brightly, his light butterscotch eyes lighting up, before he bid her goodnight. The temperatures had dropped from a cooling mid 70's to a freezing low 40's in the time span of only three hours. After four grueling years of college at Washington State University, using her weekends and late nights for cram sessions with biology and physics, Renia went right off to medical school studying an extra two and half years to get her OB-GYN degree in nursing, mentoring under Dr. Carlisle Cullen himself until she was set up with a Job in the OB-GYN section of Washington General Hospital, where she has been residing as a nurse for close to a year and a half.

Renia, now 25 years old, had adapted to her vampiric state nicely as the first time, her senses soon becoming use to the stench of blood and antibacterial wipes, babies being born day-in and day-out under her care and her team of nurses. Fishing for her keys on the side pocket of her purse, her classic white Keds squeaked against the wet pavement, the faint smell of fresh rain and dew hanging calmly in the air. Fingers grasping the keys, she pointed them towards the midnight blue Mercedes Benz her salary thankfully paid for, the headlights flashing in the dim-light. Opening the driver's seat of her vehicle, she threw her purse across the seat, one foot poised inside, before a hand suddenly grabbed her.

A pained groan accompanied the hand, and Renia's health care senses kicked in, her butterscotch eyes peering down at the cold pavement. Pale skin was what she could see, as she cautiously kneeled beside the what she thought was unconscious person. He was male, dark, wet hair sticking to his deathly pale skin, his cheeks sunken and hollow, dark rings forming under the eyes. The hand was still clasping on to her ankle, and slow, making to sure to gauge his reactions, she grabbed it, checking instantly for a pulse. It was slow, choppy, and erratic, the dark blue veins jutting out from wrist to bicep, pained and gasping breaths coming from his blue mouth. His clothes were wet and sticking to his person, and Renia's mind began to kick into overdrive, thinking that this person was going to die from hypothermia.

Scrambling trough the front of her car, her hands grabbed for the blanket she always kept as a spare, nuzzled at the bottom of her car. Clutching the fluffy material with somewhat calm hands, she dropped down beside the person, wet rain sinking through her scrubs and to her skin. Storm clouds were beginning to brew overhead and she finished her examination of the person. "Please….Help…" the being whispered, turning cobalt blue eyes to her. Her eyes widened in recognition. She had seen this boy many times before, with her sister…

It was Dylan….

**Author's Note: Sorry this Chapter is so short guys, but I'm splitting it into two parts, so yeah. Also, this chapter and the one after it are dedicated to my sister Roy who tried to write me the longest review in history on a dare. She gave me another idea and I'm giving it to her, so thanks sissy! Anyways keep reviewing guys, I love to hear from you and when you give me ideas I try my hardest to incorporate them in that story. Keep Reading and keep REVIEWING!**


	40. Please Help Me Pt2

_Last Time on the Better Eclipse!:_

"_Please….Help…" the being whispered, turning cobalt blue eyes to her. Her eyes widened in recognition. She had seen this boy many times before, with her sister…_

_It was Dylan…._

"D-Dylan" she whispered, turning his pale face to her. By this time, the rain began to pour again, wet droplets running down her marble skin and collecting around her in a puddle. "Please…Help…" he whispered again. His shivers increased tenfold, his whole body system going into shock. Wrapping the blanket around him in layers, she picked him up as gently as she could, depositing him in the passenger seat of her car. Slamming the driver's seat shut, she put the key in the ignition, different possibilities running through her mind. His skin color was grey and ashen and his lips were beginning to turn a purplish blue. Dark blue and purple bruises were running across both arms, and small puncture wounds covered them. _'Needle Punctures' _she thought sadly.

"Ok Renia" she said to herself, "Think. What would Carlisle do? Or Esme? Or…Jasper?" Visions of her beautiful Jasper ran throughout her head, clashing with visions of her sister Roy. The way her whole face lit up when Dylan was around, just like how she was around Jasper. _'That was love' _sheconcluded. _'And I'm sorry Roy. I hope one day, you can forgive me for this…._' She left more puncture wounds across his skin, these two however, going on his neck, a pained scream ripping from his throat as the venom began to spread.

Starting the engine, she quickly backed out of the hospital parking lot, the needle on her speedometer going up to 80 mph, as she made her way to the Cullen house. Sitting in the driveway, in what seemed like minutes later, she watched the boy for a minute, his pained screams ringing around inside her head. Clutching her eyes tightly shut, she turned off the ignition, the only sound now being the thunder and the screams…. His body seemed lighter and thinner from when she saw him last, her hands struggling with the extra keys, as the light from the foyer blinded her. Her wet shoes squeaked on the linoleum, arms shielding the young, screaming boy. Esme was the first to come rushing into the foyer, her worried eyes focused on the boy who was always welcomed into her home.

"My God" she whispered, "What happened…?" Renia swallowed back the lump in her throat, cuddling the boy closer to her, when Esme went to make a grab. "He was…. And I was…" she tried desperately to explain, but she couldn't get the words quite out. She didn't know what happened and she didn't know why she did what she did. All she could think about was what other people would do in her situation, but she herself couldn't fathom what she should or could do. It was as if she floated away from her body, and she was on the outside looking into this situation. Was what she was doing right? She couldn't panic. She was trained to handle tough situations. It's why she became a nurse…

Rushing away from the woman, she bounded upstairs, to the first empty room she could find, depositing the boy on the bed, and rushing into the adjoined bathroom. Her nimble hands grabbed for towels and a basin, filling it with warm water. Rushing back to his beside, she wetted the towel, wringing out the excess water, before brushing the dark hair away from his face, and laying the towel on his forehead. This situation could go one of two ways now. One: his body could take the venom well and transform him into a vampire after three days. Or two, and she dreaded this greatly: his body could _**reject**_ the venom and liquidize the organs and tissues in his body, leaving him just skin and bones if that.

From years of schooling she could tell Dylan was on drugs, it didn't take a genius to see it, what with the: bruised skin, raised veins, sunken cheeks, rings beneath his eyes, and blue lips, the toxins swimming through his system were dangerous and in high amounts. _'Maybe that's why he came to the hospital. Maybe he was in the first stages of overdose and he needed help…._' She stroked his dark hair, before wetting the towel again and placing it back on his forehead. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, the material sticking to him like a second skin from the rain. Reaching for scissors out of the side table drawer, she cut down the front of his shirt, peeling it back, to examine the rest of him. There were small cuts and bruises dotting his abdomen, the skin turning blue and purple from his ribs down, two of the ribs on his left side were protruding out an odd angle and she had to re-set them quickly. Grabbing a pair of sterile gloves out of the bathroom, and a first aid kit from her knap-sack, she pulled out a shiny scalpel, thread, surgical tape, and needle.

All the things she had learned from anatomy and advanced anatomy were finally paying off, and she took a candle, that was lit by the bedside, holding the scalpel under it for a short period of time, "Forgive me" she whispered, bringing the scalpel to his side. Blood began to spill like waterfalls down onto the once white cotton sheets, turning a bright crimson red once it hit the air. Making a four and a half inch incision horizontally, she cut deep below the skin and tissue, more blood spilling onto the white gloves she wore. She concentrated quickly on what she was doing, the closed door, sending the stench of blood into the air. Her breaths were shaky but her hands were still as she set the scalpel down, her scrutinizing gaze, focusing on the ribs that were jutting out, the white bone marrow, peeking from beneath the blood. As best as she could, she gently grabbed the bone, shifting it sideways and left until it was place just right like the one above it, doing the same with the next one. Grabbing some antibacterial wipes from beside her, she sopped up the excess blood as she much as she could, ripping part of the bed sheet to make a small tourniquet, the white sheet turning red as she sopped up the blood.

Threading the needle, she held the tip over the flame of the candle, sterilizing it, before she began to sew up the incision. Once she was sure the incision was sewn where no more blood could penetrate from the wound, she placed two layers of clear surgical tape over the stitches, before, lifting up his body and wrapping his whole stomach with thick gauze and tape. The blood inside the wound had coagulated nicely, no internal bleeding happening. Grabbing another large basin from under the sink in the bathroom she placed the tourniquet that was covered in blood, the wipes, and the gloves inside, taking the candle and setting it all aflame.

The materials burned a vibrant red and orange, before they were nothing but ash, her once light pink scrubs now covered in blood spatters. Her hair was wet and dripping on her neck, falling out of its once neat ponytail, more strands falling into her face. Looking at the clock it took her approximately an hour and half to perform this procedure. If all went well once he was a vampire, there would be no pain after the fourth day. Glancing at his face, his eyes were shut his screams dying down when she placed him on the bed, the screams now silent whimpers, less far apart and quieter.

Sighing she went into the bathroom, cleaning the scalpel under boiling hot water, the crimson blood turning the water a light pinkish color. Wetting his forehead, once more, she proceeded to step out into the hallway, where Carlisle was waiting for her. "Esme is worried. Is something wrong?" he looked at the blood spatters across her scrubs and the dullness in her eyes. "Can we talk about this in private please?" she whispered quietly. He led her to his study, the young girl choosing to stand. "Carlisle we have a problem. It's Dylan. I was exiting the hospital, getting ready to drive home, when a hand grabbed me. He begged me to help him. He must have gotten caught in the rain and he seemed to be suffering from hypothermia. His body went into shock when it began to rain again and he seemed to be suffering from the first stages over overdose. I tried so hard to think about what you or Esme or Jasper would do….but then I began to think about my sister. The way she looks at him. Its love Carlisle… If I let him die I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself, so I bit him…. It's too late to change him back now, and I hope that in time, she will come to forgive me, but in that split second, all I could think about was what he said. Please help me… He said it over and over again. So I did…. I helped him."

It had been the first words she had spoken since she got to the Cullen house to anyone but herself. Her mind was swarming and her thoughts were clashing with one another.

"Renia what you did was the right thing. Your sister will forgive you. You gave this boy redemption in the loosest form possible. Sure it might take her some getting used to, but she **will** forgive you." Carlisle's words weren't reassuring like they used to be. They were frightening and confusing.

The office phone inside his study began to ring, and Carlisle picked it up.

"Hello Jasper…. Yes she's right here…." He took the phone away from his ear, "he wants to speak to you" she shakily took the phone away from him.

"Hello?" she whispered quietly

"_Darlin are you alright? You haven't come home yet, and it's beginning to storm. Did something happen?" _his deep Southern voice rang through the phone and Renia couldn't trust her voice not to crack.

"Jasper I need you to come and get me, please!" she begged, "I have to get home! Just please come and get me!" her voice cracked like she thought and she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"_Darlin I'll be there soon. Just stay put, I'm coming to get you!"_ she could hear shuffling from the other end of the phone, as Jasper shrugged on what she guessed was his leather jacket.

Handing the phone back to Carlisle, she quietly left the room, shutting herself up in the bathroom. Looking at her reflection her dark hair was sticking to her neck and shoulders, the tendrils falling into her dull, black eyes. Blood was on both wrist from the procedure and splattered across the front of her scrubs, her skin was paler it seemed, and her lips were turning a bluish color. She couldn't get sick. _'Fear, confusion….'_ A voice whispered inside her head, _'you're afraid your sister won't forgive you. You're confused. Did you do the right thing? Did you not do the right thing?'_ She brought a shaky hand to her head, clutching her temple as she gripped the side of the sink.

Ten minutes later she could hear the front door opening and closing, Jasper's deep voice ringing through the house. It was a buzz in her ear, as she leaned against the wall, her still heart seeming to beat erratically around her chest. A persistent knocking sounded on the door, Jasper's southern voice ringing through her ears. "Darlin open the door so we can talk about this" he coaxed.

As soon as he had heard her voice his being kicked into overdrive, his mind not really caring about the speed limit and safety rules. He was worried about her when she didn't come home, his mind only focused on one thing: Renia. Once the Cullen house was in sight, he rushed through the front door, Esme and Carlisle just simply pointing to the bathroom. The door was locked and he could hear soft crying through the wood. It always broke his heart to see her like this, all he wanted to do was see her happy. The bathroom door swung open slowly and he instantly cradled her in his arms, breathing in her dulled scent. There was the scent of blood and rain lingering to her person, and it almost made him blanch. He drew away looking at her pale face and dark eyes, blood spattered on her nursing scrubs.

"Renia come here" he urged, sitting against the wall and bringing her into his lap, "what happened?" she tensed and the Southern Vampire hugged her closer. "It's Dylan, Jas" Renia began shakily, "I was getting in my car when he grabbed me. He was hurt and weak and sick, and I…. I bit him, and I brought him back here. He was beaten and bruised and I cut him, and fixed his ribs, and now all I can think about is Roy and I want her to forgive me, but I don't know if she ever will" she was talking a mile a minute, her mouth trying to form words she didn't even know she wanted to say.

Her boyfriend sighed quietly, picking up her small body and cradling it to his bridal style. "It's alright now Darlin, let's get you home…. You've done all you could do for him." Walking out into the quiet rain, he put a blanket, handed to him by Carlisle over her body, before rushing to his vintage Mustang GT. He put her in the passenger seat, putting the seat belt around her, before putting himself in the driver's seat and driving to their wayside Victorian House with rose bushes, courteous of Renia, growing in the front. It was tall, sturdy structure, white with dark blue shutters and a wraparound porch, the light pink roses, falling drooping slightly from the rain.

Once the couple was inside, Jasper switched on the lights of the foyer, his boots clunking along the wooden steps, as he made his way to their bedroom. Shrugging off his leather jacket, he laid it along the wicker chair in the corner, setting Renia on the feathered down bed, stationed in the middle of their room. Rain was still clinging to her skin and falling in droplets down her neck, tears she would never cry gathering in the corners of her eyes. All was silent, before the carefully constructed doctor mask she used, broke. She wailed painfully, and Jasper was instantly there, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. She clutched onto his neck tightly, her fingers burying into the hair at the nape, her small body being lifted as Jasper joined her on the bed, setting her down in his lap. "I didn't know what to do" she sobbed pitifully. Rain was soaking through his cotton shirt, but he just held her closer, taking her long mass of curls out the band she held it in place with, the long tendrils falling in curls down her mid-back.

"You did the right then baby" he reassured her gently, "you did what any of us would have done in your situation. Darlin you know I hate to see you like this" her emotions had always been his own, her remorse and sadness and confusion falling over her in waves. The emotions were beating against his person, his eyes clenching shut. "I'm sorry Jas" she whispered, lifting her head to look him in the eye. "Hey now" he whispered softly, "your pain is my pain, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Renia, you are my heart…." Kissing her softly, he slid his hands underneath her ruined scrubs, stroking the soft skin there. She shivered against him, never truly getting used to his fragile touch.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes" he murmured huskily, his lips moving to her neck. Grasping the ends of her top, he gently tugged up, throwing it to a corner of the room, before gently urging her to stand. He pulled her between his legs, placing kisses on her flat stomach, calloused hands running against her lower back. Renia placed her hands atop his head, stroking the blonde curls gently. Grabbing the sides of her pants, Jasper tugged them down, leaving the girl in her underwear.

"Now I want you to go take a **long** shower, and I'll call to see how Dylan is alright?" Renia silently nodded, her feet on autopilot as the door softly clicked and locked behind her. Sighing tiredly, Jasper fished around in the pocket of his jeans, a slight smile tugging at the corners, before he went to go make a very important phone call….

Steam filled the large room that was known as a bathroom, Renia wrapping a fluffy towel around her body, the ruined scrubs lying in a dark plastic bag for burning later on. She felt slightly better after Jasper's reassuring words, a heavy burden being lifted off her shoulders. Dressing in a short, sheer sugarmelon colored baby doll dress with matching panties, Renia ran a comb through her straight hair, plugging up the blow-dryer, before slowly running the heat through her hair. Her hair was light and fluffy afterwards, still having a nice sheen to it, bangs falling across her forehead to a little below her eyebrows. Grabbing a silk, sugarmelon colored ribbon out of the drawer of her mirror, Renia tied her hair back into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck, tying off the ends in a neat little bow. When she opened the door, her robe and slippers were waiting for her, her eyebrow rising in question, when she didn't see Jasper anywhere in sight.

She could still however, make out his Cinnamon and Mint leaves smell in the house. Shrugging on her robe and slippers, the bed was decorated with light pink rose petals, candles lit everywhere in the room. "Jasper?" she called out cautiously. There was a small note taped to her vanity mirror, a single pink rose along with it. _'Put on some lotion and your best perfume, and then come downstairs for a surprise'_ it read. "What is this?" she asked herself, deciding to humor the Southern Vampire anyways. Lotioning up with Olay lotion and Cashmere Mist perfume, she opened the door to their bedroom, more rose petals going down the stairs and to what she was guessing was the living room. Following the trail downstairs, the whole entirety of the living room and foyer was lit with candles. Another note was taped to the coffee table, two red roses lying along beside it.

'_You are a wonderful woman and my best friend. I love you with my whole heart, and I have a wonderful surprise waiting for you downstairs in the cellar. Don't keep me waiting too long Darlin'_ giggling she took her bouquet of three roses, her slippered feet sliding against the polished wood of the floor. Their cellar was a large, empty room that they used for storage, empty cardboard boxes lying there, un-used and collecting dust. The large oak door was already propped open as she made her way down the stairs, the narrow passageway opening up to a sight she never thought she would see…. The once empty cellar, was lit with strings of Japanese lanterns along the walls, wooden and painted Tiki Structures along the four corners of the room. The concrete bottom was covered in sand and seashells, along the back wall was a wooden bar, with coconut cups and Bahamas Scented Tea Light Candles. There were two lawn chairs lying the in the middle of the sand, Jasper lounging in one, with his guitar case on his lap.

Tropical trees and plants were poised along the room, of all different colors and shapes, hibiscus and roses in different pots along the room. Her blonde haired boyfriend was smiling his crooked smile, his fingers drumming along the case of his guitar. "I thought you would never find your way down here Darlin" he said excitedly, patting the seat in front of him. Sitting down in front of him, the young Vampire hibiscus blossom, hidden in the sand, placing it behind her right ear. "Jasper, what's this all about?" she asked gently.

"You've been too stressed Darlin" he stated, "and I think it's time you relax a little" he popped open the lid of his guitar case, taking out the polished guitar and his pick. He quietly began to strum a harmonious tune, the sound filtering throughout the cellar room, his butterscotch eyes lighting up with glee.

_**Well, I know there's a reason  
>And I know there's a rhyme<br>We were meant to be together  
>And that's why<strong>_

_**We can roll with the punches  
>We can stroll hand in hand<br>And when I say it's forever  
>You understand<strong>_

_**That you're always in my heart  
>You're always on my mind<br>But when it all becomes too much  
>You're never far behind<strong>_

_**And there's no one  
>That comes close to you<br>Could ever take your place  
>'Cause only you can love me this way<strong>_

Glancing at her, through sooty lashes, his dimples showed from the full grin smile he gave her.

_**I could have turned a different corner  
>I could have gone another place<br>Then I'd of never had this feeling  
>That I feel today, yeah<strong>_

_**And you're always in my heart  
>Always on my mind<br>When it all becomes too much  
>You're never far behind<strong>_

_**And there's no one  
>That comes close to you<br>Could ever take your place  
>'Cause only you can love me this way<br>Ooh**_

_"You will remember me in time darlin', you'll remember all the feelings…everything, but until then, farewell my love…"_

"_Would you mind going with me to dinner Renia?"_

_"Because I've been searching and waiting for you for over 100 years! Don't you get it? I STILL LOVE YOU!"_

_"It's about Renia, isn't it?"_

_**And you're always in my heart  
>You're always on my mind<br>And when it all becomes too much  
>You're never far behind<strong>_

_"I want to be with you so bad it hurts…"_

"_If you want to be with me, just be with me…."_

_"…you're right… I still love Alice, but the one I've been in love with all my life is you…"_

_"Please wake up soon…I need you Renia…"_

"_There is only an eternally new now that builds and creates itself out of the best as the past withdraws…"_

_"I just found you darlin'…. I don't want to risk losing you ever again. I just…. I just love you so much. Just let me go this one time, and when I come back…. We'll go somewhere special. Just you and me…"_

_**And there's no one  
>That comes close to you<br>Could ever take your place  
>'Cause only you can love me this way<br>Ooh**_

_**Only you can love me this way…**_

Renia was close to tears, by the time Jasper finished, the Southern Vampire staring at her with loving eyes.

"Renia we've been through a lot together," he started, setting down his guitar and lifting her into his lap, "you're my best friend and the love of my life. I could never spend another day without you. You are my heart and my soul and don't want either of those if you're not around. You complete me and everyday with you is just another adventure. I'm trying my hardest to make up for lost time, because when we were separated I lost a part of myself and when I found you, it's like it came back. It might have taken you a long time to realize that I'm the right guy for you, but in the end, like I said, you **did** remember, and then some. What I'm really trying to say is that, I want to spend forever with you and I don't want to take another day for granted without being able to call you my wife. So Renia, my beautiful darlin, will you marry me for the second and final time, because I'll never let you go again?"

Renia gave a teary laugh, as Jasper fished in his pocket for the black velvet box. He had been planning to propose all along but when he found out all the happened today, he wanted to make the proposal even extra special. Calling Edward, Emmet, Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and even Paul to help, the boys helped round up sand and seashells, driving to Party City to pick up everything else they needed.

"Yes" she whispered happily, breaking him out of his thoughts. Pulling the platinum and diamond engagement ring from its case, he slowly slipped it onto her trembling hand, kissing each of her fingers delicately, before bringing her mouth to his in a soft and demanding kiss.

And for a while she didn't think about Roy, or Dylan or anyone else for that matter. She was content to cuddle up in Jasper's lap while he played the guitar, their bare feet squishing in the sand. _'And in this situation I can only hear the thoughts of what I'm doing right here in this exact moment, instead of what everyone else could have possibly done….and that's perfectly fine with me….'_

**Author's Note: First off I want to thank my friend who portrays Maalon in the story, for giving me the ideas and inspiration for this scene and also my sister who portrays Roy, thanks guys, I love you both! Also can you believe we're at the big 4-0? WOW! Also, this could possibly be the LONGEST chapter in the story and it might take a little time, but it's worth it, so don't skip around guys! Thanks for all the Reviews, can't tell you how much they mean to me, and just keep reviewing guys!**

**Love~ You Author **


	41. Crazy Girl Pt1

_**Baby why you wanna cry?**_

_**You really oughta know that I,**_

_**Just have to walk away sometimes**_

_**(Japer's POV):**_

"Jasper!" my beautiful bride-to-be called exasperatedly when she walked into the door. Her hair was messy and dishelved, a pair of heels hanging from her hands as she flopped onto the leather couch that took up most the of the space in our living room. "What's wrong Darlin'?" I asked, trying to mask all forms of amusement from my voice. Lifting her head, she glared at me weakly with those butterscotch eyes, her hells dropping to the floor with an inaudible thump.

"It's not funny Jas" she sniffed, turning over on the couch. I knew the wedding had really been taking its toll on her and myself, family seeming to come and go day-in and day-out because some detail about the wedding needed to be fixed. "What happened today?" I asked, lifting her feet as I sat on the couch beside her. "Don't even get me started" she groaned, "first Roy couldn't come to get her dress fitted because Dylan won't let her five miles out of his sight! And then Maalon found this band of Russian Polka-Playing weirdo's on the side of the road and made a 'subtle' suggestion that they should play at our wedding because she accidentally forgot to call the DJ and now he can't make it, because he's going on tour with freakin Justin Beiber! And on top of that the sales associate that I left my dress measurements with jacked them all up, and Maalon's in my ear saying that we need more flower arrangements as centerpieces!" I took her dainty feet in my hands, rubbing the soles and heels of her feet as she went on and on about everything that went wrong today.

"Girl" I finally interrupted, stroking the soft skin of her ankle, "don't you know I love you like crazy? All of this is just hodge-podge. We're gonna be married in a few weeks Darlin' and to me that's all that matters… Being able to call you my wife for the rest of our lives is the only thing I'm worried about. Renia you are my best friend and I don't want you tiring yourself out over this! All of this is madness! This is our day Darlin and everything else is secondary to our marriage."

"I know Jas" she murmured, "I just want everything to be perfect…like it was the first time…" tears welled in her gold eyes as I gathered her in my arms, shushing her as she let out all the frustrations of the day.

_**We're gonna do what lovers do**_

_**We're gonna have a fight or two**_

_**But I ain't ever changing my mind….**_

"I've been waiting all day for you to come home…" I said after a while, "I've been meaning to tell you something…" She lifted her head from the crook of my neck, dark hair falling against her cheeks. "Remember my trip to Italy? When I told you I was gonna take you somewhere, just you and me?" She nodded, her arms tightening around my neck.

"Well it took a while to pick the perfect place but, there's this beautiful place up in Richmond, Virginia called the Jefferson and I've already booked for us to have our wedding there." I whispered in her ear, producing two first class tickets from my jean's pocket.

_**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?**_

_**I wouldn't dream of going nowhere**_

_**Silly woman, come here let me hold you**_

_**Have I told you lately, I love you like crazy girl?**_

Her eyes widened as she snatched the two first class plane tickets from my hand, before silently kissing me on the lips. "Have I told you lately" she murmured against my lips, "that I love **you** like crazy?"


	42. Crazy Girl Pt2

Streams of light enter into Jasper and Renia's bedroom, where they laid in each other's arms, waiting for the other to awake. Jasper slowly opened his eyes and smiled to Renia's still sleeping face. Bending down, he slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead with the lightest of caresses. Renia open her eyes and smiled, a smile instantly gracing the Southern Vampire's face. "Good morning Darlin" Jasper said sweetly whilst still holding Renia in his arms.

"Good Morning" Renia murmured sleepily. Jasper pulled Renia in closer to his lips, slowly brushing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, but Renia could feel the passion and promise in it. Before Jasper could lose control, Renia slowly broke away, Jasper staring into Renia's eyes. Smiling, he stroked her cheek, a smile touching her face. "My apologies ma'am" he whispered

"Its fine, it's just...I know we both want to wait until our wedding night" Renia said hoping that he would understand. "I know and I'll wait for as long as you want me to... As long as it's not a 100 years or 10 for you to give yourself to me..." Jasper said, sweeping Renia's hair out of her face. Renia laughed at the thought of being away from him for another 100 years, gently kissing her soon-to-be husband. Jasper kissed back enthusiastically, tangling his fingers through her dark hair. The one thing that could interrupt the hot moment would be the door bell ringing... Renia grumbled arousing herself from the bed to answer the door. Swinging open the door, she came face-to-face with no one other than her newlywed sister Maalon, all dressed up, her hair up in a bun, geeky glasses upon her face, and a tailored black business suit fitted on her petite body. Her high heeled boots tapped impatiently against the floor, a bright smile plastered across her face. "Maalon! What are you doing here?'' Renia said excitedly, hugging her sister.

"Well what do you think, I am doing here!" she exclaimed, walking into the door. Halting in her steps, her briefcase dropped with an inaudible thump, her eyes trailing down Jasper's chest as he covered up with a shirt. Jasper look at the expression on Maalon's face as if she had just walked in on something _not_ relating to the wedding .Jasper laughed and said "Good Morning Mrs. Clearwater"

"Good …..morning Jasper'' a slight growl came from Renia, Maalon's dark brown eyes turning to look at her. "...I thought you two were going to_ wait_ until your wedding night throw all my plan's out the window'' Maalon said concerned about her perfect wedding night plans going down the drain. "Don't worry about that …." Jasper said slowly walking up behind Renia, his toned arms wrapping around her. "I am looking forward to that night. I have everything planned...I think you'll find my tricks to be _most _unforgettable" his voice lowered at least an octave, a shiver running up Renia's spine.

"I got to go Darin but I'll be back shortly'' he whispered, kissing the back of her cold hand lightly. "Yes you do that so I can talk to the BRIDE about your wedding!'' Maalon ushered, pushing the vampire out the door. Jasper chuckled, grabbing his hat and boots, before the door was slammed in his face. After Jasper left, Maalon and Renia compromised on how the wedding should be, glossy and colorful cutouts and print-outs laid across the hotel table. "Ok so this was my idea" Maalon pulled out a picture of the cake and the wedding idea of what she thought that the wedding should look like, the first cake being amazing of course, with roses flowered throughout it and a hat perched atop to symbolize the hat that Jasper wore on their first date. Renia loved all of the dresses, her brows furrowing, as Maalon yelled at her to just "_pick one already, before I shove your tiny vampire body into a plastic bag and call it a day!"_ After hours of deliberating it was time for Maalon to return to her hotel, which was located conveniently across the street, to meet up with Monique and Roy and ask if they had any more ideas. Hugging her sister goodbye, Renia shut the door, settling herself down on the couch, before she settled down into a deep trance, visions of her wedding flashing through her mind.

She awoke hours later, to the sound of Jasper's deep voice in her ear. "Hey Darlin, sorry to awaken you, but I just got a text from Maalon and she said the wedding is tomorrow and she has everything set up with the money I gave her this afternoon. Oh and here's your dress, she said that she will be here in the morning, including your sister's, to help you get ready'' Jasper said happily kicking off his boots to sit comfortable next to Renia. "Soon you'll be Mrs. Cullen again..." Jasper said, while slowly reaching for her hand. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small red box. "I hope you like it '' Jasper said genuinely, while slowly opening the box. There, laid a platinum diamond ring with blue and white diamonds' on the side, glowing brightly in the dim light of the evening .Renia smiled happily, her hands shaking as Jasper placed it on her finger. "It's beautiful! I love it thank you'!' Renia said smiling. "I don't think I could have loved anything as much as I love you right know... And I can't wait to call you Mrs. Cullen again" he said slowly, leaning to kiss her...

Renia and Jasper wedding has finally arrived! Maalon, Renia's sisters, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and a newly mothered Bella were helping her get ready. Maalon was doing her makeup, Monique on hair and Roy on nails all work on making her perfect, as Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Bella all gushing on how wonderful it was to be mated and married to a vampire, especially a Cullen. "As Cullen girls" Alice said happily, "we want to present you with a **very** special gift!" the tiny fairy-like girl, handed her a small navy blue box, tied with white ribbon, the Cullen Crest stamped on top. Untying it slowly, Renia popped open the box, a pair of silver earrings with the oval shaped Cullen Crest was nestled in dark blue velvet. Taking them with shaking hands, Renia placed them delicately in her ears, clipping them with earring holders. The girls gushed as Renia smiled vibrantly at them, Monique pinning her hair effectively in place.

After fixing all the minor details, Renia still had to try on her dress. "Come on Reina" Maalon whined, "we don't have all day!" the girls were already dressed and ready to go so, just waiting for the bride-to-be to change into her dress. "I know right! Jasper isn't getting any younger or older!" Monique said with a laugh. Renia came out in a gorgeous dress that seemed to just fit like a glove; her hair had pearls all throughout it the dark curls put into a very elegant bun. "Ok we have to go now" Maalon ushered, pushing all the girls out of the room .They made it on time, as the wedding was about to begin. Maalon begin walking down the aisle with Seth by her side, Roy coming down with Dylan, who was walking stiffly beside her, and Monique with Embry by her side...

Then it was the bride's turn.

Renia walked down the aisle, roses in her hand. Everything was going smoothly as the priests began the wedding, it finally being time for the bride and groom to read their vows. "Renia...I never thought I would see you again, but I am glad I was finally able to see and embrace you again. You are the only person in the world who seems to know and understand the _real_ me, And I know that the past 100 years could make a person mad as a hatter but not as mad as me not being able to see you or tell you that I love you every single day like It was my last. And I promise I will _**never **_make that mistake again..." Jasper said slowly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Jasper I have not nor will I ever love anyone more deeply than I love you... I promise to love you until the end of time and space and I will love you **forever**" Renia said while slowly placing the ring on his finger. "Well I see the need to no longer speak, because you two have said it all. By the power invested in me by the state of Virginia as well as Washington I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Jasper Hale-Cullen. Jasper, you may now kiss the bride!" Jasper lifted the veil that covered his beautiful wife's face, smashing his lips against hers passionately. _(Soul meets soul on lovers' lips. ~Percy Bysshe Shelley, Prometheus Unbound.)_

Finally it was time for the newlywed couple to have their first dance as Husband and Wife, the melodious notes of "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri drifting through the speakers of the hotel ballroom.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love, when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer…_

"I love you Mrs. Cullen" Jasper whispered lovingly, tucking her head underneath the crook of his neck. Contently Renia lay her head in the crook of his neck, drinking in his delectable scent.

_I have died every day, waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more…._

All the events that led up to this moment were worth it. The pain, the revival, everything….

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything come between what's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer…._

Smoothing the loose tendrils away from his beautiful wife's neck, Jasper smirked at the place where he had bitten Renia, that fateful day….

_I have died every day, waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more…._

_All along, I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more…._

Leaning down, Jasper met the butterscotch eyes; he adored so much, kissing his wife gently on the lips. Renia stood on tip toe, wrapping her arms around the Southern Vampire's neck, deepening the kiss. His grip tightened around her neck, his need to be close to her, heightening as the song ended its last ending notes.

"Let's get out of here…" Jasper murmured huskily.

Jasper carried Renia to the hotel room, carrying her delicately up the grand "Beauty and the Beast" looking staircase, kicking the door open with the heel of his foot as he laid her down on the king sized bed. Smiling gently, knowing this wouldn't be the most comfortable experience, even as a vampire, for her, he began to kiss and lick her neck, as Renia ripped off his shirt throwing it to a far corner of the room. As the endless night went on and on, yelling and passionate kisses were given as Jasper and Renia's night was **not** what they expected, but turned out for the better!

And let's just say Jasper's tricks were _**really **_unforgettable...

_**Once he drew  
>With one long kiss my whole soul thro'<br>My lips, as sunlight drinketh dew.  
>~Alfred Lord Tennyson<strong>_

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but school, classes, and getting ready for cheerleading winter tryouts (wish me luck guys!) has kept me busy! This is probably the first time in about two weeks that I have been able to even get on my laptop! But I finally have been, and I'll probably be writing a lot more next week starting Thursday thanks to my four day weekend! Anyways Maalon, maybe finally you can get OFF my back, because the extra weight from you nagging me is REALLY starting to hurt! I hope you guys have enjoyed my version of Eclipse, titled the "Better Eclipse!" so far, and I hope it seems like a funnier more down to earth version, where we all can relate and delve into our dark fantasies of dating wolves and vampires! Thousand Years by Christina Perri is as you all probably know, going to be used in the new Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 movie! (Can't wait to go see it! Am I the only one who wants to see how in the world Edward managed to break the bed?)The song is just so awesome and spectacular that I had to use it in the story because not only does it work with the Edward/Bella romance but it also works with the Jasper/Renia romance, so yayness for that! Anyways, thanks so much all my monsters and ghouls for riding this rollercoaster with me, and I love you all so much!**

**Love, **

**Your Author!**


	43. Look After You

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

"Renia, I need a vacation!" Maalon said exasperatedly, sitting on the couch of Jasper and Renia's beachside house, next to her sister. "What do you mean?" Renia asked, looking up from her magazine, "I thought you loved having time alone with Seth. You guys can't seem to wait to get away when we have our weekend parties. Is something wrong? Is he a cheater? Does he like another woman? Does he-?" "Renia!" Maalon exclaimed, "Nothing's wrong with me and Seth. I enjoy every minute spent with him. It's just sometimes…. I get so tired of the everyday routine. I deserve a break! I mean ever since we got married it seems that he just can't keep his hands off of me. I'm not complaining or anything; like this one time, he pushed me against the wall and just had me like a wild animal, and-."

Renia threw a magazine at her head, swiftly cutting short her sentence. "Stop! Just please stop! I do **not** need to hear about you sex life with Seth, so let's just please change the subject. Where do you want to go on vacation?" Maalon laughed at Renia's flushed face, as the woman relaxed more into the leather recliner that took up a corner of the room. "I'm not so sure…" Maalon murmured, pursing her lips. "You know I've always wanted to go to Rio" the vampire woman mused, "hmm…yes that sounds lovely. The music, the culture, everything. That way I can finally put those Samba lessons with Jasper to use!"

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

Maalon rolled her eyes as her sister got a faraway look in her eyes_. 'Oh the joys of being married….' _She mused lightly.

Later on that evening, around the dimming embers of a backyard fire, the Cullen's, Renia, Jasper, Seth, Maalon, Paul, Emily, Sam, and Quil talked about the possibilities of going on vacation. "I suppose Renia and I could take some time off of work with our vacation time. Have you used any thus far Renia?" Renia shook her head no from the crook of Jasper's neck as the couple lounged in the hammock that was supported by two trees.

"Let's think of this as a chance to celebrate the additions to the family" Esme said excitedly. The wooden table was covered in travel brochures and airline packets, the group arguing over which airline to take and which hotel to stay at. "How about the Holiday Inn Express, that way we can say that we stayed at the Holiday Inn Express when we apply for jobs!" Quil suggested. Over drinks and small snacks the mixed family sat together planning out their family vacation.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll look after you…_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Monique" the young woman cracked one eye open lazily, the first rays of sun beginning to pierce the sky, "we're here baby". Stretching her arms over herself, passengers were beginning to board off the plane, waving goodbye to the staff as they left. The entire family took up first class, all of them standing over her with their carry-on bags in hand.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you be the one I always know?_

The first thing she felt when she got off the plane was the fresh, sea air and warm rays of sun that defined Rio. Bright orange cabbies were waiting from them outside the airport, as the city was bustling about.

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

"Isn't it just breathtaking?" Monique asked beside him, as Embry took in the brightness of the city. He glanced down at her, flashing her a crooked smile, "yes you are…" he agreed. Monique giggled, hugging his upper arm as the families loaded into the cabbies that would take them to the hotel. Lumbering along the jagged roads, cameras flashed all throughout the cabbies as everyone tried to capture the scenery. Rio de Janeiro; a large island surrounded by clear bodies of water off the coast of Brazil. Music was playing all through the streets as people filled up the marketplaces for the day. The buildings were colorful and brightly decorated with exotic flowers and strips of paper, the bright orange cars maneuvering further into the cities.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll look after you_

Finally they reached their beachside hotel, a tall six-story building with intricate hand-blown glass windows and silk draperies, potted flowers and exotic plants in the flowerbed of the hotel, dark green mossing creeping up the turreted brick. Upon checking in, each couple went to their respective room before going off the explore the island; Maalon and Seth going for a hike in the high mountains, Jasper and Renia going deep-sea diving on the beach, Carlisle and Esme going antique shopping in the market, Rosalie and Emmett lounging around the hotel as well as Sam and Emily, and Monique and Embry going for a casual stroll along the boardwalk of the beach. "It's so wonderful here!" Monique breathed happily. Her tiny hand was clasped into his larger one, his brown eyes staring at her lovingly. Stopping, he pulled the tiny woman towards him, leading her into a small dance on the middle of the board walk.

"_**Have I told you lately, that I loved you?**_

_**Have I told you there's no one above you?**_

_**Fill my heart with gladness**_

_**Take away my sadness**_

_**Ease my troubles that's what you do…"**_

She smiled contently, wrapping her arms around their neck, as he continued to sing to her.

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

As night fell on the island of Rio citizens began to file out into the streets, Latin music playing from every crevice of the city. Couples were dancing and swinging and talking and kissing as the family sauntered out into the streets, Jasper grabbing Renia into an intricate dance. Twirling her first in and then out, he gripped her around the waist, dipping her low and then grabbing her close to his body. She placed her heeled foot against his waist as he dragged her partially, before grabbing her again and flipping her in the air and dipping her again in a splits. The whole crowd cheered, Renia kissing her husband lovingly on the lips.

"I don't think I could ever do something like that!" Monique exclaimed over the loud music. Her and Embry were engaged in a Samba of their own, their moves simple yet sexy against the face moving crowd.

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly…_

The next few days were spent in solitude, the nights lively and invigorating as the couples enjoyed themselves on the colorful island.

On the sixth night however, instead of everyone going out for dancing the girls met Monique at her hotel room, pushing her back into the large space, bags full of supplies in their hand. "Come on girls we don't have much time!" pulling out curling irons and make-up the girls forced Monique to sit down. "Have much time for what?" she asked worriedly. Her questions fell on deaf ears as the girls continued to curl her hair and do her make-up till she was an image of perfection, her dark hair put up into a simple bun with pure white lilacs and daisies holding it in place. Standing her, they forced her into a forming fitting Vera Wang lace dress with a plunging v-neckline and a short train, before shoving her out of the hotel room and out onto the beach of the hotel.

"You guys will you please tell me where we're-." Her breath caught in her throat, for there, standing on the board walk in a dark black tux was Embry, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Paul, and Quil standing behind him. Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and her sisters stood on the either side as Renia led her up the board walk to stand in front of Embry.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

"Embry…what is all of this?" Monique asked nervously. People had begun to gather around as he took both of her hands in his, the palms sweaty and shaking. "I've been trying to find a way to ask you this for a long time….and today just seemed like the right time…" he slowly dropped down on one knee, and Monique's eyes widened increasingly. "Monique, from the beginning you've been the only girl for me. I haven't looked at another woman since you. I love you with all my heart and if I wasn't by you all day, every day I don't what I'd do…. Monique I ask, no I beg that you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Emrby Call right here, right now in front of everyone."

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

"What are you trying to say Emrby?" she whispered. "Oh why don't you just marry him already? That's what we're all gathered around for!" Renia exclaimed. Embry looked at her hopefully as she weighed over the options in her head.

Finally she said….

"Yes"

The whole crowd erupted into bouts of cheers and laughter, as Embry swept her up into his arms.

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"….I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Call. By the power invested in me, you may happily kiss your bride!"

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh…._

Later on that evening Monique couldn't believe how great this vacation had turned out. She was married to the love of her life and she was surrounded by her friends and family.

"And now it's time for the couple's first dance…" The opening chords of _Together by The Fray_ began to fill from the speakers as Embry led his new wife to the dance floor.

_As the spring in its bloom, the summer stars and the moon_

_Come and dance with me my love, and we will be one._

_**"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, you should be more worried about the well being and health of Paul and Jacob. Not who would win in a fight"**_

_**"Don't try and act all Ms. High and Mighty. You know you want to bet as much as we do"**_

"_**There's just something about you, the makes me act…different. You're the only one who makes my blood boil and cool at the same time"**_

"_**I could never not like you. That would be the hardest thing you asked me to do"**_

_**"You won't be taking anyone! **__**Especially not her**__**!"**_

_**"You should stay away from my Embry. Apparently I only hurt the people I love… I only cause trouble…"**_

_**"I'm sorry Embry…but I just can't let you get hurt again."**_

_We go together,_

_I promise forever,_

_**"Don't you get that I love you!"**_

_**"I love you Mo"**_

_**"I love you too Em…"**_

_Everyday together,_

_I live with you,_

Embry placed a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead, everything seeming to be finally right in the world.

_As the leaves and the trees, the oceans celebrate you and me._

_We will live to see many days, and we will dream, we'll dream,_

_We go together, _

_I promise forever, _

_Everyday together, _

_I live with you _

Once their first dance was over the couple snuck off for a little '_alone time_ of their own. And let's just say everyone was in for a great surprise when they did find them hours later in a trashed hotel room…. Her sisters were never the same again….


	44. When Love Crosses The Line Pt1

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Jasper rose quickly from his place at the kitchen table, setting down the morning paper. "Darlin' I thought you weren't supposed to be home until later-." The door swung open, words falling dead on his lips. A young woman in her early twenties stood on the doorstep of his home, smartly dressed in a dark brown undershirt, with a cream colored fur vest, dark blue jeans, and mid-calf brown boots, her red hair flowing down her back.

"Thana" Jasper whispered shockingly. "It's good to see you again Major. Can I come in?" opening the door, Jasper allowed her into the spacious home, her golden eyes scanning the room. "Very nice home you have here Major" the redhead mused. "Thana, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" he asked hurriedly. Running a manicured hand over the dark wood mantle of the fireplace, she shrugged coyly, flashing him a wicked smile.

"I guess I just missed you is all" turning to him, she wrapped the Southern Vampire in a lingering hug, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. Jasper was shocked, his arms falling limply to his sides.

For a moment the Blonde Vampire was transported back to a time after his escape from Maria's Army. On his way back to Texas he was frustrated and blood thirsty, so he took some detours in an attempt to get his life back together. While detouring through a small town in Arizona, depriving himself of blood for weeks on end, he met a young nurse in training named Thana, who took him into her home after finding him passed out in an alleyway. The heartbroken and frustrated soldier spilled his heart to her, telling her of the family he left behind and the life he had led thus far. He told her of his transformation as she listened intently, his strength replenished as she relayed blood to him daily.

Thana finally released him from the hug, her smile warm and inviting as she shrugged off her vest, draping it on the back of the leather couch. "Come and sit a spell with me Major" she cooed, urging him to sit down next to her. His back relaxed against the plush leather upholstery as the two began to talk about the short time they spent together. Time eventually slipped by, the clocking finally rolling around the six-thirty in the evening.

Unbeknownst to the couple inside, a dark, sleek, black car pulled into the driveway, the soft sound of giggling filling the night air. "Man, I'm tired!" Renia exclaimed, fishing her keys from her purse. Unlocking the front door, Renia and Maalon stepped inside, the first thing they saw being a cream colored vest that didn't belong to Renia….

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's 4:04 in the morning and Maalon is forcing me to write this chapter for you guys. I'm not safe here…. SHE'S DEPRIVING ME OF SLEEP! Anyways, I just want to thank you guys so much for reading the story and sending me your messages and reviews, it really makes me happy! So keep reviewing guys cause we're almost finished!**


	45. When Love Crosses The Line Pt2

_Last time on the Better Eclipse: Unlocking the front door, Renia and Maalon stepped inside, the first thing they see being a cream colored vest that didn't belong to Renia…_

Venturing further into the house, Renia discovered her husband and a redhead in her early twenties, lounging on the couch. His arm was placed behind the back of the couch, +the two bodies snuggled way too close for her liking… Jasper froze like a deer caught in the headlights, his wife calmly setting her keys down on the hallway table. "Who's this…**dear**?" she asked, putting emphasis on the word. "….Welcome home honey" was all that he could manage to say as he tried to send calming waves to her.

"I'm Thana" said woman greeted happily. Renia turned cobalt black eyes to her, a subtle twitch narrowing them slightly. "Charmed…" she whispered. Maalon snuck over to the now standing vampire, shaking her head in disappointment. "You are **so** dead" she whispered quietly, keeping her eyes on Renia. "Maalon" the woman said harshly, "why don't you go on home and I'll call you later…" Sighing, Maalon patted Jasper on the back one last time, before she left. Still trying desperately to send his wife soothing waves, they ricocheted off her aura, knocking back into him tenfold.

"Thana why don't you and I go talk in the kitchen? Get to know each other a little better?" the redhead nodded and Jasper cursed himself for the crazy predicaments he managed to get himself into….

_**Meanwhile in the kitchen…**_

Closing the oak doors behind her, Renia turned to face the marble counters, her back tense. "So tell me" she started quietly, "why exactly are you here?" she could feel the marble beginning to splinter under her palms, shards sticking into her skin. "You can cut the nice girl act, the Major's not here" the redhead snapped. A hostile growl bubbled from Renia's throat, the sound of marble breaking the only sound in the room. "Oh did I hit a soft spot?" Thana mocked. _"Try not to rip her throat out…"_ Renia thought to herself, "_at least not yet…"_

"And as for my reasons for being here… Well isn't it obvious? I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine…"

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back…. From there all she could see was **red**…

In the blink of an eye she had Thana slammed against the stove, her hand wrapped tightly around her neck. "Now you listen to me" Renia spat, "if you **ever** come near me, my husband, or our family again, I will personally see to it that you have a first class, all expenses paid trip to hell, no thanks needed. You are treading very dangerous water and you may think I'm harmless, but I'm anything but. I'm being generous now but next time I will not hesitate to rip your throat out and burn it to pieces before I dismember your body piece by piece. Do you understand me? Blink once for yes, cause that's the only option you'll ever get." Blinking once for yes, Renia dropped the girl roughly to the floor.

Jasper burst in, instantly rushing in to help Thana off the floor. Renia brushed past him without saying a word, the front door slamming behind her. "I think you should leave… you've caused enough trouble for today…" helping the girl to her feet she left quickly out the rear door without saying a word. Sighing, Jasper went about picking up the shards of broken marble placing them into two plastic garbage bags, all the while trying to figure out how to talk to Renia…. Never in all his existence had he seen the girl so mad, especially directed towards him…

Shoving on his boots, the Southern Vampire warily peaked outside, wood and debris littering the driveway. Renia was sitting on the tree swing in the yard, pushing her feet back and forth lazily. "Darlin" he started, once he reached the edge of the grass. "Why?" she interrupted quietly. Jasper froze, cautiously making his way towards her. "Why what?" he questioned. She stopped her feet in the soil pausing a few inches away from his beautiful face. "Why was she here?" she growled, "who is she and why was she here to supposedly take back what's hers?" her anger was falling on him in waves, as her dark eyes glowered at him in discontent. "Darlin I really think you should calm down" he tried to coax, placing his hand on her knee. She stood abruptly, walking back briskly towards the house. "Don't touch me Jazz" she snapped, "not until you tell me what on earth is going on." Renia returned to house, Jasper staying outside for a little longer, before he returned to the house for the evening.

When he climbed the stairs to get to their master bedroom, Renia was already dressed and ready for bed, sitting at the vanity mirror, brushing her dark curls.

The blonde vampire silently got ready for bed, dressing in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a cotton shirt, before he sat on the edge of the bed.

"After I escaped from Maria's army, I took a few detours on the way to Texas… I was confused, frustrated, and I couldn't bring myself to hunt. For weeks at a time I would deprive myself and it began to take its toll on me. I didn't want you to see me the way I used to be. I was worse than a monster Renia and that's not the man you fell in love with…. I was travelling through Arizona. I hadn't fed in over six weeks and my visions were getting blurry. I finally passed out from lack of blood and that's when Thana found me and nursed me back to health. I was lonely so I began to tell her all about my life. About you, our family and friends, Maria and her army, everything…. As soon as I was healthy again I left, started a new diet, and returned to you. That's all the happened Renia, I promise….

Facing him, Renia lifted her eyes, staring into deep butterscotch. "Jasper… we were still husband and wife. I love you regardless, that's why I married you… You mean everything to me…" getting up, she sat gently in his lap, running a hand through his shortly cut hair. He kissed the nape of her neck, before the two finally retired to bed for the night.

The next morning, before the sun even began to rise, Renia was hunched over the side of the bed, clutching her head and stomach in pain. Jasper was hugging her tightly as she whimpered, curling herself into a tiny ball. "Jasper something's wrong… Terribly, terribly wrong. I feel…_something_ moving inside of me." She gasped. "Darlin" he started.

"I think I might be pregnant…"

**Author's Note: Hey guys it's me again. I know you all are probably wondering who Renia is pregnant. It's simple really; IT'S MY STORY! Anyways, she got pregnant on the trip to Rio and this chapter and the chapter before are set a few months after the trip. Keep REVIEWING guys!**


	46. With Arms Wide Open Pt1

_**Last time on the Better Eclipse:**_

_The next morning, before the sun even began to rise, Renia was hunched over the side of the bed, clutching her head and stomach in pain. Jasper was hugging her tightly as she whimpered, curling herself into a tiny ball. "Jasper something's wrong… Terribly, terribly wrong. I feel…something moving inside of me." She gasped. "Darlin" he started._

_"I think I might be pregnant…"_

"…..That's not possible" he whispered shockingly. It wasn't supposed to be possible! But as he watched his wife double over in pain, anything seemed possible as of yet. Standing he swept her quickly off her feet, rushing downstairs and to the car in a matter of seconds. "Jasper you're going way too fast" Renia said worriedly as he backed out of the driveway. "Speed limits be damned, you're hurt Renia and that's all I care about…" the roads were bare and emptying, curving and winding as they once again travelled along the main road that led to Forks. A few 24-hour diners and coffee shops were open, their signs flashing neon along the asphalt, as the car skidded to a halt at a red light.

In record time however, Jasper made it to the Cullen house all the lights shining brightly from the distance as he parked and carried Renia to the front door. Carlisle and Esme were standing there waiting, their adopted son walking briskly to the living room where he deposited his wife on the couch. "Is it possible Carlisle?" he asked hurriedly. The blonde doctor sighed and took a seat on the leather recliner, his arms folding across his chest. "In some cases" he started, "but like with every pregnancy there can be complications. Vampire births are always accelerated and depending on how fast the child is growing, the more space it will forcibly try to make for itself. Renia is only so big…" he trailed off, Esme going over to grip Renia's hand. "What do you suppose we do then?" Jasper choked out.

"Well there are two options. Her wounds internal and external will heal regardless, but this child has accelerated increasingly. It could be pressing against major organs and tissues and their filled with venom. What I suggest, if you decide to keep the baby, is to keep her on absolute bed rest. Any slight movement might harm her and the baby…"

"And the second option?"

"Well, we could always-"

"No!" Renia interrupted, "there is no second option in this matter! We created this child Jasper Whitlock and we are not going to get rid of it, my health be damned!" she clutched her stomach protectively, curling in around herself even more.

"Renia" Jasper sighed, "You're only so big and the baby only has so little room to grow. You could be in a lot of pain and I hate having to see you go through this. I just want what's best for you…."

"You don't get it do you?" she whispered quietly, "I helped create this child, it's growing in my stomach, and I decide that I'm going to carry it regardless of the risk and complications. If I need to stay on bed rest Carlisle, do you mind if I stay here? It's easier access when it comes to animal blood." Everyone could see that there was no arguing the matter.

Growling, Jasper walked quietly away from the room, cursing himself and the universe for allowing this to happen. "It was never supposed to happen…" he whispered frustratedly.

Back in the living room, Carlisle and Esme went out into the forest to find blood for Renia, the young woman sitting on the couch cradling her stomach lovingly. "Don't worry little one" she cooed, "your daddy loves you very much… he just doesn't know how to express it right now. I'm sorry there's not much room for you to grow, but we'll make due…."

"So it's happened to you to" a voice said from the living room entrance. Rosalie's golden eyes were trained intently on her stomach, and Renia nodded, smiling fondly. "I finally get another chance at having kids Rose… Something I never thought I would get again. The first time I was careless, I couldn't protect it. But now…. There's no one to threaten us, no one to harm us. I can do it right this time…" Rosalie sat down beside her, the silence defeaning in the large room.

"I get it" she started after a while, "Everyone wants to be a mother and not everyone gets the chance to be one. What you have is a miracle and I'll stand by you in whatever you decide to do. Don't let anyone sway your decision, because in the end it's your little son or daughter that's growing inside of you."

Unbeknownst to them, Jasper was standing outside the door, listening to the whole conversation. He cursed himself again for not thinking about how Renia felt in all of this. She brutally lost their first child… And when a miracle occurs, he walks away… She was right this was her child as much as it was his and she was carrying it inside her stomach. Why shouldn't she be able to make her own decisions?

"So do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes it feels like I'm carrying a girl, but other times I think it's a boy. Ah well, whatever it is, a he or a she, I'll love it just the same…" Rosalie smirked, before leaving the living room. "It should be you in there with her you know" she whispered to Jasper on the way out.

"_Be brave little one_

_Make a wish for each sad little tear_

_Hold your head up, though no one is near_

_Someone's waiting for you…."_ Renia began to sing a melodious tune, her arms wrapped around herself as she sung to her unborn child

"_Don't cry little one_

_They'll be a smile, where a frown used to be_

_You'll be part of a love that you'll see_

_Someone's waiting for you…."_

"_**She'll be a great mother to our baby"**_ Jasper thought bemusedly. All he could hope for is that he would be a great father in return.

"_Always keep a little prayer in your pocket_

_And you're sure to see the light_

_Soon they'll be joy and happiness_

_And your little world will be bright…._

_Have faith little one_

_Till all your hopes and your wishes come true_

_You must try to be brave little one_

_Someone's waiting to love you…."_

A slow clapping sounded from the other side of the room, as Renia looked up from her song. Walking slowly, Jasper dropped down in front of her, laying his head on her stomach, silent tears spilling from his eyes. "I'm so sorry" he whispered brokenly. Renia shushed him, stroking his blonde curls. "It's alright. You're here now and that's all that matters…."

**Author's Note: Well guys, as sad as it is to say, the story is almost done. Now, now no tears, it's alright, cause I still have a lot of things coming up in the next few chapters. In the meantime keep reading and reviewing cause it makes me super happy when you guys do! I love you all so much, from an author to her readers and I dearly hope that you enjoyed my version of Twilight, titled the Better Eclipse!**


	47. With Arms Wide Open Pt2

_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is going to change…_

A pained screamed echoed throughout the Cullen house, all its inhabitants rushing towards the family study, turned bedroom, Renia curled tightly on her back in the middle of the makeshift bed. It had been twelve weeks since Renia's pregnancy announcement, her stomach protruding more and more each day, as Carlisle fed her blood through an IV and a bag. Jasper rarely left her side and when he did it was only to shower, change clothes, and hunt. The time in between was spent picking out baby names, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme gathering clothes and cribs for its arrival.

_I close my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

"Jasper, go and get me an epidural and a bottle of morphine" Esme and Rosalie tried hard to pin down the withering girl by her arms and legs, pained shrieks and screams reverberating off the walls. Jasper's vision was blurred, his hands fumbling around with the epidural and bottle of clear liquid. Every scream was another stab to the heart… "Jasper, hurry with that epidural please" Carlisle urged. _'I'm so sorry Renia'_ he thought sadly, as he handed the items to his father. Loading the needle with a shot of morphine he stabbed it quickly into her rising chest, shooting the liquid into her system.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open…_

Her vision faded to black, a white light flashing behind her eyes, as her body went into shock. She could feel herself falling deep past the calming waves, the voices of her family trying to call her back. And then suddenly, everything was sharp, clear…. She was standing barefooted on a white sanded beach, nobody else there but her and Jasper. "We've been waiting for you Darlin" he drawled slowly, grabbing her into his arms. "We?" she whispered. And then suddenly it was storming and everything was chaos. All she could feel was a burning pain, blood spewing from her stomach. Jasper was no longer there and she was huddled in the dark again, clutching her bleeding stomach as the thick crimson liquid spilled between her fingers…

(Jasper's POV):

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

"Renia can you hear me?" I was shell-shocked. Her screaming had finally died down, her body convulsing into shock as she laid stone still on the bed. Blood was pouring from between her legs, no signs of life coming from her what so ever.

"What's happening?" Alice whispered worriedly. And then; coughing. Renia began coughing violently, the thick crimson liquid dotting along her lips. "It's the child" Carlisle murmured, "Something's happening from the inside out. We need to take out the baby… It's time Jasper."

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

"Will the baby survive?" I whispered. It was silent, the looks telling me that there was a risk I might lose my wife and child….

"It's hard to say, but to heighten Renia's chances at survival, it's time to take it out…" All I could do was nod as they tried so desperately to save my wife's life.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

Blood spewed from her stomach, the liquid soaking the cotton sheets as Carlisle made a clean incision down her stomach. With gloved hands, he slowly reached inside, parting the tissue and sinew that protected her organs away. Esme came to stand beside me, her arms reassuring in this time of turmoil. Grabbing scissors, Carlisle, carefully cut through the sac that protected the baby from any damage, everything silent and eerie, nobody knowing what exactly to say to make this situation better.

A baby's cry: Strong, loud, and wailing, broke through the sound of blood pounding in my ears. "Oh my God…" Carlisle whispered amazedly. Reaching in, he cradled the tiny infant with gloved hands, bringing it out of Renia's womb and into the piercing light.

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

"It's a boy" he said happily, handing the child to Rosalie, who wrapped him in a towel. His skin was the colored of freshly churned milk, a rosy tint to his cheeks, as his cries silenced. "Jasper" Carlisle snapped me out of my thoughts, "we're not exactly done here. You have another child" I tuned back in to the sound of a second baby's cry, my eyes widening in awe. Renia gave us twins? Pulling the second child out, Carlisle examined him, before handing him to Alice, who wrapped him in a towel. "I think she's beginning to stabilize. Everything is healing itself… She's going to make it Jasper."

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything ...oh yeah_

_With arms wide open… wide open_

Alice and Rosalie, stepped over to the large basin that took over a large part of the room, running warm water into it. Each one grabbed a soft towel, soaking it in water, before bringing it to the babies' skin, cleansing them of blood and mucus, as they slumbered quietly. Esme quietly threaded a needle for her husband, holding the tip under a flame, before handing it to him, sopping up the access blood with antibacterial pads. Once the incision was sewn where blood could no longer seep past the skin, Carlisle covered the stitches in clear surgical tape, before carefully wrapping thick white gauze around her mid-section.

_If I had just one wish_

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me_

_I hope he understands_

_That he can take this life_

_And hold it by the hand_

_And he can greet the world_

_With arms wide open..._

"Don't you want to come see your sons Jasper" Alice asked me quietly. I walked slowly, my breath catching in my throat. They were beautiful…. Both had wisps of platinum blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends, long eyelashes falling against flushed cheeks, lips puckered as they slept. They had Renia's nose and my mouth, and in all they were the perfect combination of us both. "What are you going to name them?" Esme whispered. Renia groaned, finally coming to, and I rushed instantly to her side, her dark black eyes fluttering open to the light.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open…_

"Hey you" I whispered lovingly, "you have us quite a scare back there." She chuckled hoarsely, her eyes looking around for the babies. "Where's the baby? Did it make it out okay? I want to see it" I shushed her as she tried desperately to sit up, forcing her to lie back down.

"You mean _babies_" I explained, "we had twins; two boys…" her eyes softened, tears springing to her eyes as she sighed happily. Rosalie and Alice kneeled down beside her, the sleeping bundles of joy in their arms. She gasped happily, reaching out a shaking hand to touch their flushed cheeks. "They're beautiful" she whispered in awe, "they look just like us…."

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

And for a moment I just stepped back and looked at the wonderful family I was blessed with. A beautiful wife and two healthy newborn sons. Bliss….

"Jasper?" I turned to face Renia, "what are we going to name them?" crouching down, I stroked the tops of their heads, still in awe at the two lives we brought into the world.

"How about" she began, "We name one Alessio. I think it's a strong name for a boy…" I nodded, rolling the name around in my head. "I like it" I agreed.

"Now you name the other one" she urged. I looked down at my son's sleeping face, his red-gold eyes fluttering open momentarily.

"I think Nicholai rolls nicely off the tongue" I mused. She smiled happily, nodding as she glanced at our two sleeping sons. "Nicholai and Alessio…. I love it. It's perfect…."

And indeed everything was perfect….

_I'll show you everything… oh yeah_

_With arms wide open...wide open _

**Author's Note: Sadly everyone, this is the last chapter before the Epilogue! Sad isn't it. It's been a long and tiring journey, filled with tears and frustration, but we're finally done here. I hope you guys once again enjoyed my remake of Twilight, titled the Better Eclipse, as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. I hope you guys continue to read my stories and continue to keep reviewing, and I love you all so much from an author to her readers. Ciao guys, and I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	48. Epilogue

"Okay guys scoot in really close, cause I want to get a good shot! Nicholai stop pulling at your brother's hair and smile at the camera sweetie." Setting the camera, Renia quickly rushed to get in the picture beside Jasper and her children, smiling happily at the camera. "Everyone say Cullen's" everyone murmured their two-cents as the camera flashed, Renia going to inspect the picture. "Aw guys" she gushed, "it's beautiful!" it had been close to three and half years since Renia gave birth to her twin boys named Nicholai and Alessio and soon after, Maalon gave birth to her own daughter named Yvaine, and Monique to her own daughter named Lyra. The now much extended Cullen family was currently having a backyard barbeque at their vacation home in Rio, the kids running around, giggling and laughing, as the adults lounged on the backyard deck reminiscing and talking and laughing. "Guys, I have an announcement to make" Roy interrupted excitedly, "Dylan and I are getting married this spring! And we have a photography job that has to be done in Italy this summer!" everyone cheered and clapped happily, raising their glasses in a toast of congrats. "It's finally time to plan another wedding!" Maalon squealed.

Yes indeed, after all the trials and tribulations that the family had to go through, it was time to settle down in paradise….

"And remember to wear protection!" Monique yelled. Everyone laughed, finally happy to love and be loved….

**Author's Note: Dear fans, the Better Eclipse is finally complete! After writing 48 grueling chapters, some long and some short, it's finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed the story and if I was able I would post pictures of the children, but my computer won't allow me to do that. Disappointment…. Any who, I have some new and upcoming stories that I hope to be posting soon, so keep your eyes open! I just want to give recigniton to a few people, who really gave me motivation with the story:**

**Roychan-chan**

**Laurenlachelle**

**Sing love dance**

**Rockitgirl24**

**And all the other people who helped out with the story. Please NOTE that I do not own any of the songs used in this story, and I do not own Twilight. The characters however belong to me and my friends so we lay full claims over them. Ciao to all my fans! I hope you all have a safe and merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Love,**

**Your Author**


End file.
